La vida es sueño
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: y los sueños, sueños son... ¿quieres seguir dormida? solo el despertar te hace libre, despierta de tus miedos, despierta a la vida, sé libre y sé feliz... [aclaracion: es la continuacion de despues de la tormenta]
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

el sueño de todo ser humano, conseguir la felicidad, para si mismo y para los que ama. un dia se leyo, la vida es sueño, y aunque los sueños tiene vida, los sueños, sueños son.

no traten de despertar, porque es como que la vida es un despertar de un sueño que no quiere despertar. y si hablamos de muerte. muerte es un despertar de nunca soñar

unn escritor hace siglos escribio un verso muy simple: _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son. (Calderon de la Barca)_

mi mensaje va mas a lo simple a los que estamos aqui, lo que se trata es que_: La vida no se elige: la vida se padece. ¡Ay, cuánto sé que creo!... ¡y el saber se me olvida! (Martin Adan)_

_

* * *

_

hi! ufff. creo que casi me olvido por completo de continuarla. ya me adelante tres capítulos, y bueno les mando un saludo aún desde los glaciares, me encariñe con un pingüinito bien bonito, y ojala que le guste tomar agua tibia. bien dejo la parte personal.

este fue una pequeña entrada, queria hacerle mucho mas dramatico, pero no me senti lo suficientmente inspirada.

**_M&M_**


	2. Acto 1

**ACTO I **

**HOSPITAL **

Con el ruido de los relámpagos y la lluvia que cae incansablemente. Darien entra empapado al recibidor. Mira a ambos lados. Solo algunas personas semidormidas, en los asientos. Se dirige al ascensor. Presiona un botón, y las puertas se cierran, mira aquel cubículo infernal, parecido a su corazón, encerrado. Después de unos minutos llega al séptimo piso, sale del ascensor y se encamina, con la vista cansada, divisa en una vitrina algo que le llama la atención

Darien- ahí esta! aun duerme (viendo a un pequeño ser encerrado en una incubadora, entre cables y agujas)

Voz- aun crees que es débil.

Darien (sin dejar de mirar)- no, ya no lo creo (apoyando las manos en la fría luna)

Voz- te quedaras ahí toda la tarde, no piensas ir a verla

Darien- si, la quiero ver

Darien camino, su semblante demacrada, su mirada preocupada y cansada se fijo en observar el cuerpo de una mujer muy aparte del pequeño ser en neonatos

Darien (sonríe, con un semblante triste)- si la ve así, ella no sufre mucho.

Voz- me temo que sufres hasta enloquecer

Darien- busco lo que otros no encuentran, comprendí que ella no se quiere ir

Voz- pero tú la dejarías?

Darien- ella siempre ha ahecho su voluntad. Pero antes le pediría, por favor que aún nos queda criar a Rinnie.

Voz- ¿es por deber?

Darien- lo dije para que mis palabras pesen

Voz- entonces es por necesidad

Darien (niega con la cabeza)- no, es por que la amo

Voz- ahora entiendo. Ya me debo ir

Darien- adiós querida Pandia

Su vista en ningún momento se separo del cuerpo descánsate. De la doncella entre cable y sonidos que le daban la seguridad de que seguía viva. Acarició la imagen por encima del vidrio

**TEMPLO **

8 jóvenes veían la lluvia caer. Sentadas alrededor de una mesita con la misma cantidad de tazas de te.

Amy- han pasado 29 días. Mañana se cumplirá un mes del nacimiento de Rinnie

Haruka- y un mes de que gatita entró en estado de coma

Rei- como no nos pudimos dar cuenta de lo que sucedía

Michiru- es que no había forma de saberlo.

Lita- ¿como? si ustedes tienen la espada y el espejo. Setsuna tiene el portal del tiempo y...

Hotaru- no seas injusta con nosotras. Lo que haya sucedido, no estaba previsto y mucho menos para nosotras

Una voz clara se dejo escuchar de entre las demás

Mina- creo que no deberían tocar ese tema, por ahora están estresadas se dirán mil cosas y solo 5 cosas serán de corazón.

Haruka- que las digan. Cuales serán nuestras verdades

Michiru- tranquila Haruka no te exaltes

Setsuna- la princesa se encuentra bien. Y debemos preocuparnos por la pequeña dama

Rei- es que no entienden, ese futuro esta muy lejano, si lo dijeron es por obligación.

Mina- tranquila Rei. Serena sabe salir muy bien de todos los problemas

Setsuna- recuerden lo que dijo el príncipe aquel día, que cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella volvía a renacer la tristeza de su infancia.

Haruka- tratas de decir que en el corazón del príncipe se intuía algo. Que esto pasaría

Michiru- podría tomarse por un si. Pero el príncipe no sabría que solo que presentía sucedería tan remotamente

**CASA **

Una figurita escondida miraba esa lluvia insoportable

Luna- yo no quería que esto sucediera

Tenía un papel en la pata derecha. Unos trazos hechos por ella misma volvía a llorar de nuevo

**SUBCONSCIENTE **

Una silueta se removía- abre los ojos- se da cuenta que no esta en la habitación

Serena- que sucedió? (alzando la voz)

Una sombra al lado izquierdo. Se inclina

Sombra- ¿Qué¿ aún no sabes? llevas dormida 30 minutos. En el mundo de los mortales llevas 30 días inconscientes

Serena (sorprendida)- pero ¿cómo¿Y mi bebe? ya no lo siento en el vientre

Sombra- tranquila en el mundo real, ya nació. Un poco precipitado el nacimiento,

Serena- y yo?

Sombra- tú sigues dormida.

Serena- es imposible (dudando) pero el mundo esta bien

Sombra- claro que si (la sombra extiende una mano sobre la pared y se muestra una gran pantalla)

Sombra- el sujeto que esta ahí llorando era tu esposo. Ahora el encontró una mujer que mientras tu duermes. El se revuelca con ella en la misma cama.

Serena- cierra la boca. Eso es mentira todo lo que me muestras es mentira. Todo es preparado.

Sombra- tus amigas están felices con sus respectivas parejas. Míralas (señalando la pantalla) su sonrisa, no hace mas que confirmar lo que te digo.

Serena- cállate

Sombra- aún estas en el Olimpo. Debes saber que tú nunca te haz ido aquí. Nuestro mundo. Tu mundo nuevamente

Serena (gritó)- ¿eres alguna cómplice de Artemisa?

Sombra- que me salve mi padre de relacionarme con esa arpía.

Serena- solo una persona, después de mí, detesta a Artemisa. Muéstrame tu rostro

Sombra- puedes confundirme. No creo que me conozcas. Selene deja esa vida tan simple de mortal. La tierra no es para una criatura como tú

Serena- yo no dejare a mi familia, y a mis amigos

Sombra te dejare que pienses. ¿Que harían las sailors scouts son ti?

Serena-...

La sombra desapareció. Mientras serena volvía a mirar aquella imagen de la pared que también desaparecía ante sus propios ojos.

**CASA **

La acongojada criatura se acurrucaba para descansar sobre el tapete mullido.

Luna- que sea loa que sea. Serena me perdonara.

Una sombra se dejo ver por la astuta mirada felina

Luna- quien es?

Sombra- mi querida luna. Ya no te acuerdas de mí

Luna- antes e recordarte hubiera preferido nunca conocerte

Sombra- me suena apresurado. Piensa otra respuesta

Luna- ya te estaba olvidando

Sombra- es así como tratas a tu dueña

Luna- nunca, lo oye. La neo reina es solo mi reina, nunca habrá otra para mí

Sombra- esa si es una malísima repuesta.

Luna- ¿que? (luna nos e dio cuenta que una mano no la había alzado del cuello y la estaba asfixiando

Sombra- escucha bien, traidora. Tú me la vendiste. Lo hiciste por ti y tu maldito prejuicio. Ahora no te quejes que cosechas lo que siembras.

Aquella sombra se desvaneció dejando caer a u luna inconsciente.

**HOSPITAL **

Tenía los brazos cruzados. El sillón cerca a la cama que sostenía dulcemente el cuerpo de su amada. El doctor se acercó y le toco el hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron en el acto y salto alarmado

Doctor- tranquilo, Darien. Ve a casa, descansa, mira que tu hija esta evolucionando bien.

Darien- si mi hija ¿pero su madre? Mientras que niña se encuentra abandonada en medio de una fría incubadora. Su madre no despierta de un mes, (suspira) ¿no crees que sea una razón para preocuparse?

Doctor- si, para todas las personas es preocupante

Darien- dime, que sucederá cuando despierta. ¿Será la misma mujer?

Doctor- tendrá problemas, al inicio, estará desorientada por el tiempo trascurrido. Pero si volverá a ser ella misma. Sus habilidades, en este caso, no se pierden del todo. (Le palmea la espalda) vamos hombre, esta hecho un energúmeno. Ve a casa. Las madres canguros se encargaran de tu hija. Las enfermeras ya saben que deben estar alerta a cualquier signo anormal que muestre Serena.

Darien- aun así no quiero ir a casa. La extraño más, a cada momento. ¿Comprendes eso?

Doctor- si eso sucede conmigo. Pero te hace daño pensar así. Vamos Chiba, que se hace tarde. No te vayas en cuanto oscurezca.

Darien se levanta, el doctor camina hasta la puerta. Darien se acerca hasta que sus labios quedan cerca al la oreja de serena.

Darien (susurra)- espérame, vendré mañana por ti.

Luego camina hasta la puerta que se cierra.

* * *

hola! aqui tomandome unos dias de pura adormilada, creo que me da mucho sueño, el frio... al fin comprendi como es que los pingüinos machos no se mueren de hambre esperando a las pingüinos hembras, mientras empollan los huevitos. de verdad que me encanta tanto. y ya hice amistad con un esquimal, y espero ver un osito polar, todo blanquito, (puro love a los animales ♥♥)

bueno este capitulo va dedicado a los niños prematuros, como mi hermana, mi sobrina, mis sobrinos (menos al mayor porque ese sí se iba para los 10 meses)

un gran abrazo (desde el iglú menos moderno)

**M&M**

PS: bueno el prólogo, es pura poesia existencial (me conseguire el libro de LA NAUSEA, del escritor Jean Paul Sartre, que es el padre del existencialismo)


	3. Acto 2

**ACTO 2**

**DEPARTAMENTO**

Amy veía el televisor sin interés. A su costado, Richard, la miraba de vez en cuando, le separo uno de los mechones y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

Richard- ¿y aun no despierta Serena?

Amy- no! y ahora que veo a Darien. Su ausencia le ha afectado demasiado

Richard- ¿y el bebé?

Amy- me alegra, aunque nació prematuramente, ha salido bien a la operación de la coronaria, la cicatriz ha sanado. Pero me aterra el que crezca sin el calor de Serena

Richard- en un caso así. La madre no tiene ka culpa

Amy- y no es que la culpo. Solo que todas nosotras la extrañamos. Sobrevivió a la eclampsia, y sin duda en un milagro que no haya muerto

Richard- y no lo hará, eso te lo aseguro

Richard le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio el cabello. Amy se acomodo posando su cabeza en el hombro de de él.

**TEMPLO**

Nicolas terminaba de limpiar la mesa con un paño. miro que Rei tenia la misma expresion desde hacia unos dias.

Nicolás- vamos Rei. Ya pasara. (Abrazándola)

Rei- Nicolás. Todo esto es preocupante. Serena, Rinnie es un caso, si pudieras ver según Amy. Ha crecido un centímetro de lo que estaba y a ganado algo mas de 500 gramos. En su caso es algo bueno, pero para lo que lleva un mes, es algo muy gratificante.

Nicolás- esa niña es toda una luchadora, ha salido airosa desde que nació

Rei- si, y el retrato de Serena

Nicolás- le haz preguntado a Darien sobre el nombre que le van a poner

Rei- si, él y Serena habían pensado en varios nombres, pero Darien es el que tiene la ultima palabra y decidió por el nombre de serena-

Nicolás me parece muy bien. Vamos a la cocina que te preparo una gran taza de café.

Nicolás tomó de la mano a Rei y ambos se fueron a la cocina

**SALA**

lita estaba sentada en el sofa, andrew se encontraba asu lado mientras Mina se encontraba frente a ellos, mirandolos.

Lita-... y fue así como llegaste a la casa, Mina. No mandaron la limosina y yo ya le había dicho a Rei que yo te llevaría

Mina- y fue antes de que yo me durmiera

Lita- si, antes de que tu estuvieras por embarrar de baba todo el mueble en el que te había recostado

Mina- wow

Andrew- Mina¿estás bien?

Mina- por que lo dices

Andrew- pues sabes que me parece raro tu comportamiento

Mina- jaja Andrew no me hagas reír. Lita lo haz domesticado

Lita- sin duda Mina para nada me gusta tu actitud

Mina tomo un sorbo del agua que le habia servido Andrew, haciendo un gesto de ademan

**CASA**

Darien volvía a entrar por aquella puerta desde el momento que giraba la llave en el cerrojo. Quería salir de la casa. Creía ver en las cosas esa desesperación que llevaba por dentro, que pedía a gritos por su esposa. Las rosas marchitas en un florero olvidado de aquel comedor.

Darien que caminaba como zombi y sin encender la luz llego a su cama que era cómplice a su casa y todas las cosas

**SUBCONSCIENTE**

Serena se levanto con el ánimo enterrado. Se limpio los rastros de lagrimas que habían en sus mejillas vio que seguía en la misma habitación.

Serena- esa cosa esta mal. No pueden ser posibles todas esas imágenes. Debe ser amiga de Artemisa

De pronto escucho unos pasos levanto la mirada y vio que una puerta se abrió. Una joven entro; se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Serena- dime¿porque me tiene aquí, Atenea?

Atenea- yo quisiera decírtelo, pero ni yo tengo autorización para responderte. Mi padre a ha sido embrujado por Artemisa. Hera ya no tiene la influencia sobre Zeus. Los demás han sido cegados por las fantasías de la misma Artemisa.

Serena- ¿sabes quien es esa sombra?

Atenea- ¿sombra? Selene es imposible que alguien se infiltre a esta habitación

Serena- pues si es posible, como que también tiene el poder de la clarividencia

Atenea- perdóname Selene pero eso es imposible. Apolo solo ha concedido a dos personas el don de ver el futuro

Serena se recuesta en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Atenea se le acerco, y se sentó a su lado

Atenea- te cuento lo que se. Selene, nadie más que tú sabe que yo me encuentro aquí contigo

Serena- atenea perdóname. Hoy no tengo ganas. Sabes que me mostró aquella sombra, que me traicionaban atenea por que me sucede este tipo de cosas a mi

Atenea (le palmea la mano)- Selene, amiga tu no lo sabes y aunque no lo quieras comprender. Eres mas de lo que el mundo se imagina que eres, haz sido dotada de algo único

Serena- si es así, déjame salir de aquí

Atenea- ¿quieres salir de aquí¿Por que?

Serena- si es algo único. Debo utilizarlo por el bien de la tierra.

Atenea- veo que ni yo, siendo tu amiga, te puedo hacer cambiar de parecer. Quédate tranquila. Tratare de persuadir a mi padre. Él no puede seguir en esta situación

Atenea se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrir le dedicó una sonrisa débil, y salio. Serena suspiro, cerro los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

**SUEÑO**

Entre el polvo, los gritos y la oscuridad. Darien se ve parado, consternado su mirada se fija en lo que empieza como un punto azul, que se vuelve brillante luego un punto rojo, sucediendo lo mismo una luz verde y una luz amarillas, que formaba un cuadrado que aunque se alumbraba entre ellas no puede ver adentro del cuadrado.

De pronto ve que en sus brazos se encuentra serena, pálida y hermosa

Darien- como la muerte

Darien, de pronto abraza a serena que se vuelve polvo brillante y que se dispersa con el viento.

**MANSION**

Michiru dejo de ver en su espejo. Haruka que veía con ella. la miró con extrañeza, Setsuna sentada a su lado. No les dijo nada.

Michiru- como lo suponía

Haruka- y ahora que piensan hacer

Setsuna- nada, hasta que la princesa quiera despertar

Michiru- el príncipe ha tenido una revelación

Haruka- es el comienzo y es seguro que va a tener más

Setsuna- podemos confiar en esa figura para la princesa es alguien especial

Haruka- debemos dormir, mañana iremos de nuevo al templo (bosteza) disculpen.

Haruka se levanto del sofa y se dirigio a su habitacion. Michiru ayudo a Setsuna a asegurar las puertas y ambas se despidieron al llegar al corredor.

**HOSPITAL**

En la habitacion, el ruido anormal desperto la alarma del doctor, que volvia a su ronda nocturna. La enfermera entro, tomó la carpeta que se encontrana al pie de la cama y anoto los resultados en una hoja. apuntando la hora que sucedia.

Enfermera- doctor, hay una alteración en los signos de la paciente

Doctor- pero son signos positivos

Enfermera- la paciente solo debe reaccionar, abrir los ojos

Doctor- le comunicare al esposo, que la paciente ha salido de coma

La enfermera, salio junto con el doctor. la enfermera volvio al salón de enfmeras y el doctor regreso a su guardia

* * *

HI!!! me avisaron que habian escrito mucho!!

asi que di la señal para soltar un nuevo capitulo ademas que para esta semana es poco probalbe estar en linea. hoy por lo menos anote unos cuantos movimientos del pingüino al que le eche ojo. no hace mucho frio que digamos porque estamos proximos a que el verano llegue en su plenitud.

bueno eh, si en lo que he podido leer de ustedes queridas lectoras, es que creo que ambos ficts son un mismo fict, pero yo lo parti, porque quizas algunos les guste los dramas medicos/fantasiosos y/o los romances rosa/imaginarios. creo que culpa de eso es que no avise, o creo que si, porque no creo que el tema que tocare proximamente, no es muy parecido para que quedara con el titulo del fanfict

ha pedido de ustedes, dejare todo este dramon gris. y les devuelvo el alma al cuerpo. ojala les guste este capitulo y esperen haste el proximo capitulo (paciencia mujeres)

**UN ABRAZO (fuerte; ya decore mi iglú, la situacion no es la mejor)**

**M&M**


	4. Acto 3

**ACTO 3**

**CASA**

El cielo nublado, aunque iluminado. Darien salía de su casa

Darien (recordando en voz alta)- se malogro el auto y Luna esta con depresión

Se encamina hacia el paradero. Era simplemente finales de verano y no parecía que hubiera pasado el sol por la ciudad

**SUBCONSCIENTE**

Mirando con mucha molestia aquella ventana oscura, que hacia doler su corazón. El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención. Se levanto del sillón que había cerca a la cama

Serena- ¿Quién es?

Voz- yo, Atenea. Selene no temas. Mi padre te ha concedido tu deseo

Atenea entra, cierra la puerta con cautela y sin hacer ruido

Serena- ¿cual¿El de desistir de aquel meteorito?

Atenea- no... Selene, el de despertar, de salir del olimpo

Serena- ¿que haz investigado de aquella sombra?

Atenea- la verdad, Selene. No sé. Mientras dormías entre a tu habitación pero no sentí ninguna presencia ajena a la tuya

Serena- pero si yo la vi. estuvo en un rincón

Atenea- Selene querida debes haberlos soñado

Serena- debe haber sido así, solo un sueño (aparte) ¿puedo despertar ya del todo?

Atenea- si te contare lo que ha sucedido en este mes

Serena- prefiero descubrirlo yo misma

Atenea- entonces solo debes pasar una prueba. Pasándola, despertaras

Serena- ¿que debo hacer?

Atenea- he visto no te haz acercado hacia aquel rincón, que está muy oscuro

Serena- es por eso que no me acerco ahí

Atenea- debes cruzarlo.

Serena tragó saliva, abrazó a Atenea en un acto de despedida y caminó hacia aquel rincón

**TEMPLO**

Rei vio que había llegado lita y Amy. Ambas se encontraban con cara de angustia

Rei- llamemos ahora al hospital

Amy marco el número del hospital. Por el auricular se escucho que estaba ocupado. Colgó el auricular

Lita (mirando hacia un lado)- Rei creo que debo, mejor dicho, hablaremos sobre Mina. Después de la reunión y cuando se fue de mi casa, se comportaba muy rara.

Rei (baja la mirada y vuelve a mirar a la chicas a los ojos)- sí, además que pidió más de quince veces ir al baño

Amy (juega nerviosamente con el asa de la taza en la mesa)- no se, si lo que pienso sea verdad. Pero creo que Mina esta en problemas

Lita- ¿problemas¿Como cuales?

Amy- cuando volvió del baño tenia los ojos hinchados, a pesar de que se habia mojado la cara, tenia una expresión de tener sueño

Lita- quizás no habría dormido

Rei- le haz visto algo extraño (tose para aclararse la voz) mas extraño

El sonido del teléfono, hizo que las tres jóvenes miraran hacia el aparato

Rei descolgó, presiono el botón de altavoz

Rei- ¿alo¿Quien es?

Voz- alo? Rei soy Haruka

Rei- hola Haruka estoy con Lita y amy

Haruka- pues vayan al hospital de inmediato

Se escucho que por el otro lado de la línea colgó. Dejando dudas en las chicas. Lita agarró su cartera, seguida de Amy y Rei que salieron de la sala

**AUTO**

Michiru sentada detrás de Haruka, miraba a esta por el espejo retrovisor

Michiru- ¿que dijeron?

Haruka- ¿de que?

Michiru- ¿que fue lo que dijeron, sobre lo que les dijiste?

Haruka- nada

Michiru- ¿que fue los que les dijiste?

Haruka- que vayan al hospital

Hotaru sentada al lado de Michiru se inclino hacia adelante lo posible por el cinturón de seguridad

Hotaru (irónica)- sin duda fue una conversación amena

Michiru- ¿no les dijiste nada más?

Haruka- no Michiru, nada

Hotaru- lo bueno de todo esto es que mamá Setsuna se encontrara en el hospital, por si las demás vayan llorando, pensando en lo peor

Michiru acaricio la cabeza de Hotaru con resignación

**HOSPITAL **

Setsuna se encontraba sentada mirando el corredor, miro por décima vez el reloj de pared en la recepción. Al fondo de escucho el sonido del elevador. Darien salía del ascensor, poniéndose en pie

Darien- ¿que sucede, Setsuna?

Setsuna- príncipe... ha sucedido un milagro

Darien sin palabras se encamino hacia la habitación. Giro la perilla. Abriendo la puerta de par en par. Las enfermaras estaban retirando el respirador artificial. El doctor se levanto del asiento al ver a darien paralizado. Poso su mano en el hombro

Doctor- Darien creíamos que ibas a venir más tarde

Darien (nervioso)- no, desperté algo mucho mas temprano, y como no aguantaba estar en casa me vine (estallando) por que le están retirando el respirador

Doctor- ¿como que porque? es lógico

Darien- me estas diciendo, con frescura, que se murió

Doctor- tranquilo, hombre, creo que ella vivirá muchísimo tiempo, Serena salio del coma hoy en la madrugada

Darien- ¿me estas mintiendo?

Doctor- despertó hace unas dos horas. Aunque no nos dijo nada. Volvió a dormir hace unos 15 minutos

Darien- me dejas un momento con ella

El doctor dudando se dirigió a la puerta. Vio que darien acercaba una silla hacia la cama de Serena y salio

**OLIMPO **

Los gritos histéricos despertaron a la figura enorme del dios del trueno

Zeus- ¿que sucede?

Los gritos se escuchaban mas cerca. Una puerta se abrió de par en par y la figura menuda de una joven que de su boca salía grandes gritos

Zeus (enojado)- que te sucede, Artemisa

Artemisa (con los ojos llenos de furia)- ¿que me sucede? (alzando la voz cada vez mas fuerte) ¿a mi¿A mi? creo que quedo claro que Selene se quedara dormida

Zeus- Artemisa eres muy cruel, y no me puedes mandar a mí

Artemisa (irónica) lo lamento padre

Zeus- deje que despertara porque es lo mejor, Selene es una buna mujer, una bella criatura que no merece que le hagas cosas como esa, no se como fue que me pude dejar llevar por tus mentiras.

Artemisa ahora veo que los tratos no funcionan contigo. Gran dios de los dioses

Zeus (furioso) que sea benevolente no quiere decir que sea estupido Artemisa, y sal de mi vista si no quieres terminar como todos los dioses que han muerto a mis manos por viles mentiras, más o menos como las tuyas.

Artemisa sale de la recamara donde Zeus se pone un a mano en el pecho. Se recuesta en sus cama, y esperando una vez, mas a que la muerte se apiade de él

* * *

HI!!!

estoy de vuelta, que hora es?? es la 1 de la tarde y estoy despierta desde el 3 de la madrugada... uyuyyy tenia que haber hecho esto antes pero los debres primeros.

lo ultimo se me aparecio de ultima hora. ojala les guste.. hoy aprendi mientras hacia esto, a subir mi firma editada a mi foro (y que me pueden sumar a sus correos... no tengo la costumbre de sumarlas a mi msn

bueno dice mi sister que les gusto el anterior capi, pero ya dejemos en paz a Serena.. la proxima subida.. ya estara totalmente en la realidad mil gracias todas a hora si las nombro:

daly: me entristece y me alegra (es decir hago dramas encebollados y te gustan) que bien!!!

Gina lee: ojala fuera asi de simple.. es decir vivo con medio equipo de investigacion, pero oh dios!! me cuesta no salir mas allá de mi bolsa de dormir y botella d agua el pingüino te manda saluds a ti tambien.

Danyseren: las respuestas cada una a su tiempo... pero que bueno que te guste.. sigue leyendo que pronto subo el cuarto cap

marinlucero chiba: hola amiga... a mi tambien em dio emocion el de ya sacrla (entre ustedes y yo, yo tambien estaba impaciente de sacarla pero esto se llama atar lectoras) sobre Luna.. (eso pues recurso de igenio... caraxo que soy menos mensa que lo que creia...pronto mas explicaciones por esa traicion misma Judas/Jesús) eso de las escenas (si son pura chafa. yo le hago para que todo eso se aclare

yuritsukino: nunca hubiera preferido algo mas lejos que polo sur... (que hawai, que alpes... el frio glaciar es la voz, no es una buena ni recomendable gusto de vaciones pero es el trabajo no de mi vida, sino de mis sueños)

Moon-Chiba: sigue en suspenso... qu bueno que me escribas, el proximo capitulo te va a gustar

Pinkymex: es cierto es como dos hitorias en una sola (los que le gusten hasta ese final/ medio de Despues de la tormeta (leanla!) tambien este es como un inicio.. no otro fic)

Ignacia Camila: la historia comienza tristona (esa es mi vida) pero vamos, no te pongas asi!! ya me contatse que hay un encuentro con u niño?? jeje ya sorrry ya no mas, la charla le dejamos al chat (en lo personal, soy mucho mas bestia de lo que crees tambien me muero de autoflagelacion porque me muero de paciencia... y no soy nada santa)

ok gracias todas nuevamente por perder un poquito de su tiempo (ya se que me muero por tener algo cada semana y que ustedes se devoran el capitulo que subo en un minuto)

pero es que esto, (ya sé) esto es como plaza sesamo (son secuencias de segundos (malisima idea, no?) bueno es por eso que subo de poquito en poquito (comprensio please!!!))

**un abrazo largo, fuerte y abrigador con un pingüino adorable**

_**M&M**_


	5. Acto 4

**ACTO 4**

**HABITACION**

Serena abrió los ojos, con temor, por si volvía a esa odiosa habitación. Sintió una ligera presión en su mano, levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Darien dormido, que tenia su mano junto a la suya. Intento apartarla despacio, cuando Darien despertó. Levanta la mirada, anonadado.

Darien- pensé que me habían hecho una jugarreta.

Serena- creo que estas lleno de jugarretas...

Darien- ¿cómo te sientes?

Serena- curiosamente bien, tú¿cómo haz estado?

Darien- aquí, preocupándome mucho por alguien que pensé que… (Sin aviso, se abalanzo sobre Serena, que cuidadosamente se abrazo a él)

En la mente de Serena no cabía aquellas imágenes que podía destruirla emocionalmente. Fue feliz, mientras Darien le llenaba el rostro de besos fugaces.

**CORREDOR **

Setsuna se veía como un arquero de fútbol, pensar que aquellas tres muchachas que se dirigían hacia ella dispuesta a atajar cualquiera de sus preguntas como si fueran balones de medio campo

Setsuna- Hola chicas

Rei- ¿cómo esta Serena? Haruka llamo a mi casa avisándonos que teníamos que venir urgente.

Haruka- creo que solo dije todo lo que al principio mencionaste menos sobre lo urgente.

Hotaru- ya viste, Papá Haruka, te dije que sucedería eso

Amy- pero, y como se encuentra Serena

Hotaru- no se preocupen, la princesa se encuentra consciente, ha despertado esta mañana (dirigiéndose a Michiru) ¿sabes Mamá Michiru? La pequeña dama se ve como una pelotita, toda chiquita y redonda.

Michiru- es cierto Hotaru, la pequeña dama ha evolucionado muy bien ala tratamiento, ha ganado peso y ha crecido un poco más.

Rei se sentó al lado de Setsuna esperando respuestas, Amy y Lita se acercaron a Hotaru que las llevo a la zona de neonatos y les señalaba a aquella criatura en una burbuja de plástico.

**CASA **

Pasaron 20 días, Serena entraba por primera vez a su casa, mientras llevaba en brazos a su hija y Darien camina detrás, con una pañalera. Serena se recostó en el sofá que miraba a la ventana.

Darien- hoy será nuestra primera noche como padres.

Serena- no te imaginas cuantas ansias le tengo a esta noche. (Tono suplicante) Darien descansa ahora ¿sí?, en la noche estaremos hechos unos zombis

Darien- tranquila, Serena. Recuerda que yo ya he estado en situaciones de alta in somnolencia.

Darien se acerco hacia las dos mujeres que amaba su esposa y su hija, tan pequeña como nació, la bebe estaba dormida en un paquete de lanas y ponpones

Serena- ahora si, Rinnie ha salido muy dormilona. ¿No lo crees, Darien?

Darien lo que creo es que haz estado salvada de no atender a Rinnie, no sabes que tan traviesa es.

Serena- eso cree el señor (haciendo mimos al bebé) usted señorita, le va a enseñar que se equivoca, que están pacifica como se le ve de dormilona.

**TEMPLO **

Lita tomaba un sorbo de té, nerviosamente. Andrew a su lado, le abrazaba para reconfortarla. Rei los miraba con cierta impaciencia. Nicolás volvía a sentarse junto a su reciente novia

Rei- bien, Lita que es lo que me ibas a mostrar

Lita salta asustada al escuchar la voz de Rei. Lita se inclina a un costado y de su cartera saco una bolsa de papel

Lita- hace unos días, Mina vino a mi casa. Andrew me contó que se encerraba varios momentos en el baño, por espacios muy largos de tiempo (saca de la bolsa una bolsita de plástico transparente. Eso lo encontré el primer día que fue a mi casa.

Rei- pero es imposible, sabes que significa estos objetos (cogió la bolsa que dejaba ver unos papeles cuadrados pequeños)

Lita- pero eso no es nada (saco una segunda bolsa) eso lo encontré hace unos días

Andrew-la primera bolsa lo encontré yo mientas limpiaba el baño. Eso fue el día previo al despertar del coma, Serena

Nicolás- si es cierto, yo encontré unos papeles así el día que vino mina

Rei- pero alguien me quiere decir que rayos significan estos papeles

Voz- significa que aspira cocaína

Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz

Lita- ¿Amy que haces aquí?

Amy- Mina ha sufrido una sobredosis por ahora se encuentra en el hospital en manos de mi madre.

Lita- ahora entiendo, ella ingreso en el mundo de las drogas al mismo tiempo que ingresó al mundo del espectáculo.

Rei- la curiosidad de mina fue más grande que su consciencia

Andrew- chicas antes de que vayan a juzgarla. Mina necesita de ustedes

Lita- ¿le diremos a Serena?

Nicolás- yo opino que dejemos por un momento en paz a serena, no ha disfrutado su maternidad

Rei- es cierto, vayámosla hospital

**MANSION **

Cuatro jóvenes en una sala, una jugaba billar mientras que tres estaban sentadas en un sofá amplio, leyéndole un libro a la mas pequeña del grupo. Una de ellas levanto la cabeza a comentar algo con la más alta

Michiru- Setsuna¿que vamos a hacer si la princesa sueña otra vez?

Setsuna- nada, no debemos mostrar que sabemos más de la cuenta

Haruka (irguiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa de billar)- pero, con eso estaríamos siendo desleales con la princesa

Setsuna- Haruka, mientras la princesa o tenga avisos del olimpo, será mejor no actuar

Hotaru (quita la mirada del libro y mira a las grandes)- creen que el príncipe le haya comentado algo a la princesa

Setsuna- ¿algo¿Como que?

Hotaru- pues sobre su sueño

Michiru- no lo creo…

Haruka (con una ceja levantada)- tu¿como sabes sobre ese sueño?

Hotaru (tono despreocupado)- ¿cual sueño? Yo solo quería ponerlas a prueba

**CASA **

Los primerizos padres, aun estaban contentos con los mimos de su hija.

Darien- hola hermosa damisela

Serena- hola…

Darien- se lo decía al bebé

Serena (sarcasmo)- oh¿Me debo sentir muy mal?

Darien (sonriendo)- no lo creo, porque tú eres toda una dama

Serena (sarcasmo)- wow que eres todo un galán¿sabes? (suplicante) ¿Puedes hacerla dormir?

Darien (levanta una ceja)- no pero... Solo ha pasado dos horas que acaban de llegar…

Serena- sh! Ya se durmió, veamos ¿que hora es? (preguntándole a Darien)

Darien- apenas la una de la tarde. (Viendo que su esposa recostaba al bebe en el sofá y ponía en su regazo un libro sobre acupuntura veterinaria) ¿Que haces agarrando ese libro?

Serena (levantando la mirada)- creo que estoy estudiando (volviendo a bajar la mirada)

Darien- pero, Serena han pasado ya un mes de que se inicio las clases

Serena (sin levantar la mirada)- pues creo que ese mes no es nada peligroso

Darien (resoplando)- esto será una verdadera discusión. (Pasa una mano por la cabeza) Serena que fue lo que te dijo el doctor sobre los animales

Serena (levanta la mano con un lápiz, llamando la atención)- que no me les acercara. Pero Darien la herida cicatrizo hace mucho tiempo y ni yo lo sentí

El teléfono suena, Darien descuelga el auricular

Darien- alo?

Voz (rasposa)- no diga mi nombre, príncipe, soy… (Interferencia)

Darien- alo? Quien es?

Voz- soy yo, príncipe,… (Interferencia)

Darien- si juegan, grrrrr (cuelga la bocina) (respira profundamente) relajémonos un poco Serena, creo que las cosas han pasado muy rápido

Serena (entrecierra el libro)- para mi, el tiempo se me detuvo el día de mi cumpleaños, entiende señor chiba. Estar en estado de coma significa una pausa en su vida.

Darien- pero una cosa mas señora chiba, usted sale de una pausa para zambullirse, mientras va a desatender a su familia

Serena (enojada) (se levanta del sillón) ahora si, mientras éramos solo esposos¿Cuándo, yo (señalándose a si misma), te he descuidado?

Darien- ninguna vez, pero ahora somos tres.

Serena- y, del cual, somos dos adultos con una pequeña, así que mientras tú discutes, yo seguiré estudiando. (Sentándose por fin en el sofá y poniendo de nuevo el dichoso libro)

Darien resoplo una vez mas y salio de la escena

**OLIMPO **

Dos figuras volvían a mirarse incrédulos la vasija de agua que dejo ver la escena. La mujer tenia una cara mas pasmada

Atenea- nunca me la imagine tan... Agresiva

Apolo- ¿nunca¿De veras?

Atenea- bueno si, pero no tan agresiva. Pero si esta hecha una fiera.

Apolo- ahora crees que Endimión le apoye, digo el también estaba hecho una pira de fuego

Atenea- ojala que si, (aparte) dejemos de verlos y ahora, hay que planear como espiaremos a tu hermana

Ambos jóvenes desaparecen caminando

* * *

hi!!! he estado esperando aque mi hermana me manadara ss revews pero veo que nadie me leyo.. pues ahi les un capitulo mas de la historia mas enredada, (yo tampoco sé como a voy la a acabar respondiendo todas las dudas)

**un abrazo grandisimo (el pingüino se me resintio de tanta foto y recienmedi cuenta que por aqui no hay ositos polares)**

**M&M**

ah si, mientras estoy de vacaciones me embarque en un expedicion de un curso de veterinaria


	6. acto 5

**ACTO 5**

**HOSPITAL**

Rei trataba de sacar información en recepción, en un tráfico de uniformes blancos.

Rei- imposible, es todo un ajetreo

Amy- déjamelo a mí. (Se acerca a la recepción)

Lita mira la hora en el reloj de pared. Amy sale sin aire. Rei la mira con un gesto de "te lo dije, pero no me escuchaste"

Amy- bueno entendí lo suficiente, debo ubicar a mi madre... ¿me prestas tu celular? La ubico con el beeper

Rei- si pero que sea breve

Lita vio que al otro lado del pasadizo se encontraba la mama de Amy

Lita- hey lita¿esa no es tu mama?

Amy- claro

La doctora Mizuno, se acerco en cuanto su hija le hizo una seña. Rei se acerco y le tendió la mano

Rei- doctora, buenas tardes. Amy nos aviso que Mina estaba aquí, en emergencias

Doctora- buenas tardes, Rei. Sí, Mina estaba en emergencias pero ya pudieron salvarla a tiempo. Cuando llego pensamos que podría tener un infarto en cualquier momento.

Lita- doctora¿podemos entrar a verla?

Doctora- claro que si, pero no me hagan bulla (la doctora les lleva hacia la habitación de Mina, las chicas entran. Ven el cuerpo inconsciente de de la rubia, lleno de sudor un costado se encontraba el monitor que seguía todos los signos vitales)

Amy- por ahora se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere, según leo aquí. La cocaína que aspiro es netamente pura. Así que donde la haya sacado, pudo haber sido un hospital, una clínica o una farmacia.

Lita- ¿fue que fallamos? Mina era distraída, era infantil, pero era sana.

Rei- es duro pero mina sale de todas (a Amy) se encuentra muy pálida

Amy- es normal, a su cuerpo le cuesta cortar esa dependencia que su organismo creo para con la cocaína. Se que pasara mucho tiempo para volver a ser la Mina de la adolescencia

Lita- entonces¿que? llamamos a serena y le decimos.

Amy- claro.

**CASA**

Serena apagaba todas las luces de la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de pagar las de la sala, vio que había alguien sentado en el sillón. Serena se acerca.

Serena(tono suave)- Darien, es hora de dormir

Darien cierra el libro que tenia en las manos. Serena se acerca por un lado, sabe muy bien que no hay enojo que dure más de un día. Darien la jala, teniéndola recostada. Serena en un impulso le besa. Darien le corta el beso

Serena- ¿aun sigues enojado?

Darien- sí, pero no

Serena- ¿como es eso?

Darien- si estoy enojado, pero no contigo, sino conmigo mismo

Serena- pero ¿por que?

Darien- por lo de esta tarde (pausa, respira profundo) hice un escena de celos. Pero te juro que no fue mi intención. Todo ha sucedido tan de repente, mientras estabas en coma. Riñe en una incubadora, la soledad me consumía. Supongo que algo en mí ya me avisaba. Pero fue la desesperación de que de nuevo ya no dejes como siempre el rastro de tu existencia en esta casa, por lo que me puse berrinchoso y… (Serena lo abraza, dejando atónito a Darien)

Serena- perdóname por dejarte solo, por no hacer nada por nuestra hija, por traer de nuevo la soledad en tu vida. Pero es ahora, quiero recuperar mi vida, mi tiempo perdido, pero nunca fue mi intención dejarlos de lado, si lo llegaste a pensar, por favor ya no te pongas así que me lastimas.

Darien aparta un momento a serna y ve que unas lágrimas traviesas surcaban su rosota. L limpia delicadamente los rastro de de lagrimas y le planto un beso, volviéndose abrazar y, volviendo a nacer en ellos la pasión.

**OLIMPO **

Apolo- ¡Atenea! (mira en una habitación, solo muebles se dirige a una segunda habitación)

Apolo- ¡Atenea, donde estas! (vuelve a encontrarse solo en la siguiente escena)

Atenea- aquí Apolo! (dice una joven asomando la cabeza por una puerta continua)

Apolo corre hacia ella, ve que Atenea mira unos dibujos que señalan hombrecitos trabajando, o arrodillándose ante figuras

Atenea (sin voltear)- ¿crees que lo que hace tu hermana es lo correcto? Digo ella quiere que los mortales reconozcan el poder olvidado de los dioses (camina hacia un lado, señala una pequeña escena) ¿recuerdas cuando lo descubrimos?, fue gracias a Pandia, quien sedujo al viejo y nos lo trajo

Apolo- claro que si. Sabía muy bien que somos los mejores amigos de su madre y que nunca la traicionaríamos

Atenea- no fue la misma suerte que corrió con cierta amistad, pero dime ¿cómo es que Artemisa cambió tanto?

Apolo- creo fue una vez que fue hacia el templo de Afrodita

Atenea (perpleja)- afrodita? Pero si no la vemos desde hace mucho

Apolo- pero algo me dice que ya nos volveremos a ver las caras (Apolo le mira con seguridad)

**HOSPITAL**

En el cuarto de mina una enfermera estaba tomando notas del monitor cuando un movimiento anormal, la hizo llamar al doctor que estaba pasando de repente.

enfermera- doctor la paciente esta sufriendo un shock

doctor- reconozcan sintomas

enfermera- confirmado listos para establecer a la paciente

doctor- confirmen inyeccion

"una vez mas las emergencias surgen en momentos que uno no espera" piensa el doctor. mientras examina la situacion.

**DEPARTAMENTO**

Andrew y Lita entran enciende la luz del recibidor. Se quitan las casacas.

Andrew (voltea)- …sabes que mas Lita, que aunque sea pésima persona es tu amiga

Lita (con un tono de tratando de no perder la guerra)- y no es que le juzgue, es solo que tres años no nos hemos visto y me parece muy exagerado.

Andrew- ven te voy a preparar un te, y así conversamos mejor

**SALA **

Amy entraba a su casa con una gran bolsa de papel, y se podía que llevaba algunas verduras. Richard sale a recibirla

Amy- hola Richard, disculpa a tardanza estaba ayudando a mi madre.

Richard- tranquila, te ha llegado correo

Amy se dirige a la mesa donde había un gran sobre, tomo una tijera y cortó el dobladillo

Amy (leyendo)- Universidad de Berlín…escuela de medicina… estimada estudiante… Le comunicamos que…

Richard se acerca por detrás para curiosear, cuando amy baja la carta ocultándola en su regazo

Richard- ¿de qué se trata?

Amy (nerviosa)- me concedieron una beca para estudiar en Alemania

Richard- eso es genial Amy, Cuba seria muy lejos para ti (sonrie)

Amy (lo mira perpleja)- entonces… pero los preparativos de la boda

Richard- ¿cuanto tiempo seria la beca?

Amy- algo de seis meses

Richard- y ¿cuando debes partir?

Amy- el lunes próximo

Richard- pues alístate mañana nos casamos por lo civil

**MANSION **

Setsuna ingresa a la habitación de haruka la encuentra leyendo la sección de espectáculos de un periódico

Setsuna- ¿que pasa contigo Haruka?

Haruka- nada¿por que lo dices?

Setsuna- pues pareces rara desde hace unos días (levanta una ceja) es por lo que te dije de mantenernos en silencio

Haruka- en parte, pero también me preocupa lo que me voy enterando

Setsuna- pues que haz estado leyendo, o viendo

Haruka- pues lo de la otra tarde

Hotaru (interrumpe la escena)- mamá setsuna, acaba de llamar mi papa, podemos ir a visitarlo (aparte) y ver si me regala mi notebook, mas avanzado

Setsuna- si cariño (señala a haruka) deja que termine de hablar con haruka

Haruka- no te preocupes, hotaru diviértete con tu papá, setsuna salgo, si me busca michiru, dile que vuelvo tarde

Setsuna- ok, Hotaru ponte una chaqueta liviana. Haruka ve con cuidado

Haruka se despide con la mano, al poco tiempo se escucha el ruido de un motor en marcha

**OLIMPO **

Una joven se encuentra recostada en un sofá

Artemisa (llora histérica)- porque me suceden tantas cosas a mí... ¿Quien duda por la traición de la rechazada esa?

Hera entra a la habitacion, molesta

Hera- ¿que pasa Artemisa? Tus lloriqueos se escuchan hasta el río styx

Artemisa- Hera ayúdame a volver a tener el control sobre mi padre, está bien si no quieres a mi hermano, pero mi padre tiene el poder de eliminar a otro dios menor, sin que se le haga un juicio

Hera- primero Artemisa, ni lo quiero, ni lo estimo ni nada. Sobre el control de Zeus, olvídalo. El pobre ya está demasiado viejo, la otra vez lo escuche reclamando a su hermano Hades porque no se lo lleva.

Artemisa- si ya no tengo el control sobre el, entonces lo demás, están dispuestos a dar marcha atrás

Hera- así es, no cuentes conmigo, Artemisa, Selene será menor tú, en jerarquía, pero es mucho más importante como persona. (Aparte) ahora si, voy a buscar mi copa (Artemisa se interpone en el paso de Hera)

Hera- ¿que pasa ahora?

Artemisa- nada, dime donde esta tu copa

Hera- no te preocupes, yo sé donde lo he guardado (Hera da un paso. Artemisa vuelve a interponerse)

Hera- Artemisa esta bien, esta en el cajón de arriba. (sale de escena)

Artemisa, se dirige hacia el mueble, saca a copa, y le da una ultima mirada hacia la caja pequeña que se encuentra debajo del sillon en que se encontraba lloriqueando


	7. Acto 6

**ACTO 6 **

**TEMPLO **

Rei se miraba en el espejo por segunda vez en la noche. Nicolás la miraba preocupado, tenía un sentimiento.

Nicolás- Rei tranquila¿si? ya estas demasiado hermosa, para deslumbrar al espejo.

Rei- calla bobo, no es eso lo que veo, recuerdas que antes me encerraba frente al fuego sagrado, creo que hay un método similar para ver el futuro

Nicolás ah si, señorita bruja

Rei (aparentando enojo)- uy!! Ya te dije que no soy bruja.

Nicolás- eres una bruja muy mona

Rei(ponindo los brazos en jarra)- ah si, pero yo no pienso lo mismo de ti.

Nicolás se acercaba precipitosamente hacia la chica, Rei ya entendía todo el mecanismo del juego, la seduciría, la pondría a mil voltios, pero siempre la dejaría ahí, en la cúspide, dándole un pequeño beso semi sano en la frente y se iría acostar.

Rei (piensa) ¡ja! te creeré esta vez (lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y se le aventó con un beso)

Nicolás atónito saboreaba aquellos labios que pudo conquistar. Creería que por fin ya podría ser su oportunidad. Rei, se separo de el y le dio un beso inocentón en la punta de la nariz. Y salio hacia de la habitación

**HOSPITAL**

En una sala con algunas enfermas descansando, suena el teléfono que hace que una de ellas salga disparada del sillón que se encontraba despatarrada. Contestando el teléfono

Enfermera- alo? (bosteza y se tapa a boca)

Voz- alo? Se encuentra la doctora Mizuno

Enfermera- sí¿Pero de parte de quien?

Voz- dígale que de parte de su hija

La enfermera presiona un botón de un segundo teléfono

Enfermera (aparte) ojala se encuentre en su consultorio

Por la línea se escucha que descuelgan

Doctora- alo?

Enfermera- buenas noches doctora, mil disculpas pero en el teléfono le llama su hija.

Doctora- ¿ah, si? Pásela

La enfermera conecta ambas líneas y descuelga el auricular

Amy- ¿alo¿Mamá?

Doctora- hola hija, que pasa que me llamas a medianoche

Amy- mama me ha pasado dos cosas increíbles

Doctora- ¿son buenas? o ¿malas?

Amy- son buenas, mamá me concedieron un beca para estudiar en Berlín.

Doctora- ¿la otra?

Amy- Richard adelanto nuestra fecha de matrimonio

Doctora- wow hija, me sorprende, son dos cosas y cuando es la fecha,

Amy- mama, es mañana

Doctora (apunto de desmayarse)- pero amy, es muy apresurado

Amy- no te lo creas. Ya estábamos comprometidos

Doctora- ya lo sé, y Richard me parece un buen muchacho, pero creo que mejor es que se tomen las cosas mas con calma, aprovechen este tiempo y se definan mejor

Amy(frunciendo el ceño)- que quieres decir

Doctora- no quiero decir nada mas de lo que te digo, no trates encontrar palabras entre los espacios de lo que te hablo

Amy (molesta)- ok mamá, solo te avisaba, no te pedía consejo. Muchos besos mami (colgó el teléfono)

**DEPARTAMENTO**

En una cama ordenada donde apenas se podían ver dos cuerpos acostados, uno de ellos empezó a retorcerse. El otro también se movió

Lita- Andrew, debemos hablar.

Andrew- por favor Lita, mañana conversamos.

Lita- No creo que haya mañana para mí, mañana debo marcharme a Italia.

Andrew (adormilado)- pero vuelves rápido

Lita (lo golpea suavemente)- hey! te hablo en serio, mañana parto a la 7 de la mañana

Andrew- lo discutimos mañana a la 6 ¿si?

Lita- eso es imposible, no estare cuando despiertes

Andrew extendió el brazo buscando el interruptor de la lámpara de mesa de noche

**CASA **

Una pobre sonámbula rubia se despertaba por décima vez en la noche, se levanta de la cama en la oscuridad, y a tientas llego a una habitación donde una pequeña criatura gritaba con todas su ganas

Serena (tono suave)- sh sh tranquila Rinnie, (se acerca a la ventana) ay dios podrías derrumbar una torre con tu grito (levanta al bebe de la cuna y la carga)

Serena- ahora veo que eres una mañosa, ya te gusto el brazo ¿no? (hace mimos al bebé) (el bebe la mira y le sonríe)- eres muy coqueta, me pregunto a quien habrás salido

Voz- creo que a ti, en todo (la luz se encendió. su visión tuvo que adaptarse y vio que su marido estaba en el umbral de la puerta)

Serena- ¿Darien¿Que haces levantado? (cansada)- Anda a dormirte, mañana te toca ir a trabajar.

Darien- pero ¿no quieres descansar tu también? Ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad para ponerte al día

Serena- ok, para ninguno, los dos nos trasnochamos. Mira que sonríe (los ojos vivaces de su hija muestra la gran vitalidad en tan pequeño ser)

**DEPARTAMENTO**

La luz en un departamento, los humores ofuscados, todo eso lleno la habitación de dos amantes que conversaban aparentando serenidad

Lita- recuerdas que poco antes que Serena saliera embarazada y me habían avisado sobre la beca a Italia. Han pasado mas de cuatro meses solo me queda una semana para entrar a la escuela

Andrew (golpeándose la frente)- ay no, no lo recordaba.

Lita- tranquilo, es por medio año.

Andrew- pero Lita…

Lita- Andrew, no hagas pucheros que tu te haces un niño y yo, que te corrijo, me pongo mas vieja

Andrew- mi amor, tú nunca te vas a volver viejita, eres hermosa en todos lados, cada vez que te miro durmiendo, me pregunto cuanto he hecho para que me haya recompensado el cielo. (Andrew vio que en las mejillas de Lita se tornaba carmín)

Lita(coqueta)- ay Andrew.. (sus labios se unen una vez mas)

**MANSION**

Michiru no necesitaba los ruleros para ponerse trinche de la tardanza de su amante. Miraba con ojos de león enjaulado hacia la ventana

Michiru- donde pudo meterse Haruka ya pasa más de las doce de la noche

Setsuna entra por el corredor

Setsuna- Michiru tranquila ya va a volver… pero ahora siéntate, he visto una vez más una conexión con el olimpo

Michiru- ah¿si?

Setsuna- si, Michiru, y hay algo que me incomoda. ayer estaba estudiando con el telescopio unos fenómenos, y vi algo...

Michiru- al grano Setsuna

El ruido de motor que se acercaba. La silueta corrió desde el jardín y como un relámpago apareció entre las muchachas

Michiru- haruka… ¿De donde vienes?

Haruka- siéntese aunque igual se va a desmayar

Setsuna- ¿de que?

Haruka- han matado a luna

**JARDINES DEL OLIMPO**

en la oscuridad se podia ver la silueta activa de una joven, que sacaba tierra, haciendo un hueco

joven(agarra una caja que tenia a su costado- ojala que nadie te encuentre maldita arrastrada

de pronto un as de luz alumbra el jardin, Apolo sale extrañado hacia afuera, mira pasmado

Apolo(enojado)- Artemisa ¿que haces?

* * *

Hola!!!

mil disculpas a todas, a mi "encargada" se le volo el dedo o la tecla, y que mando acto sin ninguna nota mia.

**Daly**¿estuviste afuera?? (sorry yo tambien estuve fuera de mi) gracias (por decir que soy lenta -de alguna forma indirecta-) jeejeje es broma. sobre: muy felices para ti?' yo creo que las personas necesitan algo en que sonreir (lo lamento muchismo estuve escuchando por 5 horas unas canciones entre mariliyn manson, the cure- AFI y white stripes, y el capituo anterior es un resultado muy a ese estilo de musica)

**Danyseren**: la idea de la destruccion del mundo... pues que curioso, yo no pierdo la vista de esa meta. asi que esto es pura divagacion. aunque asi como en el otro fic, yo tomo temas de la vida real, (por dios no me vayan a comparar con esas tragicomedias de la tele) sobre las drogas (vi hace un año un pelicula "mi nueva mejor amiga", que fue bravazo una de las escenas es algo de que tome para marcarlo en el capitulo anterior)

**CHIK-YEYE**: gracias por tus palabras, me doy cuenta que he marcado mucho en mis lectoras.. gracias por seguir con este fic. bueno sobre el fin del anterior fic y el comienzo de este.. pues no era tanto asi que digamos, (creo que leiste mi profile??) y Octavio Paz (¿soy un buen ejemplo o malo?), jaja gracias por tus palabras (otra vez), es bonito saber que le soy importante (aunque sea interesada) (no tre preocupes de disculparte, soy yo la que no se deja entender muy bien)

sobre la practica de pingüinos... mmm, es algo muy raro, me avisaron que iba haber un viaje de investigacion y me embarque, creo que me llevo mucho mejor con los animales que con los seres humanos. esto es solo pasando unas vacaciones, pronto regresare de nuevo a casa

**Gina lee: **mi reinado dura hasta mañana que viene una avioneta para llevarme de nueva a mi aburrida vida. disculpa si no entiendes sé que no haypretexto alguno... ojala este si se pueda y luego me escribes cuales son tus dudas

dejen reviews, por fis!! (no importa si son denuncias por malograr el tema o si la ... creo que mejor no lo digo, bueno se me antojo que tanto he leido algunas otras escritoras que todavia hacen el chantaje que si no hay tantos reviews, no suben... bueno si alguna de ellas lee, no es una critica destructiva pero es algo molesto) (tambien estuve leyedo otras cosas y ¡dios! hay personas -unos cuatro gatos- que se dedican a chismorrear y a hacer conjeturas - me quito antes de hacer higado- )

no sin antes...

**un abrazo fuerte para todas (ya no tan esquimal)**

**M&M**


	8. Acto 7

**ACTO 7 **

**OLIMPO **

Era de noche, aquel cuerpo viejo, se levantaba de nuevo tras los gritos femeninos, enormes mientras mas se acercaba. Zeus vio en aquel reloj viejo, habían pasado 30 minutos en el Olimpo, y que el próximo minuto tampoco seria tan amable para el, como hubiera querido que fuera. La puerta se abre, entra tres personas

Zeus (enojado)- Hera ¿que sucede?

Hera- Zeus debo informarte de algo

Zeus- ¿quieres hablarlo aquí?

Hera- no, será mas tarde. Artemisa vuelve

La cara pasmada de Zeus desapareció cuando la presencia de Artemisa en un estado deplorable quedo a sus ojos. Apolo la escoltaba

Apolo- padre exijo que se le juzgue a mi hermana, por el asesinato de luna, la tutora de Pandia

Hera (se levanta) ¿como?

Zeus- que hiciste Artemisa (sordo de furia)

Artemisa- todo lo que dice Apolo es mentira, yo no la mate, la encontré agonizando cerca de los arbustos de la habitación de Dionisos

Zeus- y porque no lo informaste, aunque tengas 2500 años, sigues estando bajo mis ordenes

Hera- basta Zeus decide que haremos con Artemisa

Zeus- que se le entable las debidas investigaciones

Apolo- pero padre...

Zeus- nada mas... (Levanta la mano) y llévenla a una celda, no la quiero ver mas.

Zeus les dio la espalda a Apolo, Hera y Artemisa, que tenia una cara de asustados. Apolo con resignación condujo a la fuerza a su hermana fuera de la habitación mientras Hera miraba su esposo.

**CASA **

Serena se preparaba para ir a la facultad. Corría por todas partes de la casa, tomaba un sorbo de jugo y lo dejaba para correr a los altos y bajaba con la misma rapidez

Serena (desesperada)- ah!! Donde deje las llaves de la casa.

El lloriqueo de un bebé la hace reaccionar. Serena se dirige al sillón donde carga a la criatura

Serena- bueno ya se que haremos. Me voy a ahora y regreso más temprano, antes de que darien vuelva irse de guardia.

Coge su cartera y la bolsa de pañales y salio de la casa.

DEPARTAMENTO

De nuevo el despertador lo volvía a levantar una hora después. Lo golpeo con fuerza hasta dar con el botón de apagar. Se arreglo los cabellos castaño-claro, abrió los ojos para ver el retrato de una joven de mirada esmeralda

Andrew- solo falta unos 11 meses mas y eso quiere decir 335 días menos, lita te extraño mas de lo que te imaginas

Abrazo el retrato y después se despidió de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño.

BIBLIOTECA

Tenia menos de 3 minutos en la biblioteca, tenía un examen importante esa semana y el recuerdo de una joven de cabello no muy corto, le distrajo

Richard- Amy, ojala estés muy bien en Alemania

Se toco en anillo en l mano izquierda y reanudó el estudio

HOSPITAL

Enfermera- buenos días, doctor Chiba, este es el informe de la señorita Aino. Por ahora le suministramos la alimentación vía sondas, ha tenido unas secuencia de acto paranoicos.

Darien- a que se refiere

Enfermera- la señorita Aino ha querido atentar contra su vida. Ha utilizado los cubiertos para realizarse heridas. Una no muy profunda

Darien- puedes fundamentarlo mejor, aun no logro comprenderlo

Enfermera- claro doctor, sígame

La enfermera lo condujo hasta la habitación de mina que se encontraba sedada y le destapo una parte de ropa de hospital y dejo ver un gran pedazo de gasa por la parte del cuello. La enfermera le destapo y dejo ver una gran herida profunda cerca de la yugular

Darien horrorizado le dio instrucciones que no le dijera a nadie más sobre eso. Y a los que supieran que se mantuvieran callados, se fue a su consultorio, tomo su chaqueta se saco la bata blanca y salio. Apresurado

AUTOBUS

Serena miraba maravillada el gran día que se le aproximaba, tenia en la mente las cosas que podría hacer como estudiar de lejos a los animales, pero antes, dolorosamente, debía despedirse de Rinnie antes de irse a la facultad

Serena (mira la hora en el reloj de pulsera)- veo que puedo llegar temprano, tomo en brazos a su hija y con la otra mano sus paquetes, y bajo de bus, camino unas cuantas casas y entro por una puerta, adentro un mujer joven y alegre la recibió.

Serena- hola Lena, hubiera querido traerla mas temprano, pero buscaba mis laves

Lena- y no te preocupes serena, tu hija ya llego, así que solo quédate tranquila mientras vas a clases.

Serena- por cierto, te dejo de nuevo la pañalera grande, porque la semana pasada no quedo muy bien que digamos (serena recuerda que llego a recogerla con darien en el auto y salio con una pañalera pequeña y los pañales sucios en una bolsa no muy agradable)

Lena- pues discúlpame tú, ese día tenia que cuidar a las mascotas de mi tía, y no te imaginas el olfato de los cachorros cuando encuentran un pañal fresco.

Serena- bueno ahora si debo irme, nos vemos dentro de tres horas. (Le da un beso en la frente a su hija y se la entrega a la muchacha) adiós Lena

Lena- adiós serena (mira al bebe en sus brazos) ahora Rinnie, debo darte tu leche.

Y entran a la cocina.

AUTO

Darien marcaba a escondidas en el teléfono celular el número de serena. Mientras en la radio se escuchaba algunas noticias. Darien resignado dejo el teléfono a un lado y subió el volumen de la radio una voz masculina comunicaba

Siguiendo con sección de naturaleza, la preocupación de los científicos por la razón que este año, en las costas de los países asiáticos, el número de suicidios de las ballenas ha incrementado un 15 por ciento. Los pescadores se sienten entristecidos por tales actos. Estos mamíferos sacrifican su vida para la preservación de su especie. Siguiendo con las noticias internacionales, una bomba ha conmocionado al medio oriente asesinando a un gran número de personas...

Darien se quedo pensando en lo que decía la radio, sin sentir el bullicio del tráfico de las 8 de la mañana

FACULTAD

Serena entraba su primera clase de la semana, tenía una práctica y le entusiasmaba el hecho de ver el gesto de molestia de profesor cuando ella se negara a acercarse a un animal.

Serena- pero una vez que me acerque, y eso que me tendré que acostumbrar para el resto de mi vida (mira el cielo) ay, darien una sola vez al año, nunca hace daño (sonríe)

TEMPLO

Rei volvía a colgar el fono al escuchar la voz de su novio acercarse que corrió la puerta y entro, llegaba con el rostro desencajado por el cansancio, tenía bajo el brazo un periódico.

Rei- ¿que sucede, Nicolás?

Nicolás- Rei, lee esto

Rei leyó el titular, y se tapo la boca, cogió con fuerza el fono y marco el número del periódico

Rei (furiosa)- alo?

Voz- alo¿si?

Rei - quisiera hablar con el encargado de la sección de Espectáculos

Voz- no la puede atender, le puedo tomar el mensaje

Rei- quisiera que le diga que estoy sumamente furiosa por las patrañas que escriben sobre la señorita Aino, y que esas fotos son pura trafa, así que dejen de sembrar esa imagen. La señorita Aino no es ninguna cocainómana y nunca tentaría contra su vida

Rei colgó enojada el teléfono, y salio del templo, cogió un taxi y se fue. Nicolás se golpeaba una vez más por la actitud tan apasionada de su novia al defender a sus amigas

MANSION

Hotaru volvía a mostrar su cuaderno a Setsuna, que le había encargado un ensayo. Hotaru rabiosa le mostró unos garabatos y Setsuna obviamente enojada se lo lanzo lejos, diciendo que lo haga con una excelente caligrafía y si hubiera una falta ortográfica le mandaría a hacer de nuevo, hasta que ella descubriera su error

Hotaru- pero no se vale Mamá Setsuna, si no me lo indicas, menos sabré cual es mi error

Setsuna- entonces querida, seria mejor que agarraras el libro de Gramática y lo estudiaras a la perfección

Hotaru empezó a patalear en cuanto se alejo de Setsuna, de pronto entraba Haruka que sin saberlo, había sido merecida por una de las patadas de una berrinchosa adolescente. Haruka se soba la pierna mientras se acercaba a Setsuna.

Haruka- y ¿ahora que sucedió con Hotaru?

Setsuna- ni creo que quieras saberlo, pero me dijo que tenia un chiste, pero fue de lo mas obsceno, así que le mande a hacer un ensayo

Haruka- y me puedes decir sobre que era el ensayo (bebe un poco de café)

Setsuna- sobre ¿por que es importante la educación sexual?

Haruka escupió el café, viendo las cejas parlantes de Setsuna que amenazaban su vida. Haruka- imposible que le hayas mandado a hacer sobre eso

Setsuna- pues lo hecho, hecho esta. y Michiru?

Haruka- me pidió que la dejara en el museo, mientras llegaba un acuerdo con el director. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver a Hotaru, no vaya a ser que se meta a una página porno "por error"

Haruka deja a Setsuna limpiando la alfombra la gran macha de café… y entra a la habitación de la adolescente

Haruka- hola Hotaru

Hotaru- hola Papá Haruka, ya sabes el trabajo que me mando Mamá Setsuna

Haruka- si, pero por que no me lo dices, tal vez Setsuna, lo tomo muy puritanamente

Hotaru se sonrojo, pero decidida se acerco a haruka y le dijo algo al oído. Haruka un minuto después Haruka estaba roja, y salio de la habitación, escondiéndose en el baño.

* * *

Hi!! de nuevo yo, creo que me veo en probelmas, porque bueno no recibi muchos reviews que digamos, pero, lo mejor es que las lectoras esten a gusto.

bueno las dudas: sobre los temas del fic, pues si es son algo descabellado, pero si cuando suceden cosas y uno ni se imagina que pudo haberlo visto en la tele, y no poderlo vivido en la vida real, algunos temas no debo tomarlo a ligera, pero ojala se pueda tocar mas a fondo

sobre Luna: va a pasar unos cuantos capitulos par (creo que uno ) para que se esclaresca, pero antes el regreso de alguien que sacude no solo a la protagonista... (todo!!)

gracias los animos... cualquier ayuda es grata y necesaria.. no se preocupen

y ahora bueno.. creo que solo les comento, me tomo todo estos dias, para comprender, que estando lejos, de mis amados pingüinitos... puedo ayudarlos... estando en el zoologico... (y ahora creo que me quieren denunciar, porque supuestamente habria alterado el resultado de mis examenes medicos) y como que nunca una institucion se podria equivocar.. imposible!! por ahora...

Abrazos (a todas, sin excepciones, nunca)

**M&M**

_PS: bueno les aviso tambien que hay unas fallas del fanfiction, que tarda en enviar los mensajes tanto de subida de capitulos como los reviews que ustedes manda... (por eso que no me enviaba sus reviews tan amables) (no es mala, y eso que lo digo yo -uhhh Sallycienta te quiero mucho huachafa-)_


	9. Acto 8

**ACTO 8**

**FACULTAD DE VETERINARIA**

Serena llevaba tres horas tratando de plantarse la cara en la mesa, se caía de sueño. Ni se dio cuenta que la clase había de terminar en un minuto. Escribía en su fólder los movimientos de un animal a su elección

Serena (piensa)- no puedo creer que haya escogido un oso perezoso… ni se mueve un...

(La campana sonó y la mayoría de los jóvenes estudiantes salieron despavoridos, la figura de una mujer mayor se acerco a serena que miraba el reloj de pulsera.

Serena- profesora, bueno lo he estado observando durante un hora y solo se ha movido un vez.

Profesora- estas cayéndote de sueño, pasa a descansar un rato, muchacha, si quieres yo le llamo a tu esposo para que venga a buscarte

Serena- ¿usted cree? debo ir por Rinnie a la guardería. Además aun no me ha dicho cuando puede tomarme un examen sustitutorio, ya mostré a la universidad que fue por problemas de salud.

Profesora- para que no estés nerviosa, el próximo examen que es dentro de una semana te valdrá por dos.

Serena- entiendo... (Bosteza) disculpe profesora pero es inevitable.

Profesora- tranquila Serena, yo te ayudo en este ciclo

Serena le agradeció el gesto, y se despidió de la mujer, se puso la cartera en el hombro, y salio.

**CASA**

Darien paseaba como león enjaulado, miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, y cada vez que quería localizarla la contestadora lo cortaba

Darien (respira profundo y cierra los ojos)- bueno, sé que se le olvida encender el móvil así que, para que preocuparme, además fue una buena excusa muy buena para salir del hospital (se sienta e el sofá) a esperar a Serena que trae a la gordis (toma el control remoto y presiona el botón rojo)

En el televisor, el primer canal que mostraba era programas infantiles, recordaba que hacia tiempo que detestaba aquel programa donde un dinosaurio morado sicodélico, mostraba a unos niños, (ni tan niños) a bailar, y que una vez le dijo a su esposa que nunca permitiría que su hija viera semejante huachafeada. y ahora un año después se arrepentía de haber dicho tal cosa

Darien (murmurando a su esposa) tiene apenas dos meses y medio de nacida y no comprende que le haces al moverte como un esquizofrénico... mira tú, y me decías que era tremenda huachafada

Darien carraspeo al recordar esa burla que fue la madre de todas las que le siguieron. Cambio de canal, miraba sin ganas, cuando un anuncio de estreno de película le llamo la atención

televisión- este 23 de noviembre llega a nuestra cartelera, una película muy promocionada...An Inconvenient Truth, es un documental que trata sobre un tema no tan actual pero que es demasiado importante como para no tomarle atención: El calentamiento Global, visiten la siguiente dirección electrónica para saber mas de la película...

Las imágenes de devastación, de derretimiento de glaciares, los temblores, las tormentas los huracanes se quedaron en la mente de Darien, después de mucho tiempo

**HOSPITAL**

Rei sentada en la sala de espera del piso, tenia más de dos horas, nadie le había dado noticias de mina, y jamás nadie se le acerco a atenderla. Pidió a gritos ver su amiga, pero los de seguridad la pudieron contener antes de que se le encimara a la enfermera de recepción.

Rei (mirando al piso con los ojos enrojecidos)- ¿que te han hecho Mina?.. ¿Quien te hizo esto ¿por que?

Una enfermera la encuentra con los ojos llorosos, se acerca

Enfermera- ¿que sucede muchacha?

Rei- las personas... no, mejor dicho, quienes son ajenos a lo que creen que lo dicen es verdad no saben que detrás de un titular hay un dolor, una emoción que nos incumbe a todos.

Enfermera- ¿que te han hecho?

Rei- he venido a buscar a mi amiga mina, según los tabloides, Mina ha intentado suicidarse, y mostraron fotografías de que ella se encontraba convaleciente, en este hospital.

La enfermera le tendió un pañuelo al ver que la ultima frase nubla de nuevo los ojos de Rei.

Enfermera-yo se que ha sucedido con tu amiga, espera un momento

La enfermera se acerco a la mesa de recepción y pidió el teléfono. Rei apenas pudo escuchar que la mujer, pedía cierto permiso, para hablar de "aquel asunto" después de unos minutos, la mujer volvió sonriente, con un papel en la mano, y se lo entrego endosado.

Enfermera- ya no te preocupes de tu amiga, ella se encuentra en esta dirección

Rei- ¿con quien converso?

Enfermera- con el medico que la trato

Rei- dígame cual es su nombre

Enfermera- Darien Chiba

Rei salio echa una salvaje, con la cara enrojecida de lágrimas e ira interna. Presionó fuertemente el botón del ascensor, al abrirse se encontró con la mirada de Nicolás que se sorprendió, ella le dio la espalda y presiono el botón de piso 1

**CALLE**

Richard trataba de comunicarse con Amy, después de pasar toda la mañana, aun no había almorzado, y esperaba por lo menos comunicarse con su damisela

Richard- aunque pueda encontrarse durmiendo.

El rugido de su estomago, le hizo despertar y supo que tenia que comer antes que su estomago se achicara. Guardo el móvil y se dirigió a un restaurante. Camino unas cuantas casas y las puertas electrónicas se abrieron, era un restaurante de comida rápida, se dirigió a la fila donde había un hombre de contextura delgada alto. Resopló al ver en el mostrador la comida que ofrecían.

Richard- y ahora que voy a comer

el hombre se volteo y le dijo- te recomiendo el menú 3 ese por lo menos lleva pye de manzana

Richard lo reconoció- Andrew, hola

Andrew- hola Richard ¿que tal te va?

Richard- no tan bien, sabes que Amy se fue hace un mes a Alemania

Andrew- te entiendo, Lita también se fue, a Italia.

Richard- por el momento, somos solteros comprometidos.

Andrew- es cierto... y como no están las chicas por lo menos nos debemos acompañar

Richard es cierto la nostalgia me hace ensimismarme mas de lo habitual

El ruido de los altavoces y los pedidos hicieron que continuaran avanzando en la fila. Transcurriendo la tarde e iniciando una pequeña confraternidad

**MANSIÓN**

Michiru miraba la puerta cerrada del baño. No había legado hacia mucho, y Hotaru la sorprendió diciendo que Haruka se había encerrado en el baño en cuanto llego

Michiru (toca la puerta)- ¿Haruka? te encuentras bien

Haruka (detrás de la puerta)- si no te preocupes, yo salgo.

Michiru volvió a montar guardia mientras Setsuna se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber blanqueado un poco aquella mancha de café que según ella se hacia menos visible.

Setsuna (a Michiru)- ni te lo creas, eso nos dijo hace una hora

Michiru- pero ¿como fue?... ¿vino mal? ¿Les dijo algo?

Setsuna- yo creo que aquí tienes a la culpable (mientras atraía a la fuerza a Hotaru que se encontraba escondida detrás de la puerta de su habitación)

Michiru- ¿que fue lo que le dijiste a Haruka?

Hotaru- la verdad que solo le dije un chiste, pero que conste que ella me pidió que le contara

Setsuna meneo la cabeza, le tapo la boca a Hotaru

Setsuna- ¿ya terminaste tu ensayo?

Hotaru afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza Setsuna la soltó y ésta se fue. Michiru por fin pudo ver la cara de Haruka con un papel enrollado en la nariz. Michiru la ayudo a incorporarse y la llevo a su habitación

**SÓTANO DEL OLIMPO**

Una voz volvía a gritar con fuerza para ser escuchada, pero nadie se acerco a su celda. La luz de las antorchas que flameaba y podría volverse oca de tantas sombras que veía

Artemisa- ¡¡por favor!! Sáquenme de aquí, digo la verdad. Luna estaba herida cuando a encontré, si no pregúntenle a mis doncellas que se encontraban conmigo

Un varón con nariz rosada como una cereza, se le acerco, dejando que su olor a vino hiciera retroceder a la joven con la nariz tapada por su mano

Artemisa- sácame de aquí, te lo ordeno

Soldado- usted... hip... y quien mas... hip

Artemisa- yo sola me basto, maldito borracho

Soldado- no se confíe... hip... tanto... hip... que esta celda esta hecha a su medida

Artemisa- a que te refieres

Soldado- a que no podrá utilizar ningún poder

Artemisa- yo no utilizare ningún poder

Soldado (inclinándose en la pared de lado derecho) - y entonces que hará… Por que ustedes… hip… los dioses no son nada sin sus poderes

Artemisa (piensa) soldado atrevido

Unos pasos se acercaban, el ebrio no se dio cuenta y cuando le dio la espalda a la diosa y se marcho, una sombra se acerco hasta la celda de la joven. Artemisa al verla se perturbo

Artemisa- ¿que haces aquí?

Sombra- pensé que me necesitabas

Artemisa- ya bastante me ayudaste, ahora lárgate

Sombra- crees que no se que lo de Endimión es pura excusa, que no eres tan pura y virginal como todos creen y que si digo lo que sé en tu juicio, pasaras a bañarte al río styx y que el barquero Caronte, tan sordo como es, te dejara zambullirte a en esas vengadora.

Artemisa- jaja ya sé quien eres... Solo ella sabía lo de Endimión

Sombra- no me lo puedo llevar a la tumba, eres una asesina

Artemisa-eso nunca lo digas

Sombra-antes de luna, tu mataste a Orión, o se te olvida la flecha que le arranco el corazón

Artemisa- cállate, tú no eres hija de Zeus, tu madre se encamó con el monstruoso hijo de Dionisos

Sombra- que soy hija de pan, eso es cierto y quien me cuido no fue mi padre, sino mi bisabuelo. Pero eso no me hace daño. En cambio tú vas de puritana a marimacha. Eos sin duda es una verdadera diosa al lado tuyo.

Artemisa- no se te ocurra repetir el nombre de esa dizque diosa, y mucho menos el de tu madre

Sombra- tu no tienes porque meterte con mi madre, Selene. Tú no estás enamorada de Endimión, es una excusa, la más ridícula

Artemisa- lárgate de aquí

Sombra- gracias, pensé que te gustaba el daño, pero antes (se acero y la agarro del brazo) para que no me olvides

Artemisa vio que esa sombra se fue, y al ver su brazo una huella morada y la perfecta silueta de una mano. La asusto y se desmayo.

**BUS**

Serena llevaba una cara de cansancio, en sus brazos estaba su pequeña hija, dormitando

Serena (piensa)- aun no son las dos de la tarde (mece a su hija en brazos)- creo que iré al mercado

Al asomar su mirada en la cartera, vio que su móvil estaba apagado

Serena- oh! creo que estoy en problemas (mientras presiono el botón de encendido)- ¡¡wow!! Tengo más 20 llamadas ¿de quien será? ¿De mis admiradores? (se contesta a si misma) olvídalo Serena estas casada y eres madre... (Mira la pantalla) es del señor esposo (marca el numero de la pantalla) (después de unos minutos suena la señal abierta)

Darien-alo?

Serena- alo, que sucede, Darien?

Darien- serena no me digas que dejaste el móvil apagado

Serena- lo lamento cariño pero no me di cuenta, bueno ¿para que me llamabas?

Darien- para decirte algo importante

Serena- si es importante, espera que voy a la casa ¿deseas que cocine?

Darien- no es tarde regresa con cuidado que te espero en el paradero

TAXI

Nicolás sentado en un extremo Rei sentada en el otro. Le dolía esa frialdad y ese coraje encerrado en la mente de su novia. No sabía como hacerla fugar. Se ponía nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba. Y mucho mas cuando quiso abrazarla, ella no era tan dulce, era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para abrirse y ser dócil.

Nicolás- Rei… quisieras...

Rei (molesta)- aun no Nicolás, aun no!

Rei miró hacia a ventana, el sol de la tarde le daba en la cara y el viento seguía meciendo sus cabellos a la fuerza

hi!!!!!!

Como verán estoy adelantando actos a una velocidad maratónica, gracias por el apoyo a todas las que me leen. Como adelante en el anterior capitulo, ya di mucha pistas en este acto.. Además sigo con eso de los medios de comunicación que informan mas que otras fuentes... gracias a los tres pilares de este fic (Gina lee, marinlucero chiba, Danyseren, y si se le olvido o no supo que subí, a daly) que me hacen sonrojar cada acto que subo... y a las que bueno una vez a las quinientas e hacen presentes pero me siguen desde el anterior fic)

Ojala les agrade este acto, que no es tan gracioso como el anterior espero subir uno mas.

Nuevamente un millón de gracias (ya la próxima contesto como en otras ocasiones... ahora debería estar en casa, pero me quede enviciada con la idea de este acto que me voy volando ahora mismo)

**Un abrazo a todas!!**

**M&M**


	10. Acto 9

**ACTO 9 **

**TAXI **

Rei vió que llegaba a su destino, Nicolás se preguntaba si era la dirección correcta

Rei (entregando unos billetes)- quédese con el cambio

Nicolás- pero es demasiado Rei, no se asuste señor, yo le espero

Abriendo la puerta, salio del auto, y se dirigió a la puerta. Nicolás, entonces, reconoció esa dirección

**CALLE **

Serena había bajado del bus desde hacia mucho tiempo, estaba esperando a Darien como el le indicio. Pero ya llevaba más de 10 minutos y según su físico no iba a poder aguantar más el peso de Rinnie, así que caminó rumbo a su casa

Serena (molesta)- que payaso se cree, ahora va a sentir mi cansancio cuando me lo encuentre. (Vio que frente de su casa había un taxi)- ¿quien rayos llego para que se plantara frente en la casa?

Camino con la velocidad que se podía permitir, para no despertar a la niña. Se acerco al taxi encontrándose con la mirada de terror de Nicolás

Serena- Nicolás¿que haces aquí?

Nicolás (nervioso) bueno... estoy esperando a que el señor chofer... me diera el vuelto.

Serena- donde esta Rei?

Nicolás- adentro (se le escapo)

Serena con la agilidad de un gato se apresuro a ir a su casa encontrándose con una escena no muy agradable.

Serena (alzando la voz)- ¿que rayos sucede aquí? (se dirige afuera) Nicolás, ven que debemos calmar a Rei

Nicolás salio del auto, vio que Rei estaba un esquina de la sala Darien en la otra, y en el medio de todos habían floreros rotos, mesas golpeadas

Nicolás se acerco a su novia, en cuanto rei recobro el aliento y quiso volver al cachascán, el la brazo conteniéndola. Darien miro asustado a serena, serena también se asusto.

Nicolás- basta rei, ya detente vas a destrozar la casa de Darien y serena

Rei (agitada, tratando de librarse)- no, solo quiero destrozarle la cara a este desgraciado...

serena- basta Rei, no entiendo porque quieres romperle la cara a mi marido

Rei- el tiene la culpa, Mina ha desaparecido por su culpa.

Serena- Darien me explicas sobre que habla Rei

Darien- es por eso que quise hablar con tigo. Mina cayó en las drogas y fue internada hace un mes en el hospital. Hace poco despertó, pero mostró escenas de paranoia y esquizofrenia, naturales en su caso. Así que la mande a un centro de rehabilitación.

Serena- Nicolás ¿tú sabías de esto?

Nicolás- si, lo supe desde el primer día

Serena- ¿quien más lo sabe?

Nicolás- Andrew y Richard

Rei- Amy y Lita

Serena- yo fui la ultima en enterarme... Como siempre... si me permiten (recostó a su hija en el sofá) gracias, ahora como dueña de la casa quisiera que, como somos cuatro adultos, en sus cabales y dispuestos a no pegarnos en la cara y no ser salvajes, nos sentáramos y discutamos ¿porque siempre soy la ultima de la fila en todo?

Rei se canso de seguir intentado librarse del fuerte abrazo de su novio- ya basta, ya no voy a volver a pelear (respiro profundamente, se arreglo un poco la ropa, se arreglo el cabello)

Nicolás, poco a poco, la soltó, se alejo apenas de ella. Darien, que estaba lejos de los tres presentes, se acerco mas confiado. Caminó y se sentó junto a su esposa. Rei también se sienta frente a ellos junto con Nicolás.

Rei- en este asunto debo decir que parte de eso tengo culpa, siempre que íbamos a visitarla decíamos que te íbamos a avisar, pero te veíamos que recién comenzabas tu vida de madre una noticia que perturbe tu felicidad...

Serena- es cierto que me puede perturbar, pero me puede hacer peor si yo me enterara que a una de ustedes les puede suceder algo con algún loco de la calle... (Mira hacia la venta) Rei, ustedes con mis amigas, y son mi familia, por ahora separadas pero lo son y lo serán, lo menos que me espero ya no somos adolescentes, no debemos guardar secretos entre nosotras, o ¿es que desconfían de mi?

Rei- lo lamento muchísimo, debí decírtelo desde el principio. Pero ahora me han dado la dirección del centro de rehabilitación, y no es eso, lo que me ha molestado fue algo que me mostró Nicolás en la mañana, (saca el periódico de su cintura) estos titulares me parecen de los mas ofensivos

Darien- es imposible estas fotos, yo dije explícitamente nada de visitas a la habitación de Mina, y no solo por su caso, también por que es del medio artístico y su imagen se mancharía

Rei- el daño esta dado, llame al teléfono del periódico, me negaron toda información

Nicolás- sin duda fue un infiltrado y se nota que las fotos fueron tomadas por una cámara de teléfono móvil

Serena- Darien ¿crees que esta bien en el centro que la mandaste?

Darien- claro la mande con una enfermera, su seguro lo paga. Además esta muy bien camuflada esa clínica y no le van a sacar mas fotos.

Rei- lamento lo de antes, se que mi actitud no fue la correcta, pero me desconocí en cuanto supe que tú tenías que ver en la situación de Mina

Darien- note preocupes, yo tuve la soberana "autoridad" par restringir el paso a quien sea. Sé que ustedes son muy importantes para Serena, y por ella, no quisiera que nada les pasara.

Nicolás- bueno es tarde, lamento el destrozo de esta tarde, Serena, no debí dejarla sola, y ya sé para la próxima vez

Rei- que pretendes decir con la próxima vez… aunque quizás la próxima vez no me podrás contener… nos vemos otro día serena (la abrazo fuerte)

Serena-ay… me vas a hacer escupir mis órganos. Rei!!!

Rei- que amor me tienes... bueno chau…

Nicolás- adiós Serena

Serena- chau Nicolás

Darien- Adiós rei… Oye Nicolás, cuidado con la fierecilla, compadre

Nicolás- ni me lo digas… (Tono burlesco)

Rei- que pretendes decir… (Desde fuera de la escena)

Darien cerró la puerta al despedirse de Rei y Nicolás. y se acerco, burlonamente, hacia Serena, que se encontraba viendo dormir a su hija, ésta levanta los ojos. Darien se sienta a su lado

Serena- dios! Rei tiene una mano, digamos, no tan fina (poniendo su mano en donde parecía la huella de una mano)

Darien (resoplo)- creí que me iba a matar..

Serena- no creo que llegara para mas, te hubiera volado unos cuantos dientes.

Darien- ¿quieres almorzar?

Serena- ummm aún no, quiero descansar después de dar de comer a Rinnie.

Darien (carga al bebé)- yo le doy el biberón mientras descansas. ¿Si?

Serena- mil gracias, Darien (se acerca y le da un beso, emocionada)

Darien- auch!! Serena (tocándose la mejilla)

Serena sube hacia la segunda planta. Darien deja a Rinnie en el sofá y se dirige a la cocina, luego vuelve con una bolsa de hielo en la cara, y saca el biberón de la pañalera.

**CALLE **

Andrew volvía atorarse, con un trozo de carne, mientras conversaba con Richard sonrojado por el bullicio de Andrew al reírse.

Andrew- ¡increíble!

Richard- para mi lo era, y poco a poco tuve que aceptar

Andrew- tú eras vidente, eso nadie lo tiene

Richard- pero es que antes de comprometerme con Amy, también de convivir con ella, me era difícil de manejarlo.

Andrew- y ¿nunca habías visto que terminarías casándote con la chica mas lista de tu escuela?

Richard- si lo había visto, pero si lo decía, posiblemente nunca se cumpliría. Puedo decir que el destino de cada uno conduce a la felicidad, no me puedo quejar por el mío.

Andrew- ¿te puedo preguntar por el mío?

Richard- claro

Richard se pone serio, Andrew, igual. El bullicio sigue en el fast food

**SOTANO DEL OLIMPO **

un joven entra por el portal, huele el aroma del vino consumado. Ve, el guardia se encuentra ebrio boca arriba. a la luz del fuego semioscuro, se dirigió hacia la celda del fondo, miro a través de los fierros, a su hermana tendida con una expresión de espanto.

Apolo (piensa)- quizás sea una trampa. Pero no se mueve, además... esa mancha, alguien hirió a mi hermana

Apolo se dirige hacia el soldado don le arrebata el manojo de llaves y abre la puerta de fierro, cargando en brazos a Artemisa y sale.

**HABITACION DE ZEUS **

Zeus dormía placidamente, o eso intentaba, Hera se le acerco, con un susurro suave, lo levanto furioso

Zeus, que dices mujer!, Apolo es incapaz de romper mis ordenes

Hera- pero, Zeus. Artemisa fue hallada inconsciente. Apolo la saco de su celda por su bien. (Preocupada)

Zeus- he dicho que se queda en la celda y se queda ahi, no puedo dejar que hasta el mas querido de mis hijos desobedezcan mis ordenes.

Hera- esta bien, se lo diré.

Hera sale, Zeus se echa sobre la cama, ese minuto era eterno, y claro que lo era, eterno, los minutos allí, no eran tan rápidos. Su tiempo era misericordioso, de terminarse, ellos morirían. Y eso, el rey de los dioses, no quería, por lo menos hasta no encontrar un sucesor, que diera de nuevo tiempo a sus criaturas.

**TEMPLO **

Nicolás entraba a la habitación y volvía a ordenar los muebles al agrado de si novia, quien venia cansada, y avergonzada por sus actitud de la tarde, el sol estaba por esconderse, y quería descansar.

Rei- espera Nicolás, yo traigo el té, tu siéntate a la mesa.

Nicolás asintió con cierto pavor, por si rei se le venia encima y querría romperle la cara y los cabellos y todo lo que fuera sólido.

Rei tardo unos cuantos minutos en aparecer por la puerta con dos tazas y una tetera con el humeante te asomando su presencia en la escena

Nicolás (bajando la taza, después del primer sorbo)- te quedó bien Rei.

Rei- creo que a ti te queda mucho mejor. (Sonriendo levemente)

Nicolás- ¿te sientes mal?

Rei- no, pero, quisiera disculparme con tigo por la escena de hoy, de verdad que me saco de mis casillas todo esto.

Nicolás- recuerda que yo tengo parte de culpa por haberte traído el periódico y mostrártelo.

Rei- pero fui muy grosera con Darien, y Serena.

Nicolás- pero sabes que eso no fue nada bueno, y te supiste disculpar. El malentendido ya se aclaro y dejémoslo, para otro día.

Rei- gracias por hacerme sentir bien.

Rei y Nicolás enlazan sus brazos y toman el té, mirando una luna aproximándose

**DEPARTAMENTO **

Richard llegaba después de haber estado mas 10 horas afuera de su rincón. Se acerco al sofá, y volvía a poner a reproducir un casette de video.

Richard (ebrio)- y… por que te fuiste, Amy?... hip… me hubiera ido contigo… hip

Y mirando, melancólico y ebrio, rompió a llorar en el momento en que el video mostraba cuando una mano anónima o alguien anónimo lo empujo, para dar de cabeza al sencillo pastel de bodas.

Richard (entrecerrando los ojos)- ¿¿¿por... hip… que??? Hip…

El sonido de golpes se escucho por la sala, el muchacho pataleo, y de nuevo el sonido volvió a escucharse, luego el grito de un anciano

Voz- oye nerd, deja de gritar, que no podemos tener intimidad entre mi señora y yo.

A Richard lo deprimió más, que hasta dos vejetes estuvieran acompañándose mientras el que estaba en toda la plenitud de la vida, estaba más solo que un guardia de seguridad a las cuatro de la mañana. Se dejo abandonar en los brazos de Morfeo y una botella escurriéndose de entre sus dedos.

**MANSION**

Michiru salía en pantuflas a la sala, la encontró vacía y oscura, se dirigió a la cocina, y saco de una alacena, un pequeño postre de un paquete.

Michiru- ojala que Hotaru nunca descubra mi rincón de los dulces de "Gansito" (mordisqueaba un gran trozo y entraba su habitación, cierra la puerta)

Hotaru salía de su habitación, corrió hacia la cocina, y de un mueble bajo, abrió la puerta y del fondo saca un postre.

Hotaru- que bueno que a nadie se le ocurre buscar unos "Pingüinos" en la puerta de plásticos (sonríe y entra a su habitación)

En sonido de una puerta que se está abriendo, y el sonido de bolsas, con la figura de Setsuna exhausta d tanto carga montón, se dirige a la cocina, y mira sigilosamente hacia la sala y el corredor.

Setsuna- bueno (abre la alacena) un paquete de "Pingüinos" para Michiru, (cierra la alacena, saca de la bolsa otro paquete) un paquete de "Gansito" para Hotaru (abre la puerta de plásticos, mete el paquete y cierra la puerta) un sixpack de red bull para Haruka (abre el refrigerador y mete las latas de bebidas) y bueno, para mi… un buen baño (saca un botella de baño de burbujas y se dirige hacia su habitación)

* * *

hi!!!!

esta vez si no fue tan rapido, pero eso si a primera parte la hice el mmiercoles no bien me levante, y todo lo demas hace unos minutos.. ojala les guste. un saludo a Gina lee, y daly, que estuvieron mandando los reviews del capitulo las preguntas:

Daly- Acto 7, no creerias si te dijera que al pensarlo, me mate de risa unas cuantas horas antes de pasarla a la computadora. sobre la muerte de luna, aun la voy a tener en proceso, (tipo... medical detectives). Acto 8, sí era Barney, (maldiciendo) tenia que rememorar mi temporada de ser padre y madre de mi sobrina... (la verdad que no soy ni madre, pero alguien tenia que hacer el papel de escudera) y bueno, yo no hacia nada con barney, si no con los teletubbies. era terrible... wwaaa!!! felicitaciones por el trabajo nuevo, y bueno que tal trabajito que conseguiste. no me voy a escapar de tu vista. cada semana

Gina lee- Acto 8, lo lamento, los capitulos son muy chicos, (aunque cada uno pasa de 5 capitulos... ahora, el hecho es que usted, señorita, devora los capitulos en un minuto -jejej, mentira gracias por seguir mi fic-) si lo de luna aun la voy a tener en proceso, para no defraudarlas... lo de MIna, pues si, algo debvia pasar, pero ya pronto las voy reunir. (acto9)nahhaha, la proxima subida la voy a poner mas interesante que el de ahora, espero. y eso de los agradecimientos, no son demas. son necesarios, para que pueda seguir con una imaginacion sumamente loca.

Danyseren- Acto8,ok lo admito estuvo muy apresurado.. prometo que no sucedera tan seguido... si la parte de haruka, que la mujer es muy seria, dios!!! que respire un poco! y no creo hyaa mujer seria con semejante adolescente... el tema de la destruccion (siempre mentada) es interesante, pero suele ser muy corriente (ahora vuelvo, debo irme a colgarme de mi techo)

Marinlucero chiba- gracias, (cada vez que que dicen cosas buenas, me sonrojo, dios!! juraba que yo no era un ser humano, podria ser un extraterrestre) la escena de las outhers.. dios fue un lapsus, ojala que se me ocurra mas! besos!!

bueno como por aqui, la sepñorita Gina lee pregunta por mi vida personal, bueno les comento que si, hubo unasfallas de los equipos medicos que hacian los exmenes (ya saben eso de resistencia, tenia que hacer ejercicios cardiovasculares.. y no se cuantas mas se llamaban), el asunto quedo con que fue una negligencia del instituto. yo volvi, pero el equipo aun se quedo, aun asi mandaran a un medico por el bien de los otros integrantes.

bueno debo despedirme... un abrazo a todas (y nadie diga que es demas porque ustedes se lo merecen gracias por seguir unas locuras..

**Abrazos (por millones)**

**M&M**


	11. Acto 10

**ACTO 10 **

**CASA **

Darien bajaba de la escalera, después de haber acostado a Rinnie y Serena aun se encontraba durmiendo

Darien (mira la sala)- preparare café, quizás Serena despierta y quiera algo caliente para tomar

Darien se dirige a la cocina, abre el grifo, pone la tetera al fuego. Miraba la ventana, la noche baña con su manto las flores el árbol, el pasto dejándolos oscuros

Darien (bosteza)- ojala que llegara el verano (acomodándose para dormir sobre la mesa)

**HABITACION **

Serena se encontraba despierta, desde hacia unos minutos, justo en el momento en que Darien cerraba despacio la puerta, quiso llamarlo, pero en ese momento, se había olvidado el nombre de sus esposo y luego, no le pudo salir voz alguna

Serena (piensa)- que raro, creo que me estoy quedando muda (se inclina para levantarse, pero siente una fuerza sobrehumana que no la deja moverse, ni siquiera puede respirar) (pierde la conciencia)

**SUEÑO **

Darien se encontraba por dormirse, un sonido lo puso alerta, agarro la escoba y se pego a la refrigeradora. Darien con un rápido movimiento se hizo frente a frente donde supuso que provenía el ruido

Darien (asombrado)- ¿qué? (dijo sin quitar la mirada del lugar) nada! (por el rabillo del ojo percibió un figura de capa negra) (miro nervioso, dando cara a cara con una sombra, que no había visto después de dos meses)

Darien- ¿que haces aquí?

La sombra que se encuentra para delante del lavaplatos

Darien- ¡responde!

Sombra- reconozco que me haz olvidado

Darien- no, Pandia, nunca te olvidaría, pero ¿por qué volviste? Sabes que mi esposa recobro el sentido

Sombra- olvidas que yo te dije que volvería a la normalidad después de mi despedida. Pero no he venido a discutir

Darien- perdóname, pero me sorprendí mucho al verte de nuevo

Sombra- veo que haz cuidado mucho de mi señora, pero solo lo diré una vez, cuídala.

Darien- la cuido más que a mi vida

Sombra- eso no basta, mi señora cuida este planeta, todos los días. Cuidad lo que ni siquiera es suyo.

Darien- ¿a que te refieres? ¿No dirás sobre el pasado?

Sombra- lo del pasado, ha sido solo un "entrenamiento" para lo que se viene.

Darien- déjate de rodeos.

Sombra- mi señora, tiene le poder dentro de si misma

Darien- en verdad no entiendo ¿poder? ¿Para que? (intenta sujetar a la figura, pero esta se desvanece, de pronto escucha un sollozo)

**INCONSCIENTE **

Serena se ve a si misma en un fondo negro con espesas figuras de humo blanco, lo reconoce.

Serena (piensa)- es como el lugar que conocí a Pandia... (Voz alta)- Pandia ¿Estas aquí!

No hubo cambio alguno, todo seguía nublado. Un leve canturreo que empezó como un susurro, y se fue tornando como un grito, llamo la atención de Serena, que se tapo los oídos con las manos.

Serena- ¿que lugar es este? (mira a un lado, ve que un tornando se forma por el humo incontenible de la escena) (un zumbido se cola en sus oídos, serena se asusta)

Serena- ¿donde estoy...? (Empieza a sollozar)

**COCINA **

Darien despierta, el sonido de la tetera chillona lo levanta y apaga la cocina. Se dirige hacia la puerta

Darien- que raro sueño (se dirige a la escalera, apaga los interruptores de luz, sube las escaleras)- sin duda esa voz era de Pandia. (Se dirige a la habitación de Rinnie)

Darien enciende la luz, mira la habitación pintada de rosa, tenia peluches hipoalergénicos, eso si. Se acerca a uno de los muebles, donde se encuentra un gran peluche de coneja blanca con vestido floreado melón, con ojos marrones, y muy peluda. Luego ve alrededor un montón de peluches de miles de animales, sapos, leones, tigrillos, gatos, perros, una jirafa, un elefante, tortugas y venados.

Darien- no tiene un osos (se dirige al centro de la habitación, donde se encuentra su hija, diminuta, como su edad se lo permitía)- parece que la cama se la va comer, es muy chiquita.

Rinnie media cerca de cuarenta y tres centímetros, pesaba apenas kilo y medio, tenia el rostro sereno y hermoso como el de su madre, era perfecta, no lloraba y no despertaba después de la comida de la noche. La llevaban al pediatra cada semana. Serena le decía que era tan callada y tranquila como él.

Darien- ahora entiendo, por que dicen que para ver cual es futuro de una novia, primero hay que ver como es la suegra. Riñe, serás tan bella como tu madre, y me traerás muchos dolores de cabeza. (Acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la niña) (Se le queda mirando tiernamente)

**HABITACION **

Serena se levanta tiene la cara empapada de sudor, en la almohada, mojada por ciertas lagrimas que aun rodaban en sus mejillas. Se dirigió al baño, se mojo la cara, y se miro al espejo.

Serena- no recuerdo lo que he sonado (se dirige a la venta que deja entrar un corriente de aire, sale del baño y de su habitación, ve que la luz de la habitación de Riña esta prendida. Serena entra sigilosamente al cuarto, y ve la espalda de su marido. Se le acerca, le toca el hombro.)

Darien- buenas tardes, señora Chiba

Serena (quejosa)- Darien porque me dejaste dormir mira que es más de la siete de la noche.

Darien- cuando te fui a ver, no decías lo mismo. (Murmurando) por favor, Darien, cinco minutitos mas…

Serena- tampoco me murmures. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darien- bueno, pasaba por aquí, cuando me dije, veamos a Rinnie. Entre y admiraba la preciosa hija que me haz dado

Serena- pero todo el merito no me lo llevo yo, tu también haz aportado.

Darien- ah ¿si? ¿Como en qué?

Serena- pues tú descúbrelo. (Tono divertida)- no sientes esa esencia de misterio, tiene una mirada, a su edad, muy madura… o mejor dicho, penetrante.

Darien- pues ha sido el mejor producto de nuestra unión.

Serena- jaja es la mejor representación de nuestro matrimonio ¿no crees?

Darien- si, pero hay algo que hoy he descubierto. (Señala el mueble de los peluches) ¿Puedes decirme que tipo de animal falta en esa colección de peluches?

Serena- si esperas que diga un osos, estas equivocado, yo no pienso regalarle un osos de peluche a riñe.

Darien- pero ¿Por qué?

Serena- bueno, ya tenia preparada la respuesta, (se inclina a la cuna, debajo del colchón había un pequeño estuche, serena abre el estuche y saca un CD) te diré que la canción lo encontré en un disco de vinilo, en un mercado de pulgas, espero que no vayas a llorar (pone el CD en el pequeño equipo de sonido que había encima del armario) lo mande a convertir a CD para que pueda responderte como se debe

Osito de felpa  
juguete de mi hijo  
de mi chiquitito  
que en una madrugada  
se llevó el Señor.

Darien- ¿es cierto? (Serena pone un dedo frente a sus labios)

Al verte tan sólo  
que eras un sueño  
que tu fiel amigo  
ya se haya ido  
para no volver.

Darien mira a su esposa con los ojos llorosos

Tus ojos de vidrio  
no saben del llanto  
del amargo llanto  
que prendió en mis ojos  
desde que se fue.

Mira a su pequeña bebe, como contradiciendo a la canción

Osito de felpa  
yo sé que lo extrañas  
dame tus manitas  
yo que fui su padre  
tu amigo seré.

Serena- lo lamento muchísimo Darien, no quería que tú también lloraras (abraza a sus marido con los ojos medio llorosos. Se separan luego, y miran el dormir de su pequeña hija)

**MANSION **

Setsuna volteo a ver a las jóvenes que tenían la cara pasmada. Hotaru tenía el rostro enrojecido y unos cuantos lagrimones se asomaban.

Hotaru- es una canción muy triste…

Setsuna- tranquila, Hotaru, es solo una canción

Michiru- Setsuna tiene razón, es solo una canción, corta pero es muy bonita, no podemos negar.

Haruka- y bueno que sacamos de los sueños

Setsuna- ya hacía mucho tiempo, que no aparecían.

Michiru- y que ahora han sido algo mas fuertes de lo normal, sino porque en el sueño de la princesa, ella sintió pavor.

Haruka- quien las mande, debe sentir algún tipo de odio hacia la princesa, y con el sueño del príncipe, pues creo que es la misma persona, porque se nota que conoce a la princesa.

Setsuna- ¿creen que pueda dañarlos?, la princesa creo que debe reaccionar, esos sueños, parece que lo ha tenido anteriormente y lo que haya soñad entonces, no era específicamente lo mismo

Michiru- ambos príncipes conocen a la persona, pero nosotros no, no podemos decir que sea alguien de nuestra entera confianza.

Haruka- montaremos guardia con los próximos sueños

Hotaru se enjugo las lágrimas y abrazo tiernamente a Setsuna.

DEPARTAMENTO

Richard se encontraba durmiendo, pudriéndose en alcohol, echado en el sofá. La televisión prendida, y solo la luz de la sala daban razón de vida. El teléfono empezó a sonar y la maquina contestadora funciono

Teléfono- alo? Richard… soy Amy, llamo para saludarte, estoy en Berlín, y es un gusto estar entre tantos estudiantes de todas partes del mundo… Debo confesar que estoy demasiada encantada. ¿Te haz encontrado con mi mamá¿Que ha dicho¿Debe opinar lo peor de mí? Bueno ojala no te entierres entre tanto libro. Se despide tu esposa. Amy

El silencio volvió a reinar, solo el ronquido del joven estudiante ebrio, dio razón de vida

OLIMPO

Atenea volvía caminar por la habitación, se golpeaba la cabeza con insistencia, miraba de cuando en cuando, aquel jeroglífico de la esquina de la pared, representaba demasiado. Hera entra, tenia una expresión de desesperación

Atenea- ¿que sucedió, Hera?

Hera- atenea debes ayudarnos. Tu padre, se ha vuelto loco

Atenea- pero ¿Cómo? Hera, respira un poco.

Hera- ha decidido que no piensa tener misericordia de Artemisa

Atenea- de Artemisa, pero si es su engreída.

Hera- Apolo la acuso de asesinato. Dice que mato a Luna, la tutora de la rechazada (tono despectivo)

Atenea- Hera que no se te olvide que aun así, es descendiente de Zeus, y merece respeto.

Hera- está bien. Pero Artemisa ha sido atacada y ni su padre la quiere ver.

Atenea- tráiganla para acá, ella necesita ayuda, luego conversaremos sobre la acusación.

Hera sale rápido. Atenea vuelve a pensar en las causas de tantos problemas

marinlucero chiba

Hola amiga, gracias por tu comentario, gracias por volverme a la tierra (mucho ja ja ja y el fic que se va a la deriva) bueno, entiendo el tema de las confusiones domesticas -imagina memorizarte una lista de 4 muñecotes (hermanos de la fraternidad) pero que algunas veces pasan... gracias mil...besos!

daly:

Gracias, aunque creo que me sobrepase, reconozco que la outers son demasiado serias (pero yo actúo muy payasa)... tomare en cuenta sobre la colección de disparatadas escenas de las outers (sugerencias, solo me pasan la voz) el dramon esta para ustedes (mas para ti. que reclama mucho señorita.) Jajaja bueno aunque no haz leído que la niña haya llorado, peo el comportamiento de Rinnie me basare en un drama que leí hace muchos años de Selecciones... que tipo de sobrinas tienes... si es para que te duelan la espalda deben redondear 6 u 8 años, quizás los 4 u 7años. jajaj bueno disfruta de tu baño de sol (cuidado que sales camarona), mientras yo medio vampireza me hundo en mi palidez... juju

Gina lee:

wow... a mi me gusta devorar algunos fics, pero que tengan algo de trama definido... tasmania (jajaj ese dibujo es la muerte)¿tu crees? sobre las escenas creo que me sobrepase un poco de comedia. Y sobre la propaganda (adoro los productos de Marínela, y me encantan sus dibujos, son un amor, incluso cuando el gansito dice: recuérdame! es enternecedor) y los pingüinos son otra pasión

Bueno también el fic necesita mas de mí (el tonito M&M) esta vez también hay mas vida privada!!!

Bueno... Querido diario (que leen mis queridísimas lectoras): estoy por volverme loca, en toda la semana no he podido dormir como Dios manda (y aunque en el génesis se le paso, debió decir: dormiréis sus 12 horas diarias, lo he dicho yo, diosito lindo) y aunque debió mandar, el domingo mi amiga creía que me había peleado mentalmente con ella y por eso no le hable, y es por que estaba sicoseada por memorizar el maldito libro del pend... digo... el papacito viejito Coello. El martes tenia que entregar mi revisión de todo el semestre pero en vez de eso, salí como hecha una imbecil, después del examen... y hoy, mas tarde en la noche (ahora es mañana) debo ir a dar un examen de Política y no se que hago publicando esto... Ah si, mis demandantes se mordieron la lengua cuando hicieron sus denuncias, creyeron que solo una podía dar eso de "alteración de exámenes médicos" ahora tiene tres jóvenes del proyecto que también sufren de lo mismo. Así que Diario debo despedirme por semana porque este 19 me voy (mas explicación... vayan a mi profile)

Preciosas lectoras, se despide con millones de abrazos y mis ánimos para ustedes:

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	12. Acto 11

**ACTO 11 **

**TEMPLO**

Rei miraba hacia la habitación contigua, su novio Nicolás, ponía en orden sus pertenencias

Rei (alza la voz)- Nicolás ¿para que rayos estas ordenando tus trapos?

Nicolás, concentrado en lo hacia, no le respondió

Rey (alza la voz)- Nicolás ¿qué haces? (se acerca a la puerta)

Nicolás (sorprendido)- dime Rei, (nervioso) lo que sucede es que hoy salgo con unos amigos

Rei- y no me ibas a decir... se supone que nos tenemos confianza

Nicolás- y si que la tenemos pero, me olvide de decírtelo... ¿no haz visto mi perfume?

Rei- ¿cual perfume? el que te regale en navidad

Nicolás- si, ese que decía "only for men"

Rei- no creo haberlo visto ya te fijaste en el cajón.

Nicolás- si, en todos.

Rei- ah!, pero no me haz dicho con quienes vas a salir

Nicolás- ya te dije con unos amigos

Rei- y si me dijeras quienes son tus amigos.

(Llaman a la puerta)

Nicolás-creo que llegaron (Nicolás se acerca a la puerta del templo) hey, ya tenían mucho que tardaban (mirando hacia afuera) claro, pasen (abrió un poco mas la puerta)

Rei sonrió al ver que los amigos de su novio eran los esposos de sus amigas

**BUS **

Serena miraba a través de la ventana las calles descoloridas de las 10 de la mañana, tenia en brazos a su hija y el bus avanzaba lentísimo. Un teléfono móvil empieza a sonar.

Serena- alo

Teléfono- alo, Serena

Serena- quien habla (mira la ventana)

Teléfono- soy yo, Lena… bueno… esteee… Serena me ha sucedido algo de improvisto y no me voy a poder ocupar de Rinnie…

Serena- ¡como! Lena pensé contar contigo, hoy, mi marido tiene doble turno y yo tengo un compromiso

Teléfono- espera... No dejaste que terminara, pero si quieres mi prima esta mudándose conmigo. Y ella se puede ocupar de ella

Serena- no lo creo... ¿cuantos años tiene tu prima? no puedo dejar a la niña con cualquier persona…

Teléfono- tiene 23 años, no te preocupes... sí, tráela,

Serena (molesta)- será para la próxima… adiós Lena (cuelga)

Serena bufo, maldijo la suerte de haber conocido a Lena, una muchacha descendiente de italianos, aunque en el primer momento le pareció muy buena persona, cuando supo que se retiró de la universidad por falta de dinero, decidió apoyarla, como niñera de su hija. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Serena- alo?

Teléfono- por favor, serena no te enojes, me salió algo de improvisto, no pensé que me sucedería algo así ahora.

Serena- esta bien, Lena, (suspira) pero no pienso dejar a la niña con extraños, me disculpas pero me ha salido una mejor idea ¿si? Nos vemos la semana próxima (cuelga)

Coge la pañalera su cartera y se adelanta a la puerta del bus

Serena (dirigiéndose al chofer)- aquí bajo

**CASA**

Una muchacha mira la bocina del teléfono con furia. Una segunda joven se le acerca por detrás

Lena- ¿que rayos se cree? Ni que fuera una reina, ah!!! Es una estúpida, a mi nadie me grita así te lo dijo Nina, a mi nadie me dice esas cosas

Nina- pero y... ¿la va atraer?

Lena (gritando)- ¡no! No la va a traer.

Nina- esta bien pero no grites ya te entendí, (la mira suplicante)- por favor ya no lo resisto, nos podemos dejar de comportar como mortales.

Lena- esta bien, no hay nadie mas que tu y yo

(Ambas mujeres juntan sus manos y un soplo extraño las envuelve, luego un aparecen pero sus facciones han cambiado, una de ellas tiene los ojos grises, casi de plata, sus cabellos ondulados caen hasta la mitad de sus espalda. la otra fémina tiene el cabello lacio y sus ojos azules)

Pandia- y bueno que haremos ahora mi señora, ya esta metida en el juego

Afrodita- si esta en el juego, pero aunque Artemisa esta fuera de este asunto. Solo somos tú y yo, y aunque te muerdas la lengua, seguiremos jugando con tu "señora"

Pandia- está bien.

Pandia resignada agacho la cabeza, cumpliendo órdenes

**TEMPLO**

Rei- como cuanto tiempo son amigos de Nicolás

Andrew- Rei, esto es ridículo. Nicolás va a salir con nosotros porque si. Vamos un rato al salón de billar y luego, regresaremos

Richard- claro, Rei, como si nosotros fuéramos chaperones de Nicolás

Nicolás- cállate

Richard- está bien

Andrew- es nuestro amigo, saldremos y te lo devolvemos antes de que oscurezca

Rei- creo que será imposible, Serena acaba de llamar y necesita que se queden con Rinnie

Nicolás- ¿como?

Rei- lo que me dijo es que la niñera le fallo. Y tú (señalando acusadoramente a Andrew) nos sugeriste que fuéramos a visitar a Mina

Andrew- ¿y que tiene que ver Mina en este asunto?

Rei- hoy vamos a visitarla

(Tocan la puerta)

Rei- debe ser ella. Nicolás abre la puerta por favor

Nicolás- abre tú, y dile que ya me fui

Rei se acerca a la puerta

Rei- ya se te hizo tarde

Serena- lo lamento, me había ido a buscar a Richard pero, no esta luego, fui por Andrew y tampoco está, y como se lo bien domado que tienes a Nicolás, pensé que le podría encargar a tu novio mientras íbamos a ver a Mina

Nicolás- ¿como que bien domado? (saliendo de su escondite)

Rei- sabía que saldrías tarde o temprano

Serena (curiosa)- ¿se había escondido?

Rei- si, dijo que no estaría y además no se va a quedar solo. Adentro están Andrew y Richard

Serena- se vinieron a esconder a tu casa

Rei- vamos adentro que te explicare mejor

Serena pasa a la sala. Saluda gentilmente a Andrew y Richard. Los dos varones se asoman a ver al pequeño paquete

Richard- ha crecido

Serena- claro esta redondota, no te imaginas cuanto come

Andrew- ¿cuanto mide?

Serena- 50 centímetros

Rei- y como salió tan rápido de su vientre es posible que parezca un recién nacido

Serena- felizmente no llego al tiempo en que pesaba

Nicolás- tiene mucho de ti

Serena- y mucho de Darien (los mira) chicos, Rei y yo nos vamos a visitar a mina. Les suplico que cuiden a Rinnie, aquí les he traído la pañalera y como son tan inteligentes se que no le van a quitar la mirada de encima (tocando el brazo a Rei) vamos Rei

Rei- claro (se pone una chompa)( (se pone en pie) adiós Nicolás

Serena- adiós chicos

(Serena y Rei salen. Andrew y Richard miraron rabiosamente a Nicolás)

**HOSPITAL**

Darien frunció una vez mas el ceño, tenia un nuevo caso y los nuevos internos del hospital tenían tanto que aprender, que se entrometían en todo. Miro con cierta arrogancia a los internos

Darien- bueno chicos, hay un caso que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo, es del paciente ingles, que auque siempre sale de sus alucinaciones, insiste en hablar con una mujer de ojos de plata.

Interno 1- no cree que esto sería mejor si lo mandaran al departamento de psiquiatría

Darien- no, el paciente estuvo en un coma durante tres meses, luego despertó y es ahora ultimo que muestra, ataques de pánico.

Los internos se derrumbaron, más síntomas que no podría ser la respuesta para no ser una enfermedad sicológica

**MANSION **

**Hotaru se acerca a Setsuna que se encontraba adormilada por ser fin de semana**

Hotaru- mamá Setsuna te haz equivocado, de nuevo el lugar de mis postres (mostrando el paquete de dulce)

Setsuna- (desperezándose)- mm, dime cariño... (Bosteza) solo comete lo que te traigo¡si?

Hotaru- bueno si tú lo dices

Setsuna- claro que lo digo yo, así que puedes ir a ver la televisión

Hotaru- gracias mama setsuna

Michiru- hotaru, ese es un "pingüino"

Hotaru- ese es un "gansito"

Haruka- ya cómanse su chocolates o me los como yo

Setsuna- no se suponía que eres intolerante a la lactosa

Haruka- necesito de una buena vez una limpieza total

Hotaru- wa!! No sean así, de sangre fría (a michiru) me das la mitad del "gansito"

Michiru- claro (partiendo el chocolate) (a setsuna) ya hemos estudiado los movimientos de la princesa

Setsuna- no todos, hoy creo que ira a un centro de rehabilitación, por Mina

Haruka- ¿por mina¿Y que fue lo que le sucedió?

Setsuna- drogas, Hotaru no te haz sentido mal (frunciendo el ceño)

Hotaru- no, pero¿como cayo en las drogas?

Setsuna- no estoy bien informada, pero había sufrido una sobredosis

Michiru- ya veo. Entonces haruka cuida de la princesa

Haruka- sabes donde se encuentra el centro de rehabilitación

Setsuna- claro, la dirección esta en este papel

Haruka- vuelvo en dos horas (sale)

Michiru- Setsuna ¿quieres? (ofreciendo un poco del chocolate)

Setsuna- por ahora no¿que vas a hacer mas después?

Michiru- ahora que el director me dejo varada..

Setsuna- lo lamento

Michiru- será en otra oportunidad

Setsuna- vamos de compras

Michiru- claro

Michiru entro a su habitación y salio con una cartera, Setsuna sonríe, y dando algunas indicaciones a hotaru sobre el almuerzo sale con michiru

**TEMPLO **

**Nicolás sacaba los objetos de la pañalera, biberones, sonajas, muñecos de peluche, de plástico, pelotas, leche en polvo, un termo para agua hervida. Richard miraba y se asustaba por la cantidad de objetos que salían de la inmensa bolsa**

**Richard- hasta ahora vamos bien**

**Andrew- lo dices por que no ha llorado**

**Richard- claro los niños despiertan por cualquier cosa**

**Nicolás- y recién han pasado treinta minutos desde que se fueron serena y rei ¿que hacemos ahora?**

**Andrew- un video, veamos un video**

**Richard- viciosos... ¡Que video vas a ver a la diez de la mañana de un sábado**

**Nicolás- ¿y? ya abrieron. Vamos Richard dile al señor de la tienda que sea una de esas cintas de acción... **

**Richard se fue renegando, Andrew volvía a ver la revista que tenia en manos, y Nicolás acomodaba los objetos en un lugar a parte.**

**CENTRO DE REHABILITACION **

**Rei se encontraba en el modulo de recepción, era la quinta vez que tocaba la campanilla. Serena trataba de no mostrarse avergonzada por las mofas que hacia la pelinegra **

**Rei- si venimos a visitar a una amiga, su nombre es aino Mina**

**Encargada- pasen a esa sala, veré si la traigo en unos minutos **

**Serena- gracias **

**Rei- como te va cono el bebe **

**Serena- va a cumplir 3 meses y es como si recién naciera **

**Rei- te sonara extraño, pero ¿y luna? No la he visto desde el día del accidente **

**Serena- yo tampoco, le pregunte a Darien, me dijo que desapareció de un día para otro. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo **

**OLIMPO **

**Apolo cierra un libro, y ve que atenea se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta. Apolo le avisa que puede pasar **

**Atenea- ya estudiaron el cadáver de Luna **

**Apolo- sí, y sigo pensado que mi hermana es inocente. Le rompieron el cuello, fue horrendo **

**Atenea- entonces es cierto, tu hermana es incapaz de hacerlo pero… ¿Quién? Ningún ser puede ir sin que lo sintiéramos **

**Apolo- yo tampoco entiendo buscare a Persefone y le pedirte que me dé mejores datos **

**(Hera entra, furiosa, se dirige a Apolo) **

**Hera- espero que estés contento, el brazo de Artemisa, que tenia esa huella horrenda, no se le cura **

**Apolo- ya verificamos que no fue Artemisa **

**Atenea- llévame con Artemisa, esa huella no lo pudo haber hecho cualquier criatura (Atenea toma del brazo a Hera y salen, Apolo sale después)**

* * *

HI!!!!!

Acabo de regresar de mis semana insoportable, mas que una semana se me paso todo el día pensando en cosas sin importancia.. Bueno solo hay dos reviews.. Creo que no fue tan bueno el capitulo anterior, ojala les guste este capitulo

Senshivisa: gracias por el review... aunque no muchos han mostrado eso… sobre el tema musical... Fue un contra que le hice a mi madre, (mi señora madre me enseño a eso de sufrir por las canciones y pues, no se tu, pero yo escuche la versión original de Osito de felpa del señor Mario Cavagnaro (el autor y quien lo interpreto hasta que los panchos lo hicieron mas que una leyenda, y luego un sin fin de artistas lo interpretaron posteriormente) siendo honesta hasta me han llamado la chiquivieja porque como que sé, mas canciones del siglo pasado (imagínate que cantaba canciones de Rafael con mi viejo.. (Si esa de mi gran noche)

Los panchos y otras bandas más… vivan los doltons... Jujuy

Gina lee: hey, gracias, bueno siempre me ha chocado esta fecha y luego en julio es otro drama… en parte gracias por los ánimos… el drama de la vida de una escritora arruinada… que bonito suena… la canción es muy triste, y he visto miles de casos en que me he puesto a llorar porque mi hermana ni le quiere comprar ni un mugroso oso ni así de chiquito a la niña, así que estamos contentas que le agrade los conejos y los elefantes, por ahí un kiwi que le regalan en la feria

Si ya empiezo con el misterio y esta vez, fui mas desatada que de costumbre

Un abrazo para ustedes chicas. Nos vemos ahora, mas seguido

VIDA PRIVADA!!!!

Querido diario (que leen mis honestas lectoras): el sábado me embarqué al bus que me mantuvo 14 horas (tratando de llegar todos salvos y cuerdos) estuve unas horas en el cementerio, y fui a la casa de rita, la desgraciada habría ido a visitar (y tal vez espantar) una vez mas, a su ex suegra y al imbecil ese que después del accidente le dejo una gran muestra que todo se paga en la vida, el tipo esta desfigurado, y aunque me da pena, pagara las cosas que hizo (desde difamar el honor de la mayor hasta su muerte).

Luego regrese al hotel, donde me quite los zapatos y salieron un gran cantidad de polvo por la caminata de 6 horas que di, recordando (por cuarta vez) los sitios de mi musa. Regrese el lunes a mi casa, como la hija prodiga, recibí el abrazo de mi tía y de mi sobrina. dormi todo el dia y desperte ya entrada la tarde.

Luego fui a la universidad donde al principio me dio como una arritmia y no pude estar quieta mientras el tipo me volvía a rechazar el trabajo, (maldita sea). el martes rogando a mi dios elefante y también al que con quien me reconcilie, (el dios de los cristianos) me recibieron el trabajo y aprobé. Luego el miércoles mande todo al basurero porque el desgraciado(del lunes) no me aprobaría y tendría que volver a tener ese curso endemoniado.El jueves tuve un ataque similar al lunes, pero esta vez estaba más consciente y me le avente al doctor, hasta arrancarle un: sí, te apruebo pero déjame en paz".

Es de mañana y tengo clases en la noche, se despide una vez más… M&M... una consulta¿creo que seria mejor si termino de estudiar literatura o persisto en leye, que aunque es lo que me reclaman mis padres (desde lo lejano) es algo insoportable, seria mejor asi o me quedo frustarada?

**Un abrazo a todas (sin reclamo alguno) **

**M&M **


	13. Acto 12

**ACTO 12 **

**CENTRO DE REHABILITACION **

Rei y serena esperaban impacientes el ver a su amiga Mina, de pronto serena vio una enfermera que jalaba una cortina

Serena- creo que ahí viene

La enfermera les hizo pasar a una habitación donde había una mesa y unas sillas más, una ventana que alumbraba toda la habitación

Enfermera- aquí las dejo señoritas (dirigiéndose detrás de la cortina) tranquila ¡sí? Tus amigas vinieron a saber a de ti. Sal cuando estés lista (la enfermera sale. Serena y Rei se sientan. Miran hacia a cortina)

Rei- hola Mina

Serena- ¿estas enojada? mina- n-no solo me preguntaba ¿porque demoraron en venirme a visitar?

Rei- recién nos enteramos hace dos días

Serena- pensamos que te alegraría vernos

Mina- sí, estoy contenta, me han hecho mucha falta, pero cada una hizo un camino, y yo no me quería quedar atrás

Serena- Mina, déjate ver, sal detrás de esa cortina, somos tus amigas las que te lo piden

Mina- estoy muy demacrada

Rei- pero me siento una estúpida hablándole a un pedazo de tela

Mina- esta bien (mina aparece por un costado. su aspecto descuidado, sus ojos apagados y enrojecidos, su rostro pálido. serena se levanta de la silla y la abraza. mina le recibe el abrazo) serena, nunca dejaras de ser una llorona (Serena se sienta. Mina le sigue)

Rei- mina te hemos extrañado mucho

Mina- yo también, pero ¿Amy y Lita?

Serena- se fueron hace un mes, de viaje. Lita, a Italia y Amy, a Alemania

Mina- ¿se ganaron los viajes?

Serena- sí ganaron sus becas, respectivamente

Rei (a Mina)- ¿que fue lo que te paso? Mina los tabloides han escrito de ti mas cosas de lo que te imaginas

Mina- entiendo, pero les digo que no me arrepiento de ninguna otra cosa que no sea de la droga

Serena- no te pongas así, hemos venido preocupadas

Mina- gracias (suspira) todo comenzó el segundo mes de mi lanzamiento. A veces tenia que ir a una estación de radio y me sentía muy estresada por preguntas que no venían al caso de mi profesión como cantante. Una mañana, antes de una entrevista, mi manager me llamo aparte y me dijo que tenía un secreto para evitarme todas esas sensaciones embarazosas, y me dio a conocer la cocaína. La primera vez fue una sensación de libertad y control de situación. Luego, pasado el efecto, me deprimí, Raúl, así se llama mi representante, me dijo que esto lo hacían la mayor parte de los artistas

Rei- ¿que sucedió después?

Mina- lo de siempre, me volví adicta. Salía a los escenarios, previa aspirada. Pero lo de la última vez fue mucho más fuerte

Serena- ¿Cómo?

Mina- llegue de una presentación y era muy entrada de noche. En el departamento solo estaban dos bailarinas y la coreógrafa. Estaba demasiada ebria, así que busque en el cajón donde solemos guardar nuestro resguardo y vi unos envoltorios. Saque el primero que me tentó, me fui al baño, saque el espejo y lo puse sobre el lavamanos, alinee el polvo, y lo aspire como aprendí en una gira por el occidente, luego sentí demasiado vértigo. Me asuste al punto de pensar que flotaba, luego me resbalé dándome de cabeza con el filo del lavamos y termine golpeándome la nuca en el suelo

Rei- lo que aspiraste fue cocaína pura, según los exámenes que te hizo Amy

Serena (preocupada)- ¿si?

Amy- te mando a hacer unos análisis, no nos separamos de tu lado hasta que en el hospital se enteraron de que os amarillistas habían hecho una historia sobre tu desaparición. Y me negaron el acceso a verte y cuando me entere de lo que publico un tabloide, puse de cabeza al hospital

Serena- y fue por eso, que llego a mi casa y destruyo gran parte de mi sala

Mina- ¡por que?

Serena- quería matar a Darien

Mina- ahora veo, Darien me atendió pero ya era tiempo de ir al lugar adecuado. Llegue hace dos días, me han atendido de maravilla

Serena- deberías estar en crisis

Rei- Serena no seas imprudente

Mina- tranquilas, ayer estaba en limpia, pero me mantengo con calmantes

Rei- ¿te estas controlando?

Mina- si, una enfermera, la que me trajo, es la que me vigila

La enferma toca la puerta,

Enfermera- disculpen, Mina es hora de tu clase

Rei- ¿clase?

Enfermera- de pintura, y no puede faltar. Mina despídete

Mina- vengan a visitarme

Serena- claro, vendremos el sábado. Trata de curarte lo más rápido para ir de compras

Mina- se levanto, le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada una, la enfermera sale primero. Mina le hace unas caras a espaldas de la enfermera y Serena y Rei, su amiga esta volviendo a ser la misma

**HOSPITAL**

Darien había despachado a los internos. Sentado tratando de saber el origen del mal del ingles. El teléfono suena

Darien- alo?

Teléfono- hey, Darien, soy Andrew

Darien- que buena nueva ha pasado para que me llamaras

Teléfono- pues la razón la tengo frente a mis ojos. ¿Quieres que te la describa?

Darien- dilo

Teléfono- es pequeña de tez blanca de extremidades pequeñas, tienes ojos soñadores

Darien- me parece que describes a mi hija. ¿Qué hace por ahí?

Teléfono- Serena, nos la encargo hace una hora. Salió con Rei, hacia el centro de rehabilitación

Darien- me dijo que la encargaría con la niñera.- vaya trabajo que haces en tus tiempos libres

Teléfono- ni te lo creas. Nicolás esta por arrancarse las greñas y Richard viendo una película

Darien- me gustaría pasar la tarde con ustedes pero estoy de guardia y me toca doble turno

Teléfono- pues tu te lo pierdes. Déjame decirte que es una de las niñas mas obedientes y silenciosas sobre la faz de la tierra

Darien- suerte la tuya. En casa es algo llorona

Teléfono- señor doctor, esta hablando de su hija. Pero bueno disfrutaremos de la compañía de tan graciosa infanta. Cuídate

Darien- cuida a mi hija o mejor cuídate tu (cuelga) ahora debo hacer una ronda (sale del consultorio)

**MANSIÓN**

Hotaru- es una vergüenza para as mujeres (presiona un botón del control remoto) ¡que aburrido!!(Presiona un botón del control remoto) mejor me voy a mi cuarto... pero antes) se dirige a la cocina) creo que papá Haruka no notara que le falte una lata (abre la puerta de la refrigeradora) no hay ninguna (cierra la puerta con fuerza) igual me voy a la computadora (se dirige a su habitación)

Haruka entra a la casa se quita la chaqueta y lanza la llave a un platillo

Haruka- ya suponía que no hubiera nadie en casa) se dirige a la cocina) donde supuse que guarde las latas (mira las puertas del mueble) ah! Si! En el cajón de mi habitación (camina hacia su habitación)

Se detiene frente a la habitación de Hotaru abre la puerta silenciosamente. Mira en el umbral de la habitación sonríe y cierra. Camina y se tapa la boca con la mano. Abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra. Lo siguiente, se escucha una fuerte carcajada. Hotaru asoma asustada hacia el pasadizo. Su rostro maquillado exageradamente y sus ropas de joven y no de adolescente

Hotaru- maldición debo cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con seguro.

**HABITACIÓN**

Atenea entraba a una habitación. Mientras Apolo escribía en un pedazo de papiro a la luz de una vela

Atenea- el brazo de Artemisa ha mostrado una evolución nada favorable

Apolo- que quieres decir

Atenea- la criatura que la detuvo sabia que sus manos despedían un veneno que si te toca se gangrena poco a poco a la persona ¿que haces?

Apolo- analizando la lista de Hades

Atenea- haz mandado a alguien

Apolo- si, a una de las doncellas de Artemisa

Atenea- que haz descubierto

Apolo- hubo un motín y una fuga de ciertas criaturas. Si vez la lista esta incompleta

Atenea- pero se puede leer algo (acerca la vela) si, es casi transparente

(De pronto la vela se cae, y prende el papel. Atenea nerviosa aleja a Apolo. En pocos minutos el fuego consume el papiro, dejando cenizas)

Apolo- ¿que pudiste leer?

Atenea- un nombre. (Asustada)- Pandia

Apolo- palideció, no creía que su sobrina haya escapado. Atenea señalo cuando las cenizas volaban al son del aire

Apolo- ¿que es eso?

Atenea- espera, falta poco (pone un dedo sobre sus labios)

Las cenizas se desplazan formando una imagen conocida

Atenea- es tiempo de llamar a Selene

**TEMPLO**

Nicolás tenía la cabeza hinchada por que Rinnie seguía llorando ni Richard que la había mandado a volar, ni Andrew aburrido se fue al patio, habían calmado a la niña

Nicolás- pequeñas Serena, tranquila en cualquier momento viene tu mama

Nervioso, se fue a la cocina. Volviendo a la sala a buscar en el bolso la formula de leche materna

* * *

hi!!!!!!!

Hoy por fin puedo decir, gracias todas las divinidades a todas las criaturas... y menos al viejito que adoro eternamente y me demostró que se puede ser medio desgraciado (si a ti Coello desgraciado..)

Estuve en una de esas oasis en que el momento de la verdad se ve tus notas, y yo suplicado que mis notas me salvaran... dios! una no puede pensar que un seis te puede ser útil cuando menos te lo imaginas, pero

Bueno se los cuento en un rato mas tarde

Gracias a marinlucero chiba, Gina lee y daly (que se hace la desparecida)

marínlucero.. Gracias, creo que un poco de drama que le pongo y recién me reconoces, gracias por el consejo, aun, seguirá viva la herida de ser escritora pobre, pero feliz (haciendo lo que me gusta) te prometo que le pongo una continuación mucho mas larga a este capitulo que lo he subido en dos lugares diferentes (la habitación de un ex en el internado, y el otro lugar pues la azotea de mi casa) la ira paternal... en la segunda parte...

Gina lee- hey ma'am, bueno yo decía que era un capitulo fatal, que nadie me dejo, pero pues hay quienes que me siguen (dios, tengo cola!!) sobre la identificación (te sincero, que me identifico bastante con Bryce Echenique, es una persona realmente sensible y si por mi fuera, un dios) a mi me dieron muchas ilusiones (aunque desde niña me decían la haces como novelista de crímenes, y mi afán de escribir horror, y luego medicina veterinaria y yo como loca, por salvar a los dinosaurios y los hombres lobos, y si encontraba al correcaminos lo enjaulaba, también)

Daly- gracias por seguir en esta frecuencia, prometo seguir poniendo los lagrimones que tanto te gustan y que te atan a mi fic (y que dejas tus lindos reviews de manera voluntaria)

bueno lo que les gusta a mis lectoras...

VIDA PRIVADA!!!!

querido diario(que leen mis preciosas lectoras): esta semana estuve con el infierno en la boca, tu entiendes (las serpientes, una boa por salirse una rana o derrepente uno de esos sapos mitologicos -de veinte metros y que vivene un lago llamado Titicaca- y cuanta cloaca existente)

primero supere la tonteria (mía) sobre una nota que bueno, la frege totalmente, que hasta hoy recien puedo respirar bien (andaba por todos los lugares con eso de : ojala que me apruebe el sabe el dia de la entrega de examen me le avente y hasta respondi esa estupidez de "tercera leccion" y tanta vaina, y pues el seis que hable, antes estaba ya para salverme)

luego no pude ni entrar en tantos dias por que esa tentacion de mlas notas bajas y tanta estupidez y (bueno por ahora estoy nerviosa y antes de que salga con una cloaca mas me despido)

**un abrazo fuerte a todas (con nerviosismo, aún. -y esperen una segunda parte-)**

**M&M**


	14. acto 12 parte prometida

**ACTO 12 (la parte que prometí)**

**BUS **

Rei volvía a sonreír, mientras Serena la miraba con una aparente molestia

Serena- y dime graciosa Rei. ¿Como anda tu noviazgo con Nicolás? (en tono picara)

Rei- ¡de maravilla ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena- por que pensé que Nicolás se había cansado de esperar que tu timidez desapareciera

Rei- que chistosa (frunce el ceño)

Serena- pues me debías el chiste del día que supe que iba a ser mamá

Rei (nerviosa)- y… este… Serena tu sabes que por fin me puse de novia con Nicolás

Serena- es de eso de lo que acabamos de hablar... ¿y? (curiosa)

Rei- que yo solo...(haciendo un ovillo invisible) Pues nos hemos dados besos y abrazos

Serena (intrigada)- ¿nada más?

Rei- si

Serena- Hino Rei, me estas confesando tu virginidad (tapándose la boca en forma escandalosa)

Rei- pero no lo digas tan fuerte (le toma del brazo, pone un dedo sobre sus labios)

Serena- pero si solo lo susurre ¿pero que es lo que quieres?

Rei- bueno, llevarlo a otro nivel (desesperada)

Serena- entonces creo que yo no puedo responderte, pero si algo

Rei- ¿que cosa?

Serena- tú sabrás cuando será el momento indicado

Rei- no seas así, cuéntame cuando fue que te decidiste a llevar la relación con Darien a otro nivel (curiosa)

Serena- una noche, creo que era a un mes de casamiento. (cruzas los brazos) Sabia que a un mes, nada iba a suceder para cambiar de opinión. Así de simple

Rei- ¿y que mas?

Serena- no te pases, Rei. Lo "luego" es bastante personal

Rei- pero ¿y no te dolió? (extremadamente curiosa)

Serena- al principio pero luego ya no (se sonroja)

Rei (sonríe)- jaja yo no hago tanto show como tú.

Serena- pero es que yo no hablo de mis intimidades con otras personas…

Rei- ...que nos seas tus amigas. Bueno, ahora dejemos de lado eso. (aparte) Te ves más delgada que antes del embarazo

Serena- con el ritmo que llevo es difícil comer las tres comidas del día

Rei (graciosa)- y si no te alimentas bien, Rinnie se va poner tan flaca como tu

Serena- oye que te pasa. Estoy buenísima. Y Rinnie cada día esta como una pelota (sonríe)

Rei- ¿quien te ayuda en casa?

Serena- ¿a que te refieres?

Rei- ¿quien te ayuda con Rinnie?

Serena- la niñera, pero eso es en la mañana, mientras voy a estudiar

Rei (intrigada)- y cuando empiezas tus prácticas

Serena- un ciclo más. Aunque no sé. Darien se comunico con el pediatra y creo que no voy a poder cursarlo. Aun así, no creo que vaya a jalar la materia

Rei- ¿de donde conoces a la niñera?

Serena- estudiaba conmigo, pero de pronto la liquidaron de su empleo y tuvo que dejar la facultad. Así que la ayudo. Pero creo seriamente no volver a hacerlo. Imagina que quería encargarla con una prima

Rei- y tú no conoces a la prima

Serena- no conozco a nadie de su familia

Rei- esta bien que no le hayas confiado a Rinnie. Estoy segura que Nicolás la esta cuidando bien.

Serena- y que sea así. No sabes lo meticuloso que escarien al revisar a Rinnie cada noche que pasa en casa.

Serena bufó al ver que el paseo había terminado, toco el timbre que había arriba de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta del bus

**OLIMPO **

Artemisa se encontraba en la habitación, postrada en una cama que se negaba a dejarla ir, o eso suponía que eso así la cama. sudaba y respiraba con dificultad, de pronto sintió que había dormido o se encontraba dormida pero veía que una sombra ya conocida no se escondía como en otras veces, se dirigió a la sombra, aún convaleciente, tenia orgullo

Artemisa- tu de nuevo, ya me salí de esa alianza, déjame en paz

Sombra (tono malicioso)- el odio tiene mil caras ¿cual crees que tienes?

Artemisa- te equivocas, yo soy la representación de la pureza...

Sombra (interrumpe)- patrañas. Pureza no había cuando delataste Arandia en la cena de año bisiesto de Afrodita

Artemisa- ¿como sabes eso?

Sombra- pureza no era cuando sonreíste mientras ataban a Pandia el día que fue llevada al jardín del Olimpo, en medio de la noche

Artemisa (sorprendida)- eso nadie lo sabía

Sombra- en el momento en que Pandia clamaba piedad y compasión, y tú la arrojaste a la furia ciega de tu padre, desprotegiéndola, y un minuto después. Zeus la mato fulminada por un rayo, eso no era pureza (moviendo negativa mente su dedo)

Artemisa (furiosa)- ya se quien eres, maldita Luna, traidora hipócrita,

La sombra se quita la capucha, dejando mostrar una calavera blanca, con los agujeros donde debería haber unos ojos

Artemisa (asustada)- ¿quien rayos eres?

Muerte- me llaman Muerte. (aparte)Sobre Luna, enmendó sus errores, ahora descansa en paz. Ya no le duele las mordidas de los lobos que la desnucaron y la descuartizaron. Los cuales eran tuyos, secretamente

Artemisa(entre asustada y sorprendida)- nunca había escuchado de ti

Muerte- pues Hades utilizaba mi poder. (aclarando un poco su voz)A mi no me puedes engañar, Artemisa, en mí, no funcionan tus engaños. Yo lo se todo. Las personas que llegan a mis dominios, primero deben entrevistarse conmigo, entonces yo evaluó el tipo de criatura que fueron y, los mando a sus destinos finales.

Artemisa- pues yo no voy a entrevistarme contigo. Nunca, entiendes. Yo soy inmortal

Muerte- tú aun no lo sabes. Tu padre esta enfermo mortalmente. Así que si él cae. Todos ustedes caen

Artemisa- pero solo se necesita alguien que continúe el reinado de los dioses

Muerte- y tú crees que vas a ocupar tal puesto

Artemisa- por siglos he tenido que soportar que se me confunda con la idiota de Selene. Acaso no les importa la castidad de la persona. La dulzura de las doncellas

Muerte- les encantan las doncellas, y más si son buenas

Artemisa- ya sabes quien será el próximo soberano

Muerte- claro que si, pero te lo diré, cuando llegues a casa

Artemisa se ve envuelta en un tornado, furioso

**TEMPLO**

Rei y Serena se dirigían hacia la casa de la primera.

Serena- sabes que creo que estoy a punto de llevarme un susto

Rei- no exageres, Serena. La casa no esta tan mal

Serena- no lo digo por lo de afuera, sino por lo de adentro

Rei- payasa

(Corre la puerta)

Serena- hey chicos, que tal va el trabajo

Richard- Rinnie ha sido una lindura

Andrew- un gusto de conocer tan magnifica criatura

(Salen)

Serena- pero ¿y Rinnie?

Nicolás- oigan, no se vayan cobardes

Serena- hermoso delantal Nicolás. ¿Quién te lo escogió?

Nicolás- Rei, dice que l azul pastel combina con mis ojos

Rei- no tenías que decirlo todo (sonrojada)

Serena- preciosas muestras de amor, pero ¿donde esta mi bebé?

Nicles- esta conmigo en la cocina.(caminan a la cocina, la niña se encontraba durmiendo con el biberón a un costado) Estaba comiendo

Serena- gracias Nicolás, disculpa la molestia

Nicolás- no hay por que darla

Serena- ahora ya se donde recurrir mientras estoy peleada con la niñera (guiña el ojo a Rei) Bye Rei, bye Nicolás

Rei- adiós Serena. (A Nicolás) Despídete

Nicolás- adiós Serena. Adiós riña (a Rei) ¿quieres salir a almorzar?

Rei- no, pero que tal si nos olvidamos por un momento de almorzar

Nicolás- ¿y que quieres hacer?

Rei- quiero experimentar algo que vi en el centro de rehabilitación (sonríe coqueta)

me gustaria contestar los dos reviews tan generosos que cuelgan pero se los contesto en el próximo**ACTO 12 (la parte que prometi)**

**BUS **

Rei volvia a sonreir, mientras Serena la miraba con una aparente molestia

Serena- y dime graciosa Rei. ¿Como anda tu noviazgo con Nicolás? (en tono picara)

Rei- ¡de maravilla¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena- por que pensé que Nicolás se había cansado de esperar que tu timidez desapareciera

Rei- que chistosa (frunce el ceño)

Serena- pues me debías el chiste del día que supe que iba a ser mamá

Rei (nerviosa)- y… este… Serena tu sabes que por fin me puse de novia con Nicolás

Serena- es de eso de lo que acabamos de hablar... ¿y? (curiosa)

Rei- que yo solo...(haciendo un ovillo invisible) Pues nos hemos dados besos y abrazos

Serena (intrigada)- ¿nada más?

Rei- si

Serena- Hino Rei, me estas confesando tu virginidad (tapandose la boca en forma escandalosa)

Rei- pero no lo digas tan fuerte (le toma del brazo, pone un dedo sobre sus labios)

Serena- pero si solo lo susurre ¿pero que es lo que quieres?

Rei- bueno, llevarlo a otro nivel (desesperada)

Serena- entonces creo que yo no puedo responderte, pero si algo

Rei- ¿que cosa?

Serena- tú sabrás cuando será el momento indicado

Rei- no seas así, cuéntame cuando fue que te decidiste a llevar la relación con Darien a otro nivel (curiosa)

Serena- una noche, creo que era a un mes de casamiento. (cruzas los brazos) Sabia que a un mes, nada iba a suceder para cambiar de opinión. Así de simple

Rei- ¿y que mas?

Serena- no te pases, Rei. Lo "luego" es bastante personal

Rei- pero ¿y no te dolió? (extremadamente curiosa)

Serena- al principio pero luego ya no (se sonroja)

Rei (sonrie)- jaja yo no hago tanto show como tú.

Serena- pero es que yo no hablo de mis intimidades con otras personas…

Rei- ...que nos seas tus amigas. Bueno, ahora dejemos de lado eso. (aparte) Te ves más delgada que antes del embarazo

Serena- con el ritmo que llevo es difícil comer las tres comidas del día

Rei (graciosa)- y si no te alimentas bien, Rinnie se va poner tan flaca como tu

Serena- oye que te pasa. Estoy buenísima. Y Rinnie cada día esta como una pelota (sonrie)

Rei- ¿quien te ayuda en casa?

Serena- ¿a que te refieres?

Rei- ¿quien te ayuda con Rinnie?

Serena- la niñera, pero eso es en la mañana, mientras voy a estudiar

Rei (intrigada)- y cuando empiezas tus prácticas

Serena- un ciclo más. Aunque no sé. Darien se comunico con el pediatra y creo que no voy a poder cursarlo. Aun así, no creo que vaya a jalar la materia

Rei- ¿de donde conoces a la niñera?

Serena- estudiaba conmigo, pero de pronto la liquidaron de su empleo y tuvo que dejar la facultad. Así que la ayudo. Pero creo seriamente no volver a hacerlo. Imagina que quería encargarla con una prima

Rei- y tú no conoces a la prima

Serena- no conozco a nadie de su familia

Rei- esta bien que no le hayas confiado a Rinnie. Estoy segura que Nicolás la esta cuidando bien.

Serena- y que sea así. No sabes lo meticuloso que escarien al revisar a Rinnie cada noche que pasa en casa.

Serena bufó al ver que el paseo habia terminado, toco el timbre que habia arriba de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta del bus

**OLIMPO **

Artemisa se encontraba en la habitacion, postrada en una cama que se negaba a dejarla ir, o eso suponia que eso asi la cama. sudaba y respiraba con dificultad, de pronto sintio que habia dormido o se encontraba sdormida pero veia que una sombra ya conocida no se escondia como en otras veces, se dirigio a la sombra, aún convalenciente, tenia orgullo

Artemisa- tu de nuevo, ya me salí de esa alianza, déjame en paz

Sombra (tono malicioso)- el odio tiene mil caras ¿cual crees que tienes?

Artemisa- te equivocas, yo soy la representación de la pureza...

Sombra (interrumpe)- patrañas. Pureza no había cuando delataste Arandia en la cena de año bisiesto de Afrodita

Artemisa- ¿como sabes eso?

Sombra- pureza no era cuando sonreíste mientras ataban a Pandia el día que fue llevada al jardín del Olimpo, en medio de la noche

Artemisa (sorpendida)- eso nadie lo sabía

Sombra- en el momento en que Pandia clamaba piedad y compasión, y tú la arrojaste a la furia ciega de tu padre, desprotegiéndola, y un minuto después. Zeus la mato fulminada por un rayo, eso no era pureza (moviendo negativa mente su dedo)

Artemisa (furiosa)- ya se quien eres, maldita Luna, traidora hipócrita,

La sombra se quita la capucha, dejando mostrar una calavera blanca, con los agujeros donde debería haber unos ojos

Artemisa (asustada)- ¿quien rayos eres?

Muerte- me llaman Muerte. (aparte)Sobre Luna, enmendó sus errores, ahora descansa en paz. Ya no le duele las mordidas de los lobos que la desnucaron y la descuartizaron. Los cuales eran tuyos, secretamente

Artemisa(entre asuata y sorprendida)- nunca había escuchado de ti

Muerte- pues Hades utilizaba mi poder. (aclarando un poco su voz)A mi no me puedes engañar, Artemisa, en mí, no funcionan tus engaños. Yo lo se todo. Las personas que llegan a mis dominios, primero deben entrevistarse conmigo, entonces yo evaluó el tipo de criatura que fueron y, los mando a sus destinos finales.

Artemisa- pues yo no voy a entrevistarme contigo. Nunca, entiendes. Yo soy inmortal

Muerte- tú aun no lo sabes. Tu padre esta enfermo mortalmente. Así que si él cae. Todos ustedes caen

Artemisa- pero solo se necesita alguien que continúe el reinado de los dioses

Muerte- y tú crees que vas a ocupar tal puesto

Artemisa- por siglos he tenido que soportar que se me confunda con la idiota de Selene. Acaso no les importa la castidad de la persona. La dulzura de las doncellas

Muerte- les encantan las doncellas, y más si son buenas

Artemisa- ya sabes quien será el próximo soberano

Muerte- claro que si, pero te lo diré, cuando llegues a casa

Artemisa se ve envuelta en un tornado, furioso

**TEMPLO**

Rei y Serena se dirigian hacia la casa de la primera.

Serena- sabes que creo que estoy a punto de llevarme un susto

Rei- no exageres, Serena. La casa no esta tan mal

Serena- no lo digo por lo de afuera, sino por lo de adentro

Rei- payasa

(Corre la puerta)

Serena- hey chicos, que tal va el trabajo

Richard- Rinnie ha sido una lindura

Andrew- un gusto de conocer tan magnifica criatura

(Salen)

Serena- pero ¿y Rinnie?

Nicolás- oigan, no se vayan cobardes

Serena- hermoso delantal Nicolás. ¿Quién te lo escogió?

Nicolás- Rei, dice que l azul pastel combina con mis ojos

Rei- no tenías que decirlo todo (sonrojada)

Serena- preciosas muestras de amor, pero ¿donde esta mi bebé?

Nicles- esta conmigo en la cocina.(camian a la cocina, la nila se encontraba durmiendo con el biberon a un costado) Estaba comiendo

Serena- gracias Nicolás, disculpa la molestia

Nicolás- no hay por que darla

Serena- ahora ya se donde recurrir mientras estoy peleada con la niñera (guiña el ojo a Rei) Bye Rei, bye Nicolás

Rei- adiós Serena. (A Nicolás) Despídete

Nicolás- adiós Serena. Adiós riña (a Rei) ¿quieres salir a almorzar?

Rei- no, pero que tal si nos olvidamos por un momento de almorzar

Nicolás- ¿y que quieres hacer?

Rei- quiero experimentar algo que vi en el centro de rehabilitación (sonríe coqueta)

* * *

me gustaria contestar los dos reviews tan generosos que cuelgan pero se los contesto en el próximo

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	15. Acto 13

**TO 13 **

**CALLE **

Llevaba más de un mes teniendo sueños que le daban hasta escalofríos, y no era el frío de la cercanía al mes navideño. Cada día su hija despertaba con cierto parecido a algo que recordaba pero luego se olvidaba.

Serena- hoy, no sé que se pueda hacer, Rinnie esta con Nicolás y Rei, Darien no llega hasta la tarde y, Richard y Andrew de parranda en parranda. (Piensa) el que puede, puede.

Un automóvil se apareció, de pronto, haciendo rechinar las llantas por la curva de la esquina, su conductor un tipo con lentes oscuros, y la nariz como aquel reno...

Serena- Rudolph! (el auto se va, de un lado para otro de la calle, y en el otro extremo un anciano se por cruzar) oiga, señor!!! Cuidado! (el tiempo se le detuvo, o eso pareció) (de pronto el aullido de la ambulancia acercándose, un cuerpo inerte, el chirridos desmesurados del auto fugándose)

**HOSPITAL **

Frente a el había un niño mocosito, a un costado cerca de la mesa con instrumentos, un adolescente desaliñado. Para si mismo, todo puede suceder

Darien- y dime muchacho, que es lo que sucede?

Adolescente- me encontraba estudiando cuando Jonathan (señalando con la mirada al pequeño sentado sobre la camilla) empezó a llorar.

Darien- y ha estado moqueando desde ese momento

Adolescente- así es, doctor

Darien- y dime muchacho, desde cuando esta moqueando

Adolescente- hace dos días

Darien- y sus padres

Adolescente- de vacaciones, doc.

Darien (tomando unas pinzas) veamos que hay adentro de la pequeña nariz de Jonathan. (Inserta la punta de las pinzas) OH oh! Algo tenemos aquí (aparece una figurita de bombero) un milagro del señor

Adolescente (a su hermanito)- Jonathan! Que mierda hace en tu nariz.

Jonathan (balbucea)- ba... na...de.

Darien- si me dejas revisar un poco mas (inserta de nuevo la pinza en la fosa nasal)- que interesante, tenemos algo mas en esta nariz. (Sacando la figura de un policía)

Adolescente- le juro que eso no lo había visto doc!

Jonathan (haciendo pistolas con los dedos)- bam bam

Darien- y parece que esto aun no acaba (inserta nuevamente, la pinza un poco mas profunda, y saca un camión de bomberos)- dios mió ¿que otras cosas hará cuando estas "estudiando"?

Jonathan- camión! (moviendo las manos)

Darien- creo que esto acaba (insertando una vez mas la pinza, por la pequeña fosa del infante, sacando la figura de un gato)

Adolescente- imposible, Jonathan, eres un demonio!

Jonathan (arrugando la nariz)- miau!

Darien- alégrate, en tu casa no habrá mas idiotas, este niño es un genio! se había metido el gato primero, pero al no poder expulsarlo de su nariz, mando refuerzos (señalando el camión, el bombero y el policía) para ayudar a sacar al gatito, te felicito Jonathan (palmeando la cabeza del niño)

Jonathan- gracias (haciendo un signo de victoria con su pulgar) (sonríe)

Darien- y usted jovencito, me hará el favor de dejar de ver películas porno, mientras esta a cargo de su hermanito

El adolescente, sorprendido bajo la mirada y salio del consultorio, con el niño en brazos

**JARDION DEL OMIPO **

Zeus miraba con atención el ondeo de las flores. Hera, a su lado, fijaba su vista en la ventana de una habitación por la segunda planta

Zeus- Hera no ves lo hermoso que esta el jardín (mirando a Hera)

Hera- (reacciona) está bellísimo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Zeus- por que no lo estabas mirando

Hera (piensa)- ay no! (sonríe) no Zeus, mi mirada se detuvo ahí, por que me pareció que la ventana estaba sucia

Zeus- ¿como esta Artemisa?

Hera- bien! (se tapa la boca con la mano)

Zeus- así que me desobedeciste

Hera- pero debes comprender que se encontraba en un estado de shock, no podía dejarla desamparada

Zeus- bueno te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hija

Hera- sabes muy bien que es mi protegida. Pero hay algo que quiero conversar contigo

Zeus le tomo la mano, y la condujo hasta una banca de mármol frío, Ambos ancianos, miraban el nacimiento de una rosa, en un segundo después florecía, y por ultimo, moría. Y así el círculo vicioso que se veía en todo el jardín.

Zeus- ¿sobre que?

Hera- veras, Artemisa tiene unos sueños muy raros, conversa entre sueños con alguien y habla sobre una alianza

Zeus- primero te preguntare algo. ¿Confías en Artemisa?

Hera- siempre he confiado

Zeus- pero yo te pregunto, ahora ¿confías, ahora en Artemisa?

Hera- confío en ella ciegamente, se que ella nunca me defraudaría

Zeus- ¡confías en mi?

Hera- si, confío en ti

Zeus- sabes que cada cosa en esta realidad cumple un ciclo. Tú lo haz visto en este jardín

Hera- es cierto

Zeus- desde que utilizamos nuestros poderes para crear la maldad pura, el tiempo se ha disminuido

Hera- claro, pero la velocidad es lenta

Zeus- ahora bien, todos nosotros somos inmortales, así suframos enfermedades, nunca moriremos

Hera- y eso no te parece maravilloso

Zeus- ¡no!

Hera- Zeus, es imposible, tenemos poderes, duraremos por siempre

Zeus- y mientras tanto los demás morirán y seremos de nuevo extraños para los jóvenes, y cuando "ellos" sean nuestros amigos, se harán viejos y terminara su vida

Hera- los dioses no somos amigos de los mortales, ellos ya nos engañaron varias veces

Zeus- no te haz puesto a pensar ¡por que?

Hera- no me importa

Zeus- te tiene que importar. La mentirosa de tu protegida, nos cegó, dentro de tres meses será imposible tener una posibilidad, sin la tierra, no tendremos quien nos idolatre

Hera- no la llames así, no es ninguna mentirosa

Zeus- ¿haz escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Hera- Zeus, los mortales deben comenzar de nuevo

Zeus- Hera, será imposible que comiencen de nuevo si destruye el planeta. Sin planeta no tendremos poder en otro lugar

(Un sirviente se acerca)

Sirviente- dioses, la diosa Afrodita, se encuentra en el salón de predicciones

Hera- ya iremos, retírate

Zeus- ¿que es lo que quiere hora, la esposa de Hefaistos?

Hera- ¿no comprendo por que la casaste, con mi pobre hijo?

Zeus- afrodita se dio mucho aires, pero se que tu hijo es feliz. Vamos antes que se ponga histérica

(Ambos ancianos, se levantan y caminan hacia adentro)

**MANSION **

Hotaru se encontraba frente a la computadora, tecleaba por momentos y volvía a mirar a la pantalla, de pronto con una sonrisa, se inclinaba hacia la mesa, cuando se llevo la mano al pecho

Hotaru- me duele el pecho (respira) mamá Setsuna, papá Haruka, mamá Michiru (se recuesta) la princesa. La princesa se va

Setsuna camina por el pasillo que conecta las habitaciones de las jóvenes, con una taza e la mano, entra por el umbral de la habitación de Hotaru

Setsuna- Hotaru, ya esta servido… (Deja caer la taza)

Hotaru ¿Qué te pasa?

Hotaru- mamá Setsuna... ¡Ay! Me duele el pecho. (Pone su mano contra el pecho)

Setsuna- pero niña

Hotaru- la princesa se va, una furia es desatada una prueba cada ocaso de sol carmín

Setsuna- recuéstate¿de que hablas?

(El rostro de Hotaru se desencaja, los ojos se ponen blancos, el cuerpo rígido)

Hotaru (tono ronco)- la niña es destetada, el espíritu joven se vuelve contra sus raíces

Setsuna- Michiru, ven aquí (trata de reaccionar a Hotaru)

Hotaru- una figura, una imagen que vale sangre inocente de una la más graciosa doncella

Michiru- ¿Porque gritas? (ve la escena, Hotaru, en pie, rígida)

Hotaru- te ordeno, que mueran tú y los tuyos (su mano se alza contra setsuna, que la toma del cuello, y le oprime cada vez, dejando cada vez sin aire)

Michiru- deja a setsuna. (Oprimiendo la muñeca de la adolescente) Hotaru, estas asfixiando a tu madre.

Hotaru- en la soledad, mi madre es la tristeza y mi padres la melancolía. Arrepiente de haber profanado contra los inmortales

Haruka, entra, buscando a las tres jóvenes.

Haruka (se acerca a las chicas)- ¿Qué diablos haces?

Un viento descomunal empuja a Hotaru, apartándola de Setsuna y de las demás, hasta golpearla contra la pared y la eleva sin despegarla de la pared

Hotaru- una vez mas mi dama de la muerte, imparcial como es ella, se llevara a los estorbos y volverá a reinar el olimpo

Michiru- Setsuna, tranquila, respira fuerte. (A Haruka) Haruka, por que dijiste diablos

(De pronto, la corriente de aire desaparece, dejando que hotaru se cayera al suelo)

Haruka (a Michiru)- recuerda que soy atea

Las tras mujeres se acercan a la adolescente

Setsuna- hotaru reacciona (recostando la cabeza de la niña en su regazo)

Haruka (poniendo una mano en la frente de la niña)- tiene fiebre, llamemos a un doctor

(Haruka sale, Michiru y Setsuna recuestan a Hotaru en su cama)

**TEMPLO**

Nicolás, llevaba tiempo en la cocina. Rei, cada minuto miraba la pequeña niña, y volvía a mirar el reloj

Rei- Nicolás!! Que haces tanto en la cocina

Nicolás (asoma la cabeza por la puerta)- estoy preparando la leche de la niña.

Rei-y cuanto de agua pusiste en la tetera

Nicolás- poca, ya ahora hierve

Rei- que linda niña, (alza la voz) Nicolás! Te imaginas como cuando seamos padres

Nicolás (desde la cocina) ¡que?

(El sonido de las ollas cayéndose, se escucha por la habitación)

**HABITACION**

Una joven sentada mirando el televisor, a su lado una figura encapuchada

Pandia- sentiste lo mismo

Muerte- ay discúlpame, pero tuve que mandar ayuda a las guardianes de tu señora

Pandia- ¿que hiciste que?

Muerte- no voy a soportar otra escena de altanería

Pandia- no pienso hacértela ¿sabes donde esta afrodita?

Muerte- se fue al Olimpo, quiso negociar con Zeus y Hera

Pandia- Sobre ¡que?

Muerte- no me preguntes niña

Pandia vuelve la vista a la pantalla del televisor

**CASA**

Serena llego a casa tenia calentura y era sin duda nada alentador, si recogía a Riñe. Se dirigió al sillón y se recostó

Serena- creo que dormiré un ratito

Cerró los ojos, dejando sus cosas desparramadas en el suelo

**DEPARTAMENTO**

Andrew y Richard volvían a jugar una partida, más, de póquer

Andrew- hoy voy al trabajo de noche

Richard- cierra a boca y trae las cervezas

Andrew- se levanta y camina hacia la refrigeradora

Andrew- oye y hoy no viene Nicolás

Richard- no, desde que se hizo la nana de Riñe, viene a las seis de la tarde, con el permiso de Rei

Andrew- wow, si que se perdió con Rei. (aparte) quieres la tuya de lata o de botella

Richard- estamos solteros. (Aparte) Creo que prefiero la de lata

Andrew- tu ya estas casado, te ganaste le gordo, casándote con Amy

Richard- y tu tampoco te puedes quejar. Lita es una linda persona. Pero a mi Amy no la cambio por nadie

Andrew (vuelve a sentarse a la mesa, le ofrece la cerveza)- en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Chocan sus cervezas y vuelven a repartir las cartas

* * *

HI!!!!

ahora sí, me iba a dar mis vacaciones, en medio de mis vacaciones (mm no sono muy inteligente)

bueno.. reviews (los de tdas la veces y que no son nada desanimados...) mil gracias esta vez a daly, Marinlucero y Gina lee

daly- si el anteriro estaba corto, porque como habia prometido, era la continuacion (si hay que darle al cliente lo que se merece, y ha mas ofertas para antes de fin de año). agradezco sus comentarios, pero creo que si sigo en esta agonia de no estar en el lugar que quisera estar. no tendria muy buena mano como ahora. sobre las eenas de bus,... es una historia bien vieja. mas o menso remontando en loas años que tenia 8 y mis hermana 11, un dia nos metimos al bus para ir a su academia y y nos pusimos a conversar, recuerdo un viaje en especial, en que un señor subio y se sento adelante de nosotros y al pcoc tiempo se quedo dormido. nosotras que llevabamos papelitos de golosinas, en los bolsillos. el viejo se puso a roncar, nosotras empezamos a lleanrle la boca de papaelitos, y volvimos a nuestros asientos, de pronto el viejo se atoro y salio asustado.. asi de simple, es por esoq ue me agrada mucho usar esta escenografia

Gina lee- a mi me sucede cada cierto tiempo, uno de esos bloqueos mentales bestiales, (desde eso que no recuerdo ni donde vivo).

y tu que nunca te me escapas, hola, me van a culpar de tenerte atada ala computadora, si apareci rapido solo para cumplirles. si y faltan unos detalles mas que tengo que afinar para quedar a su agrado

Marinlucero chiba- eso del seis, pero por algo me salvo.. ahora si no me dejo y le meto mas ganas. si no se me arruina mi pinche promedio... y eso de Mina, me inspire en una pelicula, (my new best friend.. o algo asi) es duro, veo algunos amigos que se pierden en eso, y lo primero para que comience la ayuda es reconocer que se tiene un problema. si los hombres que cuidan a los bebes rulean.. (un aplauso al que sueña con mi hermana.. el nos ayuda mucho mientras ella y yo nos vamos de shopping) eso de aprobar o no, lo dejo en el proximo capitulo.

(en especial.. VIDA PRIVADA: querido diario (que ojala se vuela musical) estoy a una semana de comer pastel, pero bueno yo misma, prepraro mi fiesta sorpresa (se supone que es el 19, pero los celebro a romper el 222. mietras tanto casi estuve a punto de matar al viejito que me aprobo cono 11 arruinando mi promedio de 14 a 16, buaaa) ahora recien converso con mis viejos amigos de la academia, y me preparo a dar un recital de "5 poemas de desamor y y una balada de desgano" arruinando en la tumba de Neruda.. es algo asi como un monologo, con unos amigos, para el 18. tambien organizando una fiesta vikinga el mismo 19, pero como tambien comparto torta con mi Sallycienta, lo haremos el 22 para que todos entren en mi casa mientras mi sobrina es cuidada por mi tia. me despido antes de que escribas mas locuras programadas parala semana entrante

M&M

**Abrazos... (inspirados en la cancion NOTHING IN MY WAY - KEANE)**

**M&M**


	16. acto 14

**ACTO 14 **

**HOSPITAL **

Darien guardaba unos informes en su maletín, mientras, miraba con cansancio hacia la puerta. De pronto suena su teléfono móvil.

Darien (presiona el botón send)- alo?

Teléfono- alo. Darien, soy Haruka. Necesitamos su presencia en nuestra casa

Darien- ¿que sucede?

Teléfono- lo que sucede príncipe, es que Hotaru se encuentra mal

Darien- bien, estaré dentro de media hora (cuelga)

Cierra con prisa su maletín y sale... a los pocos minutos vuelve.

Darien- me olvidaba! (dejando sus bata blanca, colgándola en el perchero)

**CASA **

Serena se levanta del sillón. Había dormido dos horas. Se dirige a la habitación como biblioteca

Serena- debo buscar... Me duele mucho la cabeza (poniendo una mano sobre su frente)

Se deja caer en el asiento frente al monitor y con los ojos semiabiertos, cogió el Mouse e hizo clic

**TEMPLO **

Rei voltea a ver a Rinnie, Nicolás, a su lado, mira el televisor. Ella le hace unos mimos a la niña que duerme en un moisés de color púrpura pastel

Rei- tú crees que se vaya a demorar, lleva más de tres horas sin comunicarse con nosotros

Nicolás (voltea a verla)- no te preocupes de repente Darien le ha llamado y están almorzando juntos, por favor Rei, ellos también necesitan un día para si mismos

Rei- quizás tengas razón. (Señala hacia atrás) voy a la cocina ¿quieres algo?

Nicolás- mueve la cabeza en forma negativa- mientras veo al bebé.

Rei se puso en pie y camino descalza mientras Nicolás cargaba a la pequeña en brazos.

**SALON DEL OLIMPO **

Hera pedía su copa a un sirviente mientras miraba con altanería a una hermosa joven. A su lado se encontraba Zeus con la mirada cansada pero nunca dejando de emanar autoridad

Hera- y dime afrodita ¿Qué haz estado haciendo poniendo la copa casi rozando su labios)

Afrodita- estuve durante un tiempo en la tierra

Zeus- ¿Qué es lo que quieres(frunciendo el ceño)

Hera- no seas tan brusco

Afrodita (a Hera)- es mejor así. (Mirando a Zeus) aun no sabes que es lo que quiero, Zeus

Zeus- no, por eso te lo pregunto

Hera- sé que Artemisa te ha ido a visitar

Afrodita- sí

Zeus- pero tú no estabas cuando iniciamos la presentación de Selene

Afrodita- sí estuve, y se que Ares se fue. Respecto eso, creo fue lo mejor que ha sucedido y lo mejor que ha hecho Ares

Hera- ¿quiero saber para que Artemisa te ha estado visitando?

Afrodita- (cruza los brazos) Artemisa es una joven curiosa. (A Zeus) no te voy a negar que los mortales sean menos apasionados a un sentimiento pero endemoniados ante un cuerpo (sonriendo en forma coqueta)

Hera (se levanta de sus asiento)- eres una sinvergüenza. (Llorosa) Que lastima por mi hijo

Afrodita Hefaistos no es ningún santurrón. Además no vine a hablar exactamente de mi vida

Zeus- di a lo que viniste a hablar y márchate

Afrodita- por que me tratas tan mal. Estarías besando mis pies, por lo que te vengo a decir

Zeus- dilo

Afrodita (tosió unas veces)- Zeus, sabes que ha sucedido con tu bisnieta

Zeus- tú lo sabes muy bien. La he matado, hace ya 4 meses (sin dejar de mirarla y presionando su puño con fuerza)

Afrodita (inclinándose hacia delante) ¿es todo los que sabes?

Zeus- quieres que recuerde que soy el asesino de la hija de Selene

Afrodita- no, pero si no lo sabes…. Te lo diré. Hace poco tiempo. Fugaron algunas criaturas del mundo de hades, entre ellas, Pandia

Hera- y cual es el asunto, desde que Artemisa no ha ido a visitarte ha estado inconsciente

Afrodita- primero, déjame terminar. Por lo que tengo entendido…

(Una puerta se abre repentinamente. Apolo entra en forma brusca, sudoroso)

Apolo- padre... (Mirando a todos) disculpen, padre debo hablar con usted de algo muy importante

Zeus- esta bien, acompáñame (se pone en pie) con permiso señoras. (Sale por la puerta)

Hera- bueno, como estamos entre damas, podemos conversar tranquilas

Afrodita- te equivocas, vine a hablar con Zeus, pero presintiendo que se demorara, yo me retiro. (Se pone en pie). Adiós Hera. (Se dirige a la puerta)

Hera (frunce una ceja)- no merece ser una diosa, que mala educación. (Se lleva la copa a los labios, se fija si alguien esta cerca y sale por la misma puerta)

**MANSION **

(Haruka cruza la sala apresurada, se dirige a la puerta)

Haruka (murmurando)- ya voy, ya abro, no soy más que un sirviente. (Abre la puerta) Príncipe, buenas tardes

Darien- hola Haruka¿como estas?

Haruka- hasta hoy muy bien. (Señalando hacia el corredor) quien necesita esa pregunta es Hotaru

Darien- ¿que ha sucedido?

(Michiru entra desde la puerta de la cocina)

Michiru- buen día, príncipe. Hotaru, me parece que ha tomado apenas un sorbo de te. Pero venga, lo estábamos esperando

Darien- lamento la tardanza, el tráfico y el trabajo es así.

(Haruka y Michiru guían a Darien hasta la habitación de Hotaru, darien llevando su maletín entra y ve que Setsuna, dando la espalda a la pared, acaricia la cabeza de Hotaru, que se encuentra inconsciente, y enterrado en una colcha beige)

Setsuna (acomodando el flequillo de hotaru)- tranquila, te vas a poner muy bien. (Haruka llama la atención de setsuna que volviéndose a ver quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta) Príncipe, buenas tardes

Darien- buenas tardes, setsuna. He venido a revisar a Hotaru. (Se acerca a la cama de Hotaru) dime ¿cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente?

Setsuna- cuarenta y cinco minutos

Darien- debo verificar el ritmo de sus signos vitales y de su temperatura. (Saca un termómetro)

Haruka- ya le he revisado la temperatura, tiene 40°

Darien- gracias por avisar

Michiru- príncipe, se encuentra distraído¿le sucede algo?

Darien- no es nada, señoritas

Setsuna después de haya revisado a Hotaru, quisiera hablar con usted

Darien- de acuerdo. (Se acerca a Hotaru, saca una linterna delgada y con la yema de los dedos, separa ligeramente los parpados de la adolescente) (Mira hacia las jóvenes)- ¿a que hora se levanto?

Michiru- hoy, siete y media de la mañana

Darien- ¿comió algo fuera del desayuno?

Setsuna- su golosina de siempre

Darien- no les puedo dar un resultado específico. Mi mayor recomendación, es que la lleven al hospital. ¡De que me querías hablar, Setsuna?

Setsuna- si me permite, acompáñeme. (Salen de la habitación)

Haruka y michiru se acercan hasta la cabecera de hotaru. Haruka le acicala el cabello, mientras michiru remoja un paño en la vasija con agua de la mesita de noche, y le pone en la frente de la adolescente)

**DEPARTAMENTO **

Andrew se encuentra con la bocina del teléfono pegado a la oreja y

Andrew- bueno, bueno lita, yo le diré a Richard sobre su recado

Teléfono- y ni creas que es broma. Cuando me comento que los cuatro meses que lleva fuera de Japón, le ha dejado mas de trescientos mensajes… y eso sin contar con las patinadas que solía dar

Andrew- ja... ¿como es eso?

Teléfono- según Amy, era cuando llamaba sin querer llamar... creo que como un "oops, no quería llamarte querido, no se quien presiono el código de Japón"

Andrew- entiendo, yo le diré

Teléfono- ¿como esta todo por allá?

Andrew- mina esta progresando. Rei y Nicolás encantados con Rinnie que se queda con ellos durante la semana. Serena sigue en la facultad de medicina veterinaria

Teléfono- me despido cariño. Aquí hay una cola que quiere usar el telefono

Andrew- no te preocupes amor

Teléfono- bye (cuelga)

Andrew- al menos aviso (cuelga la bocina) iré un momento a visitar a Richard… (Se pone una chaqueta ligera) mejor, me daré un paseo por los cines. (Coge las llaves, sale)

**JARDIN DEL OLIMPO **

Una dama con casco y sus ojos posados en una pequeña lapida, sus dedos rozan el frío mármol

Atenea- oh! Mi pequeña Luna. Lamento de todo corazón, lo que todo esto ha sucedido. (Alza la mirada, su vista se encuentra y disfruta del trinar de los pajarillos y el viento frío meciendo los árboles)

Atenea- no me atrevo a ir por ti al mundo de mi tío, pero para encontrarle una solución a esto, de forzar más a Artemisa, para que nos diga que planea. (Atenea se pone en pierda la espalda hacia la vista del resto del jardín. Un as de luz sale aquella lapida)- ¿que fue eso?

(Ve que sale una figura de la lapida)

Atenea- ¿eres tú?

**CASA **

Era la tercera taza de café en el día. Serena trataba de no dormirse. Frente a ella la imagen que tanto había buscado

Serena- si Pandia estuviera con igo, se que me diria la diferencia entre esta imagen y la de mi sueño, aquel sueño largo

(Mira en su reloj de muñeca)

Serena- debo ir por Rinnie y la comida de la noche

(Sale de la oficina)

* * *

ALOHA!

debo dar una gran disculpaa todos por dejar en pausa, sin avisar, pero ya tengo unos actos recien escritos y es posible que tengan cada dos dias un acto subiendo.. ademas decir que he extrañado sentarm mas de una hora, porque entre mi ociosidad y mi atyraccion al ares y queestoy llenando mi compu de virus

marinlucero chiba creo que deberian demandarme por que se suponia que era una escena que me encnato, de House MD (de quien dicen, que yo estoy enamorada de el... imaginate tu) glaciacion, no es muy buen tema, este capitulo es trnasitorio, el rpoximo que ojala me dejen reviews y tal vez llego yo con el tortazo.

daly: (no me dejo nada)

Gina lee: querida lectora Gina lee, las ideas publicadas por este medio escrito, fueron isnpiradas (o mas bien transcritas de una serie medico) al cual adoro y me parecio una escena sumamente encantadora, contando que tengo a mi cuidado a unos gnomos hermosos y una sirenita de amor. con hotaru el asunto, es igual que un msn puro chat, pero polifonico. no serena durme demasiado (y a mimeda temporadas de insomnio). puro hueso.. dios yo soy mandy.. no mentira,no era puro hueso.. pero mi personaje de "muerte" sono a Puro hueso. no!!! y eso que nunca tuve la inspiracion necesaria.la muerte y hades, hades es un dios que por mas misterioso e interesante, me llega un pedo, me parece muy poca cosa, en cambio la muerte, es un personaje que trato muchismo pero disfrazado de lo mas comun.

Bueno... Querido diario (que leen mis queridísimas lectoras): estuve en un limbo que recién después de 3 semanas (miento ya me iba por la cuarta semana y no me preocupaba muy bien), me he dado cuenta que he escrito miles de actos 14, pero ninguno pasado a la computadora, la excusa mas inusual es que: "Ahora si estaba mas ocupada que nunca!" desde el 17 de diciembre haciendo los contratos de los stripers, haciendo mi "dizque" fiesta "sorpresa" y haciendo miles de cosas - eso es lo malo de nacer justo cerca de días de fiestas navidad y año nuevo, (incluyendo el día la reina que eran días anteriores al mío, pero deber patriótico)

Una navidad de lo más interesante, y un año nuevo con mis elfos de luz

Preciosas lectoras, se despide con millones de abrazos y mil ánimos para ustedes:

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	17. acto 15

**ACTO 15**

**MANSION**

Setsuna termina de servir en dos tazas el líquido oscuro de la cafetera. Una de las dos es ofrecida a cierto varón sentado frente a ella. Setsuna se sienta nerviosa decide hablar.

Setsuna- príncipe…

Darien- ya habíamos dicho que tanto a mí como a Serena, nos pueden llamar por nuestros nombres.

Setsuna (tensa)- si usted cree que es conveniente… está bien

Darien- dime, (inclinándose hacia delante, a recoger la taza) ¿sobre que quieres hablar?

Setsuna- hoy Hotaru tuvo esta emergencia pero mientras convulsionaba, dijo algo que me hizo llamarlo por una segunda razón

Darien- ¿cual es?

Setsuna (mirando a los ojos del hombre)- decía que una princesa desaparecería… dijo tantas cosas, que me hizo pensar que la princesa se encontraría en peligro

Darien (mostrando seriedad)- ¿algo mas?

Setsuna- sí, parecía una posesa. (Abre mucho los ojos) hablaba de muertes, de violencia

Darien- Hotaru, no se ha equivocado en otras… (Volviendo a bajar la taza) tu sabes… premoniciones

Setsuna- no. Hotaru no falla

Darien- entonces te diré lo que haremos. Sobre la situación física de Hotaru, le recomiendo reposos y líquidos. La he visto muy pálida

Setsuna- esta bien, y ¿sobre lo otro?

Darien- conversaré con Serena, pero la vigilare

Setsuna- no tiene el cristal de transformación. Si sucediera algo...

Darien- no he sentido alguna presencia enemiga.(resopla) Setsuna, lo lamento aun no puedo comprender que después de tanto tiempo, surjan problemas

Setsuna- le entiendo. Príncipe, cuídela. Mandare a vigilarla durante el día

Darien- gracias Setsuna (se levanta del sillón y se retira después de despedirse)

**HABITACION **

Una graciosa doncella de ojos grises busca con desesperación a aquella sombra que segundos antes la acompañaba en la habitación contigua, encuentra la figura mirando hacia la ventana

Pandia- ¿muerte¿Dónde estas?

Muerte (volviéndose hacia ella)- niña mía, no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. (Dándole la espalda)

Pandia (diciendo con cautela)- siento la presencia de Afrodita acercándose

Muerte- te dejo con ella. Debo retirarme

Pandia- muerte, (sujeta unos de los brazos) hay algo que quiero que me respondas

Muerte (sin voltear)- dilo

Pandia (interrogando con los ojos cristalizados)- ¿que tienes planeado hacer con Artemisa?

Muerte (sujeta de los hombros a la damisela)- si te lo digo, dejarías de pensar en ella

Pandia (nerviosa)- pero ¿Cómo sabes…?

Muerte (tono severo)- soy la muerte que no se te olvide, niña

Pandia (suspira)- está bien. Me olvidare de ella

Muerte- solo quiero darle una lección

Pandia- y ¿que pasara con mi señora Mene? (pregunta con firmeza)

Muerte- niña Pandia, tranquila. A ella no le pasara nada. (Alejándose de la damisela) Ahora si me voy

Pandia (tono suave)- adiós muerte

Muerte (se detiene)- niña no me digas eso, que te volveré a ver muy pronto

(Un murmullo se oye cerca de la escena)

Pandia- nos vemos, entonces (sale de la escena)

**TEMPLO **

Rei miraba hacia la puerta y se concentraba en oír todo aquel ruido susceptible a otras personas. Nicolás que se encontraba sentado cerca de ella, empieza a balancear un hoja de papel, para darle un poco de aire fresco a la niña que se encontraba dormida en brazos

Rei- Nicolás, creo que ya viene

Nicolás- entonces la voy alistando (dejando a la bebita en el moisés)

Rei- vayamos adentro. Rinnie está muy bien, no ha llorado y ha conversado mucho más que en otros días. No necesita que la acicales demasiado

Nicolás (mirando a los ojos)- la quieres demasiado

Rei (tono ameno)- no puedo creer que sea tan tranquila con solo cuatro meses que a esa edad es la esclavitud para los adultos, pero es un encanto de niñas. Ha pasado situaciones que acobardaría a muchos

Nicolás- te refieres a la cirugía del corazón

Rei- sí, y otras cosas mas

Nicolás- ¿sabes algo, Rei?

Rei- ¿que cosa?

Nicolás- creo que serias tan buena madre, como tan buena amiga de Serena eres

(Pasos a lo lejos)

Rei- sh! Ahí viene

(Se corre la puerta)

Serena- perdonen chicos, se me había hecho más tarde en la casa

(Suena el teléfono celular)

Serena- disculpen (descuelga) alo? Si, soy yo… ah hola darien (se tapa el oído) ¿Qué? Habla más fuerte que no te escucho. (Aparte) disculpen chicos vuelvo en un rato

(Rei mira con expresión de no saber que sucede a Nicolás)

Serena- ¿Qué? si estoy en el templo... si estoy frente a ellos (alargando el teléfono a rei) quiere hablar contigo

Rei- alo?

Teléfono- Rei ¿eres tú?

Rei- si ¿que sucede?

Teléfono- ve hacia un lugar menos poblado ¿puedes?

Rei- esta bien (aparte, mira a Serena, tapa la bocina del teléfono con la palma) ay Serena, darien es mas raro, me lo llevo afuera)

Serena- dímelo a mi, llevo cuatro años conviviendo con el. (Sonrie) claro no te preocupes, llévalo

(Rei sale)

Nicolás- ¿Qué hacías que no venias por Rinnie?

Serena- tranquilo Nicolás no podías preguntar de una mejor forma… ¿que te traes entre manos¿Sacar a Rei al cine?

Nicolás (sonrojado)- si, pero también porque tu no te demoras mas que una hora en la facultad

Serena (poniendo una mano sobre su frente)- he tenido una migraña en la última clase y aunque tuve que aguantar el ruido ya no fui a la biblioteca y me fui a la casa y dormí un rato

Nicolás- si, te veo un poco ojerosa

Serena- es el estudio. (Carga a Rinnie) ¿Que tal se ha portado?

Nicolás- mejor que otros días. No ha llorado para nada y ha conversado más de lo acostumbrado

Serena- Rinnie se ha portado muy bien, (acariciando el cabello de la pequeña) ¿pero como se habrán portado la tía Rei y el tío Nicolás?

Nicolás (sonrojado, levanta la voz)- yo siempre me porto muy bien

Serena (haciendo un gesto de horror)- pero no grites tan fuerte

Nicolás- disculpa. (Aparte) Te vas a ir sola, esta oscureciendo. (Señalando exteriores de la escena)

Serena- es posible, pero ya sabes que a mi no me sucede nada. Además espero a que Rei vuelva con el teléfono

Nicolás- porque no dejas tu número telefónico y así te llamamos por si ocurre alguna emergencia.

Serena- bien (escribe en un pedazo de papel) mira aquí dejo tres números telefónicos, (señalando con la punta del lápiz) el de arriba es el de la casa, el del medio es mío y el último es de Darien que carga todo el día

Nicolás- ¿Cómo te va en la facultad?

Serena- ya no tengo problemas como cuando iba en la secundaria.

Serena- siéntate y te sirvo un... ¿Te gusta el té o el café?

Serena- prefiero café. No quiero quedarme dormida en el bus

Nicolás- entonces voy por el café a la cocina. (se levanta y se dirige a la cocina)

Serena- yo me quedo con Rinnie (le hace mimos y acaricia a la niña, con ternura)

**ESCALERAS DEL TEMPLO **

Rei mira hacia el templo, camina hacia las escaleras, se sienta en el primer escalón, suspira y coloca el teléfono a su oído.

Rei- estoy lejos de Serena. Ahora ¿Qué sucede?

Teléfono- hoy fui a la casa de Haruka por una emergencia de Hotaru

Rei- le paso algo

Teléfono- si, sufrió una convulsión y un shock

Rei- ¿se encuentra bien?

Teléfono- pero lo que te tengo que decir no se si sea apropiado en el teléfono

Rei- estoy en las escaleras del templo. Serena se ha quedado con Rinnie y Nicolás en la sala

Teléfono- está bien, llego en dos minutos

Rei cuelga. Mira hacia el ocaso. El sol tornaba a las nubes de un color agonizante. Un último rayo encendido fue el adiós de aquel sol. El ruido de un motor acercándose y desapareciendo de un momento a otro

Rei hacia señas de saludo a darien que subía lentamente las escaleras. Darien por su parte sonreía, tímido

Darien- hola Rei (la saluda con un abrazo)

Rei- hola Darien. (Le recibe el gesto) Ahora si me puedes explicar

Darien (mira hacia alrededor)- Serena no sabe que estoy aquí. (se queda en pie frente a Rei)

Rei- no lo creo. (Fastidiada) Pero ya dime ¿Qué pasa? Te comportas muy extraño

Darien (nervioso)- Rei lo que imaginaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta por convertirse en realidad

Rei- pero ¿de que hablas?

Darien-mientras convulsionaba Hotaru. Setsuna me comunico, que la niña empezó a comportarse como una posesa

Rei- y ¿luego?

Darien- me comento que Hotaru mientras se encontraba en ese estado dijo algo que reafirmaría mis sospechas

Rei- ¿sospechas? Pues ¿que fue lo que dijo Hotaru?

Darien- dijo que la princesa desaparecería, se iría de nuestro lado

Rei- y tu estas muy nervioso. Darien recuerda que cuando ustedes eran solteros, nosotras les llamábamos príncipe y princesa, pero ya están casados, es imposible

Darien- quizás tienes razón.

Rei- además creo que debes hablar con Serena sobre eso

Darien- recién me entero, es por eso que si pienso conversar de esto con Serena... pero no te haz fijado en el fuego sagrado

Rei- hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo consulto. Se hace muy tarde. Vamos adentro. (rei se pone en pie y ambos van hacia la casa)

Darien- ¿que tal se porta rinnie? es horrible que solo la vea estando dormida por las noches y a la salida de la madrugada

Rei- entiendo. Rinnie es un amor de gente, no llora y apenas llama la atención con la sonaja

Darien- aquella de elefantes púrpura

Rei- si, con esa arma un barullo. (Corre la puerta de la sala) Pasa

Darien (ve a Serena tomando una taza de café)- hola cariño

Serena- ya me tenías preocupada (volteando y sonriendo al ver a Darien en la puerta. Luego mira a Rei)

Darien- Rei me dijo que estabas aquí. Así que sabiendo que no te irías sin el móvil, le dije que te retrasara hasta mi llegada

Serena (mira con gesto acusador a rei)- así que te prestas para estos shows

Nicolás (Nicolás regresa a la sala con la azucarera en mano y dejándola en la mesita)- además no gastas el pasaje de vuelta

Serena- claro Nicolás

Darien- vaya, soy una fuente de ahorro. (Se escucha un ruido ronco) Tengo hambre. Que tal si les invito a cenar

Nicolás- no lo sé. Había hecho un poco de pasta. Por ahora están hirviendo

Rei- si, cocinamos aquí. Darien que estas muy voluntario y solidario, puede ir a comprar algunas sodas mientras preparamos la salsa

Serena- esta bien (a Rei) yo iba por la cena después de recoger a rinnie

Darien- vamos Serena. Con Nicolás y Rei al mando Rinnie esta en muy buenas manos (serena le entrega a Nicolás, la niña)

Serena- ya volvemos (salen)

Nicolás- ¿que fue lo que conversaron Darien y tú?

Rei- que todo el día tuvo presentimiento de que algo le sucediera a serena. (Aparte) voy a preparar la salsa

Nicolás- arriba de la alacena hay champiñones

Rei- entonces creo que haré salsa a la parisienne

Rei entra a la cocina, Nicolás se queda mirando a la niña, quien le mira curiosa y chupándose un dedo regordete)

**HABITACION **

Un brillo en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación, luego la figura frágil de una mujer, camina hacia el umbral de la puerta, se encuentra con la mirada de una joven, ésta se acerca a ella.

Pandia- hola afrodita

Afrodita- ¿Qué haz estado haciendo?

Pandia- me dejaste frente al televisor ¡que mas podía hacer?

Afrodita- alístate ya nos iremos al Olimpo

Pandia- hoy tuve una sensación… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allá?

Afrodita- como no pude encontrar a tu padre ni a tu abuelo. Tampoco con Zeus ese estupido de Apolo, no me dejo hablar, y menos me iba a poner a conversar con Hera

Pandia- pero ¿que querías allá?

(Hera, la esposa de Zeus aparece a un costado de las jóvenes, ellas no se dan cuenta)

Hera- querida, si piensas un poco. Negociar es la palabra

Pandia- ¿negociar¿Qué?... (Asombrada)¡Hera!

Hera (mira a Pandia)- hola niña. Afrodita te he escuchado

Afrodita- no pienso decir nada más. Pandia vamos

Pandia- pero ¿adonde?

Afrodita (molesta)- cállate y sígueme

Pandia baja la cabeza y se somete a Afrodita, ésta extiende un brazo hacia el hombro de la doncella. Ambas desaparecen

Hera- no se lo que tramas, afrodita. Pero en la frente de esa niña no causes más dolor de lo que lleva marcado

**TIENDA **

Andrew deja la canastilla en el mostrador, la cajera, le mira de reojo. Andrew se da cuenta.

Andrew- me da una botella de esas y esta bolsa de frituras

Cajera- la cuenta a total es de…

(Una rubia se acerca hacia el, por detrás)

Serena- ¿Andrew?

Andrew (voltea)- Serena¿que haces aquí?

Serena- vine de compras con Darien.

(Darien viene detrás, se saluda con su amigo)

Andrew- eso me suena a extraordinario

Darien- no es para tanto. (A Serena)Serena encontraste esa bebida que buscabas

Serena- sí. Andrew ¿de donde vienes?, te ves muy feliz para estar abandonado

Andrew- vivo mi soltería sanamente. Lita no puede celarse del cine

Serena- ¿y Richard? Ya eran compadres

Andrew- aun no lo veo desde hace unas horas. Lita me dio un recado de parte de Amy

Darien- para eso tienen dinero para contarse chismes

Serena (le da un codazo en el estomago a Darien, frunce el ceño)- tú, silencio

Andrew- ni creas aun. Es la diferencia de horarios algo que aun no se acostumbran ambas

Serena (mira a Darien, con ojos de pena)- Darien…

Darien (suspira, adivinando el pensamiento de serena, sonríe)- llama primero a Nicolás si hay suficiente para dos más

Andrew- Rei?

Serena- si, Rei esta preparando una cena. (Saca su teléfono móvil) Permíteme. (se aleja a unos pasos)

Darien- crees que Richard este en su casa

Andrew- es posible que se encuentre algo ebrio, pero no les quiero importunar

Serena- tú no importunas ni que otra cosa. No me gustaría dejarte abandonado mientras mi gran amiga Lita estudia a estas horas

Darien (extiende un billete) cóbrese todo

Cajera- tenga su cambio

Darien- ¿Richard vive cerca de aquí?

Andrew- a unas cinco cuadras de aquí

(Serena cuelga, se acerca sonriendo)

Serena- si hay suficiente.

Serena sale de la tienda, detrás van Darien y Andrew que conversan amenamente

**OLIMPO **

Zeus, con los ojos llorosos dirige una mirada hacia el jardín. Apolo, que se encuentra, mirando hacia otro lado. Escucha las penas del anciano

Zeus- mi pequeña Pandia… es que… ¿en que me equivoque?

Apolo (acercándose)- no hay forma de revertir este asunto

Zeus- Artemisa tiene mucho que ver

Apolo- ¿mi hermana…?

Zeus- tengo la ligera sospecha que Artemisa no es tan honesta como decía serlo

Apolo- padre, espere a mi hermana se reestablezca. (Mirándole con seriedad) ¿Que hacia afrodita aquí?

Zeus- decía que tenía algo que decirme pero solo dio vueltas sobre Pandia

Apolo- ¿Pandia? Que tiene que ver Pandia y que asunto

Zeus- no lo sé, pero vamos ¡y la enfrentamos¡Los dos!

Zeus se encamina hacia la sala donde minutos antes se encontraba la diosa del amor con su esposa

Apolo- padre ya se fue

Zeus- y Hera también

Atenea entra en ese momento por la puerta del otro extremo. Su rostro refleja cierto horror con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

* * *

Hola niñas... perdonen la tardanza, pero creo que el capitulo lo amerita, ya que me partí en dos o entres o en millones para poder concentrarme en este retiro que me propuse, mientras vuelvan las clases y como no voy a la playa porque odio la insolación. Buaj!!!

Ojala les guste este capitulo (el mas largo, hasta ahora)

Agradecimientos:

Marinlucerochiba: hola amiga, no tienes que agradecer el apoyo, si te lo mereces, aunque lo abandonaste (no lo dejes como yo, que hasta ahora me muero de curiosidad) sobre Hotaru, no es la escena que quería pero ya también el tiempo se me acababa, así que lo escribí por que estaba en cuenta final… ahora sobre doctores… sexys!! Dios salve a los doctores hermosos inteligentes e interesantes. Gracias por los deseos

daly: ay hija, te fuiste de vaga y recién te encuentro por aquí… que mal!!!, seguro que te estarás pelando, mas o menos una acción decente.

Gina lee: si me hubieras dicho que estabas dispuesta a venirte por aquí, yo misma te traía, pero fue tan rápido, aun. Que ni bien di el primer respiro, frente a mí, había un enclenque dispuesto a quitarse el pantalón, yo me pare y me pase la fiesta detrás de la puerta, porque me traume, pero luego se me paso cuando se fueron los hombres y las cosa se puso tipo fiesta de encuentro de la fraternidad: los desastres aun se pueden ver hasta ahora (y eso que paso un mes) espero que no te confundas mucho con el capitulo de ahora. Ni pienses que me había olvidado, yo estaba de olvidada en alguna laguna media chiflada, por el trauma y las consecuencias del trago mayor: Pisco (de contrabando… jeje mentira con los limones mas ácidos tuvimos que preparar uno similar a como sirven en Perú) (no hay limbo suficiente para mi) también soy sicótica, soy media suicida (todo las enfermedades mentales)

Yamiana: bueno mas rápido (a comparación de mi limbo de mes, no hay otro igual)

DIARIO PRIVADO (menos privado que hace una semana)

Los preparativos de mi fiesta décimo octavo, fue de los mas grandes retos: bocadillos hechos a mano (no había economía para contratar chef), música que cada vez amenazaba mis archivos (llámenle música pirata con virus), llamando y confirmando la asistencia de cuantas eran (25 legal, ilegal se habrían colado 15) la fiesta comenzó bien, todas estaban en sus cabales con el trago de hora. Llegaron los stripers, el grito de mi hermana (casi de horror y de asombro), las caras de "ya he visto mejores cosas", cinco minutos después, miraban con cierto interés. Dos horas después secuestraron a los stripers en un pequeño escarabajo. Final de mi relato: un brindis entre las hermanas y dormilona hasta el atardecer del 20

Me despido queridas doncellas, hasta el próximo acto

**Un abrazo de lo más fraternal a todas **

**M&M **

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	18. acto 16

**ACTO 16**

**AUTO**

Darien frente al volante. Serena en el asiento del copiloto. Andrew, en el asiento de atrás

Andrew- por aquí, estaciónate al costado del árbol, no demoro ni cinco minutos (abre la puerta del auto y sale)

Darien (nervioso)- Serena...

Serena- dime. (Volviendo la mirada hacia Darien)

Darien- espero que Andrew se demore más de cinco minutos

Serena- ¿por que lo dices?

Darien- recuerdas los miedos durante la noche de bodas

Serena (sonrojada, mirando hacia delante)- Darien, este no es lugar para recordar esas cosas tan privadas. Bueno y eso que estamos solos

Darien- tienes razón, pero no me refiero a esos recuerdos, que tienes en mente

Serena- entonces, ¿son a los después de eso?

Darien- creo que si, espera ¿a cual de "esos" te refieres? Al de la confusión del trago de piña, ese fue horrible, era miel

Serena- no, yo decía al día después de la montaña. (Escalofríos) Mejor, no sigamos que me sonrojo más

Darien- yo me refiero a la conversación del avión, en que fuimos hasta nueva Zelanda

Serena- si recuerdo… espera, ¿por que piensas en esos sueños?

Darien- yo te dije que eran sueños pero la verdad es que siempre eran presentimientos

Serena- pero sabes que esa etapa ya acabo. Recuerda que ya acabo

Darien dudo por un momento sobre decirle pero viendo los ojos de serena prefirió contagiarse de aquel optimismo y la seguridad que le deba su esposa

Darien- tienes razón, ya no pensare en eso

Serena- porque no llamas a Andrew, y le preguntas si se va a demorar

Darien marco el numero en su teléfono móvil, espera a que se abra la línea por el otro extremo

Darien- Andrew ¡que sucede?

Teléfono- darien, esta horrible, Richard esta por intoxicarse tanto alcohol. Lo llevo al hospital

Darien- llama a una ambulancia, cuanto antes

Teléfono- discúlpame con Serena

Serena, no te preocupes. Sabemos que haces todo por tu compadre. Para otra ocasión será

Teléfono- yo te prometo que si. Adiós (cuelga)

Serena- ahora a donde vamos

Darien- quieres ir por un atajo

Serena- pensándolo mejor, señor Chiba. Vamos a la casa de Rei. Tratamos de apaciguar el incendio y luego nos chamuscamos en nuestra casa

Darien- sabes que me guío por ti

Darien pone la palanca en primera. Salen rechinando las llantas

**TEMPLO**

Nicolás entraba al templo, con una bolsa pequeña. Venia cansado por correr hacia la tienda más cercana, que se encontraba a 5 cuadras.

Rei- Nicolás, serena ha llamado hace unos minutos ya no necesitara las porciones para dos platos mas

Nicolás- entonces guardamos los que acabo de comprar

Rei- acompáñame a la cocina sabes que no aguanto se corten ni pollo ni otro animal menos el embutido

Nicolás y Rei salen de escena

**JARDIN DEL TEMPLO **

Dos sombras ocultas entre los arbustos, la luna esta oculta detrás de las

Sombra- mira ya la dejaron sola. Estos mortales son unos despistados

Sombra 2- ni creas hacer eso a la hija de Endimión

Sombra- con mucha más razón, Endimión ha sido de los pocos hombres que se resistieron al afecto de mi tan majestuosa divinidad

Sombra 2- no se te suba el humo, Afrodita

Sombra- cierra la boca y vamos por ella, Pandia

Sombra 2- es imposible mira, acaba de volver ese mortal y se ha sentado junto a la criatura

Sombra- ese tipo no me detendrá

Sombra 2- como piensas enamorarlo, nadie va a oscuras por una consulta a un templo

Afrodita- ya entendí, entonces creo que no me queda de otra

Iluminadas por la luz de la luna, Afrodita introduce su mano a una alforja que colgaba de sus hombro y saca un puñado de polvo rosa)

Pandia- ¿que piensas hacer?

Afrodita- suplantar por un momento a Morfeo

Pandia- silencio, ahí viene mi señora Mene, afrodita, desiste de este plan, es una crueldad

Afrodita- cierra la boca, niña (la mujer observa que ambas personas ingresan al inmueble) tranquila, que aun no voy a hacer nada contra tu señora.

Afrodita se pone en guardia.

**OLIMPO**

Atenea nerviosa, hablaba atropelladamente, Apolo y Zeus a duras penas, le entendían entre sollozos, Apolo, cansado le toma de los hombros y la sacude. Atenea se calma

Atenea- te juro, Apolo, la vi. En sus ojos, vi que era la misma mujer preocupada por Pandia

Apolo- pero sabes muy bien que ningún poder vuelve la vida a los seres, mortales o no mortales

Zeus- ¿viste su aura?

Atenea- si te refieres que si estaba contaminada, no estaba pura

Apolo- vamos a la lapida

Zeus- tengo un asunto que hacer. Luego iré para el jardín

Zeus sale

Apolo- hablaste con ella

Atenea- no, no pude. En cuanto grite su nombre me dio un vuelco en el corazón, ella no me contesto, pero estoy segura que era ella

Un grito estremece la tranquilidad de la escena Apolo y Atenea miran hacia la fortaleza de su padre. Corren hacia ella cruzan la puerta principal. Siguen sus instintos. Suben hacia la segunda planta, cruzan el corredor de habitaciones, hacia el fondo. Abren la puerta, al final de pasillo

Apolo- padre, que hace

Atenea- déjela, la hemos descartado como sospechosa. Este asunto para Artemisa ya acabo

Zeus- sabe mucho más de lo que ustedes creen. Habla, te quiero oír

Artemisa- ya he dicho todo lo que sé

Zeus- y que me vas a decir de afrodita. ¿Qué hicieron con la niña?

Artemisa- afrodita esta mal de la cabeza. Estuve con ella por poco tiempo

Atenea- padre, ya es suficiente, ya no se enfade. Sabemos que no es toda la verdad

Artemisa- es la verdad

Atenea- ¿Qué hiciste con luna? Eso aun no lo dices. Llevas un mes resguardándote de aquí. Sabes muy bien que nadie te dañara

Apolo- hermana si tú no dices lo que sabes, en verdad. Ya no te podré abogar. Mi padre tiene muchos deseos de hacerte hablar por la fuerza, pero eres sus hija, el no lo hará

Artemisa- está bien. Si traicione a pandia. Reconozco deje influir por los celos de hija sin madre

Apolo- nuestra madre estuvo cerca de nosotros

Artemisa- si, di orden a la cacería de luna. Esa mujer me tenia harta, con eso de cuidar a la hermanita. Gata igualada

Atenea- explica bien. ¿Cómo fue?

Artemisa- mientras Selene se encontraba en shock. Luna estaba en la casa de su ama. La engañe haciéndome pasar por su dueña. No fue tanto el trabajo. Ya que luna se encontraba deprimida y el asombro, no pudo ser más fácil

Apolo- y como llego hasta aquí

Artemisa- bastante sencillo, también. Luna sabe lo de dentro de "dentro de unos mese" así que pensó que se resguardaría aquí. En el momento menos pensado, llego un lobo y se la llevo del pescuezo

Apolo- eso es terrible

Artemisa- y deberías haber visto su expresión de terror

Atenea- ni como diosa. Se sabe que como mujer no pudiste, ni como diosa. Me das asco

Zeus- vas a ver tu expresión durante tu encierro en el sótano de mi palacio. Guardias (entra los custodios) llévenla hacia donde no pueda ver, ni percibir la luz del sol, ni las voces de otros seres. Hija te he permitido muchas cosas, pero matar a los nuestros. Nunca

Artemisa- esa estúpida de Selene. Se metió con "mi" Endimión. Te detesto hermano, si no hubiera estado contigo. Endimión seria mío

Atenea- diste tu voto de castidad desde niña. Debiste conocer más a los hombres si querías tener consecuencias de tus decisiones

Artemisa- solo esperen al retorno de Afrodita

Zeus- Atenea busca a Afrodita y vigílala. Esto es un plan de estas doncellas

Atenea- muy bien

Zeus- Apolo busca a Perséfone y pregúntale si la lista se completo

Apolo- está bien

Zeus- es ahora que tengo que demostrar que soy fuerte.

Zeus sale, cierra la puerta y con la ayuda de su trueno, sella la habitación

**JARDIN DEL TEMPLO**

Pandia detiene la mano de afrodita, quien se atrevía a lanzar el puñado de polvos. Afrodita la mira con cierto recelo

Pandia- basta afrodita

Afrodita- y ahora me quieres traicionar

Pandia- hay mucha gente

Afrodita- esos dos mortales no son nada

Pandia- te equivocas. El esposo de mi señora es mortal

Afrodita- entonces, ¿que pretendes?

Pandia- déjalos por el momento

Afrodita- no entiendes, si no volvemos antes del amanecer al olimpo, serán pocas probabilidades de entrar de nuevo al palacio.

Pandia- haz lo que quieras, no pienso hacerlo.

Afrodita- muy bien, adiós

Afrodita sale del escondite. Se escuchan gritos

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	19. acto 17

**ACTO 17 **

**TEMPLO **

dos jovenes voltearon con una expresion de desconcierto, estaban en una salon y un repentino remolino sacudio toda la habitacion

Atenea- ¿Qué fue eso?

Apolo- tú también lo sentiste

Atenea- claro, las doncellas de Artemisa están asustadas

Apolo- es imposible verla, ni la tele transportación sirve. Zeus ha pensado muy bien sobre el castigo

Zeus- ¡afrodita! El aroma de esa mujer esta en mi palacio, y no solo ella, hay dos seres mas con ella

Atenea- ¿es posible?

Zeus- ¿que cosa¿Qué saben ustedes? (mira a Apolo) ¿que me tiene en secreto?

¡Contesten!

Hera- por favor deja de gritar

Zeus- descubro que mis hijos me tienen cosas en secreto

Apolo- padre, no dramatice demasiado. Si nosotros supimos y no se lo dijimos, queríamos asegurarnos. No podía soportar que se nos enfermara por mentiroso

Zeus- Apolo, solo cumple esta orden, localiza a afrodita y compañía e infórmame. Quiero ir yo mismo a reprenderla

Apolo sale, enfadado. Zeus deja de gritar pero enojado se deja guiar por Hera

**CASA **

Serena entra a su casa con los ojos llorosos y en un estado abismal al shock. Darien, cansado desconcertado se sienta frustrado en un sillon

Serena- Darien, mi Rinnie, nuestra Rinnie ¿a donde se la llevaron?

Darien- tranquila, cariño, Rinnie se va encontrar muy bien, yo lo presiento, confía en mí

Serena- nuestra hija, porque se la llevaron

Darien- aquella mujer te veía con rabia. ¿Quién era?

Serena- era afrodita. Siempre me detesto

Darien- espera ¿Como es eso de que siempre te detesto¿Ya la conocías?

Serena- sí, pero

Darien- ¿Qué mas sabias¿Que ha sucedido con la confianza entre pareja?

Serena- Darien, basta no seas trágico. A mi bebe la han secuestrado y la voy a recuperar

Darien- no me dirás nada. No me explicaras la conversación de esta noche

Serena- hasta que te tranquilices, me voy

Darien- serena, ven aquí. Yo aun no he terminado

Serena- pues yo lo pongo en pausa

Serena sale. darien golpea el sillon con la palma abierta, con desesperacion

**DEPARTAMENTO **

un joven vuelve a tomar el telefono

Andrew- será mejor llamar a Lita (marco en el aparato)

Contestadora telefónica- buenas noches, en que le puedo ayudar

Andrew- quisiera comunicarme con (dicta el número escrito en un papel), en Italia

Contestadora- espere mientras lo comunico

andrew, solo espero mientras veia que la luna se ocultaba tras unas nubes

**CERCANIAS DEL OLIMPO **

dos siluetas caminan entre los arbustos, una se tapa los oidos

Afrodita- por favor, Pandia, calla a esa niña, de veras voy a perder la paciencia

Pandia- sh! Niña, no llores mas. (Aparte) afrodita ¡para que la trajiste?

Afrodita- la palabra secuestro no te dice algo

Pandia- y adonde piensas llevarla

Afrodita- la llevaremos a las cercanías de tu señora

Pandia- ¿en el mundo de los mortales?

Afrodita- no cerca de tu verdadera señora

Pandia- ¡no! Afrodita he permitido demasiadas cosas, pero separar a la niña de su madre es una crueldad, ya te lo he dicho

Afrodita- tu me vas a enseñar moral ¿tu? La mujer de quien se aprovecharon todos esos mortales del campo

Pandia- ya te dije que me violaron. ¿Si? Además acordamos no decirnos nada

Afrodita- niña estoy cansada de tu (la coge de los cabellos) tu no me vas a decir que debo decir o hacer

Pandia- ¡ay! Me lastimas

Afrodita- veo que ya no llores. Por más que te esfuerces, no tienes lágrimas

Pandia- no me digas eso, por favor

Afrodita- te callas. Yo te ayude a escapar del mundo de hades ahora me perteneces, quieres que te diga que sucedería si te dejaba allá

Pandia- si, por favor

Afrodita- si yo no te sacaba ¿que iba a ser de ti? Ibas a ser la esclava de todos esos mugrosos seres. Si esperabas a tu señora, no hubieras aguantado

Pandia- mi señora no me abandonaría. Si ella no puede venir hasta aquí…

Afrodita- te voy a decir esto por ultima vez me perteneces. Y ahora camina

Pandia se pone en marcha, en brazos la pequeña la mira con curiosidad. A la luz de la luna, la sonrisa radiante de la niña anima a la doncella y después de acariciarle la mejilla. La vuelve abrigar y camina

**TEMPLO **

Nicolás- como es que sucedió, por que nadie me dice lo que ocurre

Rei- te golpearon muy fuerte, cariño, te desmayaste

Nicolás- y darien como reacciono

Rei- el pobre hombre trato de guardar compostura, serena de tanto llorar ya se deshidrató

Nicolás- ojala aparezca

Rei- te traeré un poco de té

**CASA **

Darien- serena… ¿estas ahí?

Serena (por el otro lado de la puerta)- Darien, déjame sola ¿si?

Darien- no cariño. No volvamos a desconfiar entre nosotros

Serena (emite unos sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta)- necesito estar sola

Darien- yo también estoy sufriendo. Puedes entenderlo, hace solo dos horas secuestraron a muestra hija ¿y tu quieres que deje sola?

Serena- tú crees que yo no siento nada por mi hija. Por que la deje al cuidado de una incubadora. Me duele tanto, haberla conocido después de un mes. Cuando llora se me estruja el corazón, por que cuantas veces habría llorado todo aquel mes en el que estaba en coma

Darien- tranquila Serena. Abre esta puerta, por favor

Serena- mi hija va a cumplir cinco meses y su desarrollo es como la de una bebe de de apenas tres meses de nacida

Darien- serena, rinnie es una bebe tan normal como los de sus edad. Es la niña más hermosa que haya nacido. Es nuestra hija y el fruto de nuestro amor es lo que mas vale. Ahora abre esta puerta

Serena- Darien, te lo pido por favor. Déjame sola

Darien- yo también, soy el padre. Me duele tanto como a tu lo que ha sucedido. La amo al igual que tu, es mi hija, nuestra hija. No te recrimino nada, por que me he sentido culpable por lo que sucedió

(La perilla suena, la puerta se abre lentamente)

**DEPARTAMENTO **

Contestadora- si señor, hemos contactado con el numero, ero a la persona a quien busca no se encuentra en la residencia

Andrew- ha salido momentáneamente

Contestadora- no, según el conserje, la joven salió hace unas tres horas con maletas, varias de ellas. Sin decir destino

Andrew- gracias señorita

Contestadora- para mayor información acérquese a la embajada

Andrew- hasta luego

(Andrew se desploma en el sillón con el teléfono en una mano y el rostro preocupado. Instantáneamente marca un conjunto de números)

Contestadora- buenas noches, en que la puedo atender

Andrew- deseo comunicarme con Alemania

Contestadora- tiene algún número telefónico

Andrew- no, pero busco a una persona

Contestadora- señor, deberá acercarse a la embajada de Alemania para ubicar a la persona que busca. Buenas noches (cuelga)

Andrew aventó el aparato. El sonido de la línea cerrada por el fono del aparato reino durante minutos

**PALACIO DEL OLIMPO **

Atenea- Apolo nuestro padre se encuentra demasiado enfermo de los nervios

Apolo- es lo mínimo con doncellas como Afrodita y mi hermana cometiendo tales actos aberrantes

Atenea- iré a custodiar a la dormida Artemisa

Apolo- cuidado si encuentra a Hera

Atenea sale. Apolo se da media vuelta. Escucha la puerta abrirse

Apolo (sin voltear)- atenea¿te encontraste con Hera?

Apolo se extraña de que no le contestara

Apolo (a punto de voltear)- ¿que suce…? (Unos brazos frágiles abrazaron su cuello, poco a poco el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y empezó a desvanecerse)

Afrodita- ya suéltalo, Pandia, carga a esta niña

La joven dejo delicadamente recostado en el suelo al varón. Afrodita le entrega la niña y mientras camina hacia la mesa, mientras la doncella empieza a mecer a la criatura con delicadeza

Pandia- ¡que piensas hacer?

Afrodita- llevarnos esto (alzando un rollo de papel) con este papel no te podrán vigilar. Vamonos y calla a esa niña

Pandia- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Afrodita-ninguno de los mortales y divinidades masculinas se habían negado a mis encantos, pero el bello Endimión decidió quedarse con la tonta de Selene. Fue uno de los pocos mortales ajenos a mí

Pandia- es ridículo, tenías tantos amantes

Afrodita- pero yo lo quería a el, y camina que cada vez que abres la boca es para decir tonterías

Pandia (a la niña, susurrándole)- las presencias de ambos se sienten en ti. Te prometo que te dejare con tu mami

Afrodita- ¡sh! (señalando silencio)- ¡escóndete detrás de ese busto! (Pandia va y se sitúa con la niña detrás del busto de bronce. Afrodita corre y se esconde debajo de la mesa)

Atenea- entre Hera y yo. Poco a poco nuestras diferencias serán muy pocas, y ya no será problema. ¡Apolo?

Atenea corre a acercarse al inconsciente varón. Afrodita con sus poder divino cierra la puerta Atenea no se da cuenta hasta que afrodita se presentante ella. Pandia no sale de su escondite, había vuelto a adormecer a la bebe

Afrodita- hola Atenea

Atenea (la mira)- afrodita… ¿que haces aquí?

Afrodita- yo también vivo aquí

Atenea- no podrás ver a Artemisa. ¿Y Pandia?

Afrodita- la corrí, a perderse en la tierra. Ahora es un alma perdida y vagabunda

Atenea- si no quieres ser fulminada por el poder de Zeus te sugiero que te vayas

Afrodita- ¿es una amenaza? La gran Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría ¿recurre a la amenaza?

Atenea- no, no es una amenaza… ¿Apolo? (Lo sacude) ¡Despierta!

Apolo (recobra poco a poco el sentido. Abre los ojos y mira desconcertado)- ¿Afrodita?

Afrodita- basta, quiero que me den la piedra

Atenea- ¿de que piedra hablas?

Afrodita- lo sabes muy bien, así que dámelas

Atenea- no se de que piedra te refieres

Afrodita- si tu no cooperas es imposible hablar, nos veremos muy pronto (desaparece dejando un punto de luz que se va difuminando) (aparece en el escondite de Pandia, susurrándole) quiero ver si dice la verdad

Apolo- afrodita esta enloqueciendo¿a que piedra se refiere?

Atenea- y ¿cual es el interés? si no viene por tu hermana, y dijo que Pandia estaba en la tierra, no esta en sus cabales

Apolo- estas pistas son muy superficiales y pocas para sacar conclusiones

Afrodita (susurrando a Pandia)- tu te iras a los arbustos del jardín de Artemisa. Yo me reuniré en poco tiempo (pandia desaparece. Zeus entra)

Zeus- ustedes ¿que han descubierto?

Apolo- afrodita apareció

Zeus- y ¿donde esta?

Atenea- desaprecio

Zeus- ¿Qué les dijo¿Dónde esta Pandia?

Apolo- Pandia esta vagando en la tierra, después, no dijo más

Atenea- también nos dijo…

Zeus- ¿que más me ibas a ocultar? La tienen aquí escondida

Apolo- no ella desapareció

Zeus- de sus vistas desapareció pero esta aquí, su presencia está en esta habitación (señalando hacia la dirección donde esta afrodita)

Afrodita siente una opresión en el cuello, trata de quitársela pero en la desesperación sale de su escondite y se deja caer hacia delante

Atenea- ¡¿nos estuviste escuchando?!

Afrodita respiraba mas pausada, se levanta y frunce el ceño

Apolo- dinos la verdad¿para que viniste?

Afrodita- Zeus debe saber ¿Dónde esta la piedra?

Zeus- ¿de que hablas?

Afrodita (señalando a Atenea y Apolo)- esos dos niños de jardín lo saben. Tú que eres el padre debe saber algo más de "¿que hablas¿A que te refieres?"

Zeus- no estas en derecho para reclamar

Afrodita- yo no he hecho nada

Zeus- sacar a esta mujer e mi vista (un grupo de guardias salen apresurados de los costados de las paredes, traspasándolas. Y rodean a la diosa)

Afrodita- soy mas que una mujer, soy divinidad (se vuelve brillante y desaparece en un as de luz)

Zeus- maldición, ahora sí escapo. (Voltea hacia Atenea) ¿A que piedra se refería?

Atenea- no lo sé. (Mirando a los ojos cansados de Zeus) (Reaccionando) aunque… esperen, todos estos sucesos… Apolo, tenemos esa piedra que nos la dio la misma Pandia

Zeus- déjenme verla

Atenea se dirige a la pared, cubierta de gráficos alumbra con la antorcha, hacia el rincón más pequeño de la pared

Apolo- que le parece padre

Zeus- de donde lo saco mi niña

Atenea- no nos dijo, solo nos entrego

Zeus- no parece tan antiguo. Los trazos parecen recientes. La piedra si esta por deshacerse

Atenea- tenemos que a hallar a Selene

Apolo- la última vez que estuvo aquí fue en su forma mortal. Para que nos diga, debe abandonar su vida de mortal, ese es el lado que desconoce, siendo tal

Zeus- no podría mirarla a la cara, no después de todo esto

Apolo- padre en el corazón de Selene sabe el perdón como ninguna criatura. Yo tampoco te he guardado rencor alguno

Atenea- será mejor hablar con ella ahora mismo

Zeus- no se dan cuenta que le destruirían la vida que ha llevado

Atenea- si no le decimos, no existirá vida que continuar

Zeus- es una orden, que faltando tres días para la destrucción, se le comunique a Selene todo esto

Atenea- padre, y que sucederá durante todo este tiempo

Apolo- deberá olvidar, supongo. Pero, tú así lo quieres

* * *

gracias a Marinlucero Chiba por el review curioso de la semana y a todas las que me leen

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	20. Acto 18

**ACTO 18 **

Semanas después, serena vuelve a despertar, se limpia con el lomo de la muñeca, la suciedad de los ojos, mira a su costado

Serena- otra vez sola, Darien aun no sale del trabajo. Ese horrible sueño- siente que la llaman, se recuesta, mira hacia la ventana

Serena- no es afuera. Me llaman desde mi propia casa (se levanta de la cama y se pone una bata, sale con cautela de la habitación) Darien no puede ser ya que antes de molestarme se quedaría en el hospital

Camina por el pasillo a oscuras y se acerca a la primera habitación

Serena- este es el cuarto de... he olvidado a quien pertenecía esta habitación (abre despacio, sus ojos se acostumbran a la poca iluminación de la recamara) era la habitación de un bebe.

Frente a la puerta, en la pared escrito, se encontraba PEQUEÑA DAMA en color rosa y grandes, una cuna al centro de la habitación, muebles especiales para el cuidado de un bebe

Serena- ¿tuve una hija?

La mujer camino hacia la cuna, sus dedos rozaron suavemente la superficie del mueble, en la oscuridad de la noche se poda ver el viento meciendo las ramas y las hojas que se soltaban a volar.

(De pronto por el rabillo del ojo, capto un punto brillante, que se extendió haciendo una raya en la nada, y luego se abrió, serena se tapo por un momento los ojos, por la luminosidad repentina en la habitación, luego poco a poco se fijo, y vio como una imagen semitransparente de un varón con la mirada seria, la veía.

Serena- ¿quién eres tu? (curiosa)

Apolo- en alguna época fuimos amigos, ahora, querida Selene, debes recordar tu triste destino.

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos no se despegaron de la imagen que parecía calmada

Serena- mi nombre es Serena, no me explico porque me llamas Selene, pero te pido que no lo hagas más

Apolo- estos tres meses haz vivido una gran mentira

Serena- ¿que es a lo que tu llamas una gran mentira'

Apolo- todo, esos recuerdos, esta habitación

Serena (nerviosa)- ¿que recuerdos?

Apolo- a esos que tú llamas pesadillas

Serena- ¿yo lo he vivido?

Imagen- si

Serena- y ¿esta habitación?

Imagen- así es, tuviste una hija

Serena- y ¿donde esta ahora?

Apolo- esta secuestrada, una diosa, Afrodita es su nombre

Serena- y como las encuentro

Apolo- deja que la memoria, tus recuerdos se asienten

La imagen sopla suavemente y va hacia la frente de serena. En la cabeza de serena, se abre una puerta que deja la imagen de una niña, una bebe envuelta en una colcha, la sensación de pánico, se ve llorando, vociferando en contra de los individuos que se llevaban a la bebe. La rabia ante la sonrisa descarada en uno de los rostros de los secuestradores.

Serena- ¿a eso te refieres?

Apolo- o dime, porque tiene una cicatriz en el vientre

Serena- yo trabajo con animales, pudo haber sido un gato o un perro, he tenido muchas prácticas recientes

Apolo -que tu sufrido corazón no te engañe de nuevo, Selene. Sabes muy bien que lo que te mostré es verdad

Serena- dame fotos...

Apolo - en el fondo tu me crees, lo sabes muy bien. Selene, soy Apolo y necesito tu ayuda

serena-n entonces es cierto, todos mis sueños esta noche.. es verdad!?

Apolo- sueños?¿desde cuando los tienes?

Selene- desde hace tres meses

Apolo- luego descubriremos quien esta detrás de todo esto

Selene- ¿tú no haz sido?

Apolo- yo te he mandado las pesadillas recientemente. no, pero debo decirte algo importante, tu hija es retenida por Afrodita

Serena- debo imaginar el por que tiene nombres de dioses griegos

Apolo- tú también eres una diosa griega

Serena- y soy Selene, porque así me llamas tú

Apolo- te sugiero que te cambies a tu estado divino

Serena mira los ojos de Apolo, el asiente y cierra poco a poco los parpados, de pronto, de su pecho hace presencia el cristal de plata que resplandece en toda la habitación, ella piensa en las cosas que ha leído sobre Grecia. Sus ropas cambian de color argentado, sus cabellos rubios son impecables, ante unas mechas hermosas de plata, su presencia se vuelve luminosa

Apolo- bienvenida Selene

Selene abre los ojos, antes de color azul cielo, tiene ciertos rasgos platinos en el iris.

Selene- hacia tiempo que no te veía

Apolo- las guardianas de Júpiter y mercurio han sido secuestradas

Selene- supongo que por afrodita

Apolo- también lo suponemos. La guardiana de Venus también corre el mismo peligro

Selene- Venus está custodiada

Apolo... por mortales Selene, recuérdalo...

Selene- que tanto poder tiene los dioses y nada más

Apolo- te he extrañado demasiado, mi padre nos negó cualquier acercamiento, atenea ha llorado mucho este tiempo.

Selene- mi estado d mortal ha sufrido perdida de memoria

Apolo- eso ya no sabemos nosotros...

Selene- aunque también suponen que haya sido afrodita. Atenea¿donde esta?

Apolo- esta custodiando la pared y el oráculo

Selene- ¿que sabes de…

Apolo- de pandia? lo ultimo que supimos fue que esta perdida en este mundo

Selene- ¿como¿Mi hija? en este mundo. Dime que es una broma

Apolo- ya quisiera, pero tranquilízate, ya recluimos a Artemisa, ha confesado todo

Selene- la quiero tener frente a mis ojos para quemarla

Apolo- mi hermana sigue siendo castigada

Selene- ¿como esta la hija de mi Serena?

Apolo- sabemos que la tiene recluida...

Selene- es apenas una bebe.

Apolo- lo lamento Selene pero no puedo inventar cosas.

Selene- dime porque viniste...

Apolo- vine a llevarte al olimpo

Selene- yo encantada pero¿que haremos con Darien?

Apolo- es obvio que no lo podemos llevar

Selene- es su esposa, se va a dar cuenta cuando no la encuentre en su casa

Apolo- el ha sido mortal antes y ahora

Selene- el es el padre

Apolo- Selene, por favor, el tiempo se acaba debes desprenderte de ese mortal, tienes plazo para dentro de 24 horas.

Selene- ¿que sucederá si no cumplo con el plazo?

Apolo- se cerraran las puertas, ni tu ni yo podremos cruzar las puertas de ambos reinos

Selene- entonces...

Apolo- el mundo tal como lo conoces desaparecerá. Por eso Selene, conociéndote, esa decisión queda en tus manos. Te vuelvo a ver dentro de 24 horas

La imagen de Apolo desapareció tal como había hecho presencia

Selene escribió algo rápidamente en el espejo y se desvaneció, la mente de serena volvió a su cuerpo, en algún lado ella logro escuchar la conversación

Serena- separarme de darien es ya casi de todos los días- decía, dejándose caer de lado a la cama)

Un susurro se dejo escuchar por toda la fría habitación

Susurro- ¿pero sabes el por que?

Serena se irguió mirando hacia al frente y a un costado y no vio a nadie. Justo sintió que la voz provino detrás. Se acostó perezandose y durmió

TEMPLO

Rei volvía a desperezarse y salía del abrazo de Nicolás que seguía dormido se levanto y salio al jardín un extraño pensamiento le había alterado el sueño

Rei- claro que estaba en un sueño con Nicolás en nuestra boda, pero no estaban las chicas, excepto serena, que era la ultima en desparecer y lo último que dejaba era una lagrima que no logro tocar el suelo

La brisa de la noche le pego en el rostro

Rei- ya es muy tarde para llamar a Serena

Rei regresó al sillón y levanto a Nicolás llevándolo hacia su cama, ella volvió salir de la habitación y para buscar una colcha y volvió a acostarse a su lado. Abrazándolo con temor

**HOSPITAL**

Darien se incorpora al espaldar del asiento, cuando sintió que sonaba el móvil. Extendió el brazo para alcanzarlo. Oprimió _send_ y lo acero al oído

Darien- alo?

Voz- alo, Darien

Darien- alo andrew ¿como estás?

Andrew- pues, quería saber en que anda mi amigo favorito

Darien- son las dos de la mañana. ¿Soltero?

Andrew- si, no he tenido novia y me preguntaba si pudiera ir al hospital, mañana es feriado, yo no trabajo

Darien- no andrew, me aniquilarían si me atrevo a tanto

Andrew- que me cuentas de serena

Darien- se le calmo esas ideas de ser madre

Andrew- toda mujer se pone fofa tras dar a luz

Darien no es eso, no hay como hacer malabares, ambos somos jóvenes

Andrew- cambio de planes, voy a dormir, feliz madrugada

Darien (bosteza)- feliz madrugada, simpático

Darien cuelga, se estira y bosteza. Aun así le embarga la pereza, si inclina hacia la mesa y se duerme en el momento

SUEÑO

Darien vuelve a recostarse en la silla, se limpia los ojos con el lomo de la mano, mira hacia todos los lados. algo ha cambiado. quizas elhecho de que no siente las piernas. asustado se despierta.

TEMPLO

Rei vue a retosar e la cama, al lado de Nicolas, adormilada escucha

"Nicolas"-¿que hacias fuera de la cama?-. Rei levanta la cabeza

Rei- nada, Nicolas solo tuve una pesadilla y necesitaba aire para que se me pase- se lo dice sinceramente.veia a Nicolas co los ojos cerrados

"Nicolas"-me hiciste mucha falta- dice masajeando la cabeza de Rei

Rei (nerviosa)- Nicolas ¿eres tu?- el tono y los gestos que hace, y el no verloa los ojos le hacen dudar

"Nicolas"- claro que no lo soy-. una aura de colorcsombrio quese pudo notar por a luz de la luna rodeo el cuerpo de Nicolas, que empieza levitar dejando a Rei en el suelo, pasmada. luego de un minuto se levanta,

Rei- ¿quien eres?- pregunto espantada- ¿y que haz hecho con Nicolas?

"Nicolas"- soy la discordia y sobre este mortal (mirandose a si mismo) esta vagando en otra dimension- el cuerpo de Nicolas tco tierra y quedo parado frente a Rei.

Rei- ¿cual es esa?

"Nicolas"- no podras hacer nada a favor de la mente de este humano- dijo mirandole de los pies hasta la cabeza- no de esa forma

Rei- entonces ¿como?- dijo en un tono de desesperacion

"Nicolas"- tienes 24 horas para iral olimpo- sin mas que decir, aquella aura desaparecio, y Nicolas se desvanecio. rei se acerco a recogerlo antes que tocara el piso

* * *

volvere mas tarde a editar este acto. (no me odien) (sientanse en la libertad de hacerlo)

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**


	21. acto 19

**ACTO 19**

**TEMPLO **

Serena llego al mediodía al templo, el frío del invierno aun se hacia sentir en las personas, vio que Rei barría la entrada del templo, ambas se saludaron, estrechándose fuertemente en un abrazo, que serena sintió mas fuerza para continuar con su plan

Serena- rei¿como haz estado? (dijo sentándose en uno de los escalones del templo)

Rei- nada bien, Nicolás esta enfermo (dijo mientras inclinaba la escoba en uno de los muros y se disponía a sentarse)

Serena- y ahora, tú debes hacer las cosas del hogar (dijo en tono de sorna)

Rei- no serena, es en serio y además… (Es interrumpida)

Serena- ¡estas embarazada?

Rei- no, ayer tuve un sueño (duda en contarle todo)

Serena- y..? (Se acerca a ella para escuchar mejor)

Rei- soñé que me casaba

Serena- ¿de veras? que emoción

Rei (fingiendo un enojo)- te sigues comportando como una niña

Serena- y ¿que tiene de malo?

Rei- todo. Serena somos mujeres de 22 años

Serena- pero no es para aburrirnos, somos jóvenes, no somos señoronas (cruza los brazos)- yo no me siento una señorona

Rei (en un tono audible)- en mi sueño, te vi llorar

Serena- ¡que?

Rei-y solo estabas tú, las demás chicas habían desaparecido (mirando el gris del piso)

Serena- Rei. Lita y Amy están de viaje, y Mina sigue en el centro de rehabilitación (dijo tratándola de animar)

Rei, te equivocas.

Serena- ¿como?

Rei- a Mina le dieron permiso de salida para su gira

Serena (casi entrando en estado de shock)- ¡es una broma?

Rei- tranquila, esta con todos los de su staff

La rubia siente unas ganas de locas de vomitar y marearse y de desaparecer de ahí

Serena- debo volver a casa

Rei- serena no haz desayunado, entra, así ves a Nicolás

Serena- dile a Nicolás que de veras deseo que se mejore, pero me urge volver a casa, además comí una porción de cereal.

Rei- serena, espera... ve con cuidado

Serena no espero el autobús, empezó a correr, y por más intensidad que ponía cada paso, se sentía más liviana, como si la moviera el viento

**OLIMPO **

Una joven se asombra, al analizar de nuevo, exclama

Atenea- algo ha cambiado aquí (dijo mirándola de nuevo con una antorcha cerca)

Zeus- es posible, no te despegues de aquí. (Dice el anciano mientras desaparece por la puerta pesada)

**CASA **

La única forma de salir de casa, era durmiendo a darien, y para eso tenia que seducir a su marido, dejarlo totalmente cansado

Serena tenia una mirada de determinación, si a su esposo le removían la memoria, ella tomaría las riendas del asunto

Serena- darien ya deja de dormir, (darien removió un poco la cabeza en la almohada) darien, ven te ayudare a desperezarte

Encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche, sabía que eso era una de las cosas que detestaba darien, y no podía soportar.

Darien- Serena (extiende la mano hacia la lamparita) me irritas

Serena- ay por favor, eres un maniático, (toma su mano y lo acerca a su rostro) ni siquiera te haz quitado la ropa,

Darien- parezco un niño

Serena- pero no eres un niño, eres mi niño

Darien- sabes que pienso serena que eres demasiado buena para estar a mi lado

Serena- silencio Darien, mejor vuelve a dormir

Darien- ya me desperté lo demasiado para volver a dormir. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un minuto, en el hospital, en el auto en la calle, solo he pensado en ti

Serena- tú también estas todo el tiempo en mi mente

Darien jalo a serena, tumbándola a su lado, le empezó a acariciar el rostro, las mejillas. Serena sentía una opresión en lo más profundo del corazón, a cada tacto de su marido. Pero no se resistió, llevaba meses sin tener intimidad y su esposo pensaba que recién se había casado

Serena- mañana tienes trabajo

Darien- pedí el turno de la tarde

Serena le decía a su alma que seria su última noche. Quizás mañana era seguro para el, pero para ella, no

Darien empezó por desgarrarle la ropa con hambre, quería verla siendo ella misma, su esposa su mujer. Serena cerraba al roce con su piel. Darien miraba el rostro de la rubia preocupado

Darien- serena, soy tu marido… no me niegues esos dos luceros que tanto amo

Serena- darien, por favor sigue

Serena sentía oleada con cada beso, su marido le profesaba tantos besos como pudiera caber. Luego empezó por quitarse la ropa. Serena lo detuvo y fue ella quien lo despojo de la ropa. Su esposo era demasiado atento y eso lo alegraba, pero ahora era el quien si no se contenía, ella podría tener miedo

Serena (se acerca a su oído) hazme tuya, por favor

No quería perder mas tiempo, si mañana el no se acoraba de ella, tal vez en las noche cuando ella lo visitara, si tal vez tuviera su oasis de la realidad

Darien- tranquila (dirigió una de sus manos hacia el ombligo de la joven) eres una diosa, y una mortal, pero mas bella que todas ellas

Serena- no juegues (sumisa en el placer) no quiero que me digas que soy una diosa, por que soy serena de Chiba, mortal de veintidós año, una mortal enamorada de ti

Darien la escucho y la beso profundamente mientras que empezó por entrar en ella. Serena sintió enloquecer de placer, de pena de amor de todo, menos de desesperación. El vaivén se empezó anotar. Darien sonreía al verla tan colorada y gimiendo por el quería verla gritar, quería verla mas atrevida. Pronto la agarro y la fricción fue más fuerte. Serena gritaba, lloraba de alegría. Darien la cogía de la caderas y la besaba e el cuelo, esperando alguna respuesta.

Serena lo abrazo, cuando sintió que llegaba la culminación, darien busco sus manos, enlazándolas con las suyas, la entrega total llego.

Darien- sabes que tienes la presencia más pura del cielo

Serena- no digas eso que me sonrojo

Darien- recuerdas cuando dije que eras demasiado buena como para estar a mi lado

Serena- si, pero te dejaste llevar por algo, quizás el sueño

Darien- estaba consciente, y lo dije porque mi profesion es bastante difícil, digo, tengo que dejarte durante días, algunas noches, el estrés..

Serena- y todo eso adoro de ti, cuando nos casamos no era peor, nos veíamos solo una vez a la semana. Han pasado cuatro años de que nos casamos y casi ocho desde que nos conocemos. Te amo no solo porque eres responsable con tu trabajo, también porque haces hasta lo imposible por salvar vidas

Darien- gracias, no quiero separarme de ti, mi diosa

Serena- eres un bobo, yo nunca me voy a separa de ti, ya no pienses mas en eso.

Serena lo abrazo y dándole un sencillo beso bosteza y se queda dormida. Darien la ve dormir placidamente y se duerme poco a poco

**TEMPLO **

Rei- ya habíamos terminado con todo y ahora empieza de nuevo. La maldad nunca terminara. Nicolás… que te he hecho, amor?- dijo mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su novio. –y lo peor de todo es que no se de que forma debo ir al olimpo ni en que estado, no entiendo nada, no se que sucede?- la tristeza y la frustración hacen que rompa a llorar en el silencio de la tarde

**CASA **

Se despertó una hora después su esposo dormía placidamente a su costado, se cubre con un camisón de seda

Serena- por más que me duela hacerlo. Mi vida eres tu darien (las lagrimas empiezan a humedecer sus ojos) por que rete a todo un ejercito de fuerzas malignas lo hice por la vida y la mía eres tu. Te juro que rescatare a nuestra hija, la tendrás en brazos

Darien (entre sueños)- serena vuelve a la cama

Serena- espera cariño, voy al baño

Darien- no te demores

Serena 8acariciandole la cabeza)- duerme

Darien se dio media vuelta, acomodando la cabeza entre dos almohadas. Serena se levanta da unas vueltas por habitación, mira la ventana, llenándose de fuerzas se para frente a la cama cruza los brazos delante del pecho. La habitación empieza a iluminarse

Serena (piensa) quizás esto hubiera sido lo mejor, desde un principio

Entiende la mano izquierda mientras la derecha la tiene encima de la zona del corazón

Serena- que todo lo vivido, le sea olvidado (camina hacia la cabecera de la cama, por el lado de darien) todo l que tuvo (inclina la mano hasta llegar a la altura de la frente del varón) el amor, todo lo haya olvidado. De su mano sale una esfera plomiza la dirige hacia el centro de la frente de darien) adiós darien (y la esfera se va hundiendo en la frente del joven)

Luego de unos minutos, el sonido del grillo inunda toda la escena. Serena recuerda solo le falta poco tiempo para que se cumpla el plazo

Gira dando la espalda a darien. Extiende el brazo y con el dedo índice dibuja una raya en vertical la cual se ilumina. Una brisa fuerte sale y se va abriendo frente a la mujer, dejando una abertura.

Serena- prometo rescatar a nuestra pequeña (serena salto hacia la puerta y como una explosión silenciosa, todo volvió a la calma, aunque los grillos pararon, por un momento su cantar)

* * *

Queridísimas lectoras, debo decir que cada día me siento con algo as de pena, esto prometió un final. (Y la verdad que para ser una Drama Queen no lo iba a lograr tanto) el acto de hoy, es quizás el ejemplo mas claro de lo que no se debe escribir en un texto para teatro (pero quien lo a interpretar)

Debo aclarar que el original duraba menos de 2 horas y era mas simple, pero tanto fue que me envicie que (hasta puedo confesar sin mentir) pensé que esto no tendría el final del original, pero no se preocupen, el final ya también esta en la cabecita (y roguemos por que se me de las fuerzas y los resultados para darle ánimos y si Vishnu mediante acabemos estos enredos)

Lamento haberme distanciado tanto, pero fueron algunos problemas que no vienen como excusa pero si debería decirlo… aunque a ustedes más les importe la historia

El final, ya esta en casa y nadie lo saca... (Este no es el final por si acaso)

**Abrazos... (Mil millones)**

**M&M**

P.S.: perdonen las escenas mas telenovelescas que aprezcan...


	22. acto 21

**ACTO 21**

Serena veía con asombro la enorme entrada del Olimpo. Tenía una apariencia invencible, los muros altos y anchos de las paredes colgaban azucenas

Serena- las favoritas de Apolo

El eco de cantos dulces agudos paso por sus oídos. Camino hacia el palacio con la mirada fija en el portal lleno de detalles, hermosos dibujos que relataban mil y una leyendas. Serena golpeo la puerta, y se abrió, miro a su alrededor y entro con seguridad

**CASA **

Llego a su casa, tras varias horas en el hospital, sentía que aquello no tenía rumbo, arrojo las llaves en cualquier dirección, con desgano. Había tenido un día terrible, su humor amargado, preocupado por aquella alucinación. Y en lago tenia razón, hasta esa noche no había estado solo. Se sentó en el sillón y miro la pantalla negra del televisor, cogió el control remoto y prendió

Narrador- y en otras noticias, se ha disminuido el porcentaje de agua potable. Con el alentamiento global y los fenómenos a consecuencias del primero, se disminuirá más, y según los científicos no será dentro de 100 años sino dentro de 50 años, en que nos quedaremos sin agua...

Darien apago con furia el televisor. Aventó el control remoto muy lejos de donde estaba sentado. En el trabajo no se sentía muy bien, así que salio muy rápido, además del caso de aquel turista ingles que había reconocido que esos meses en coma, había soñado con la mujer que lo había mandado al hospital. Y para colmo había oído muy bien una voz amiga

Darien- era la voz de Pandia

Justo en ese momento, los dolorosos recuerdo de una vida llena de luchas que nadie se había dado cuenta, la figura de una joven era como volverá nacer. Recordar lo que había sido eliminado de su memoria, le dolía la cabeza, era demasiada información para un día se agarro con fuerza a los lados de la cabeza en un intento inútil de detener las embestidas de aquellas imágenes

Darien- Pandia, si me escuchas preséntate, por favor

Los recuerdos iban a una boda, un viaje de luna de miel, una casa… esa casa, como nido de amor, pero siempre la figura de la joven estaba en su mente, mientras comían, dormían, hacían el amor. Venían a su mente el recuerdo del cuerpo que muchas veces lo había estudiado mientras lo llenaba de besos

Darien- pero no puede ser posible… he olvidado a Serena

Como una llave mágica, o una palabra mágica, en la memoria de Darien entro el recuerdo de una noche hace tres meses

**RECUERDO **

La noche les había jugado una broma libidinosa y estaban subiendo las escaleras del templo. Serena a su lado se veía tan bien, sonriendo y disculpándose por molestar a Rei. El por su parte llevaba las bolsas de papel llenas de refresco de soda, sonreía al ver a su esposa sonrojándose cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándola con pasión

Caminaban amenamente, hasta que vieron que una silueta negra entrar a saltos hacia la salita del templo. Corrieron sigilosamente y con la misma vieron que salía con un bulto en brazos. Serena palideció al ver que el moisés estaba vacío

Serena- ¿mi bebe?

Darien (sintió una punzada en el corazón ante la escena)- tranquila. (Corrió hacia donde provenía los murmullos- regrésame a mi hija – encontrándose solo con los arbustos y el pasto

De pronto voltea y ve que una mujer golpea a Nicolás por la espalda y en el rostro aterrorizado de Serena, ella murmura algo, un nombre

Rei sostiene a incola, y mira sorprendida a Serena que se queda mirando el moisés vacío. De pronto se levanta, y grita nerviosa

Serena- no no no. Afrodita, no (dejándose caer con las lágrimas en los ojos)

Y a lo lejos el sollozo de un bebe en su cabeza

**TEMPLO **

Rei volvía a ver a Nicolás que dormitaba, durante todo el día anterior no dio muestras de recuperar la consciencia. Aquella presencia, en la noche anterior había revivido los temores escondidos en su adolescencia

Rei-entonces, discordia fue la causa de todo, desde el principio caos era una representación más

**OLIMPO **

Serena caminaba por los pasillos enormes de color blanco, sus pasos daban aquel eco que inundaba la escena y su cabeza. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado, oyó un murmullo y se detuvo. Ve a una pareja mayor de edad, uno tiene barbas aun con color pero que opacan ante la tristeza de sus ojos, a su lado una mujer hermosa con unas líneas que empiezan por notarse alrededor de sus ojos y mejillas

Zeus- debemos irnos de aquí, volveremos cuando pase todo

Hera- me decías que tenías mucha fe de Selene.

Zeus- la tengo, pero desde que vivió con los mortales su corazón gobierna su razón

Hera- para sobrevivir todos dependemos de ella

Serena camina hacia ellos, aun si que ellos lo noten

Serena- vengo a ofrecerme

Zeus- Selene, viniste

Serena- debía hacerlo, el mensaje decía un día

Hera- ¿cual mensaje?

Zeus- ¿de quien?

Serena- era la figura de Apolo, que me decía que el portal se cerraría en un día

Hera- querida, Apolo no reencuentra en el olimpo, desde hace mucho tiempo esta no habido, y no puede ser posible que el mande un mensaje, sin estar en sala.

Serena- ¿que dices?

Zeus- Apolo, se marcho del olimpo, hace mucho tiempo, atenea lo despidió, desde hace dos meses

Serena- ¿de quién era el mensaje? (buscando respuestas en los ojos Hera y de Zeus)

Hera- no lo sabemos (mira a Zeus) pero si lo deseas mandare a investigar (sale

Serena- ¿puedo cambiarme ahora?

Serena conjura mentalmente su oración de cambio de personalidad

Zeus- bienvenida Selene

Selene- Zeus, han sido secuestradas dos de las guardianas de Serenity

Zeus- serena, serenity, Selene tantas personalidades

Selene- no, todo nace de mí, soy el origen de mis otras personalidades

Zeus- gracias por la aclaración pero no tenemos noticias de lo que te refieres

Selene- Zeus me vas ayudar. Esas mortales no pueden estar aquí

Zeus- por que no digo, si estuvieran aquí

Selene- Zeus, las secuestrasteis, pero... no es posible

Zeus- no he sido yo, se que están en los bosque del olimpo pero no lo supe hasta que uno de mis siervos me dijo que había cierto olor a mortal

Selene- crees que sigan aquí

Zeus- no querida, eso fue hace dos semanas mortales

Selene- porque esperaron a tres días

Zeus- se por muy buena fuente que trabajas bien a presión Selene- dime ¡que debo hacer?

Zeus- ven conmigo (dice, levantándose con la ayuda de Selene para equilibrarse. Siente un poco de frío en los brazos, Zeus le cubre los hombros con su brazo)

Selene- hera ha envejecido un poco

Zeus- lo ha hecho sin querer

Selene- ¿por que la desapareciste, Zeus?

Zeus- era un castigo, no debió hacer lo que hizo

Selene- si no lo hacia, yo nunca estaría aquí

Zeus- y luego se junto con afrodita

Selene- con afrodita... ¿de quien hablas?

Zeus- de Artemisa

Selene- yo te preguntaba por Pandia, sé que la mandaste al mundo de hades ¡quiero saber por que lo hiciste

Zeus- por que nos delato

Selene- ¿que?

Zeus- al contarte que éramos incapaces de eliminar el meteorito, firmo su carta de muerte

Selene- es ridículo, Zeus, por el simple hecho de que no puedas hacer una cosa, no significa que seas incapaz de todo o para todo

Zeus- sabes que salio

Selene- ahora lo sé todo, había ciertos huecos en los relatos queme dijeron, que ahora lo he llenado

Zeus- perdóname, si no fuera por que mi hija, nos embrujo y nos obligo a hacer el meteorito no estarías aquí, sintiendo lo que sientes, ni siquiera haberte despertado

Selene- algún día tenía que suceder. Dime¿como era mi niña?

Zeus- Pandia era una niña muy linda, tierna con todos. Luna venia a visitarla cuando podía la mimaba muchísimo

Selene- ¿luna?

Zeus- luna también fue encontrada muerta por Artemisa

Selene- esto es una pesadilla¿todo esto lo aceptas, Zeus?

Zeus- no sufras, mira todo lo que empieza acaba. El sol algún día se apagara, y con ello, la vida en la tierra, tenemos fe de que ti nos ayudaras

Selene- si soy una divinidad menor, como crees que yo voy a detener la creación de unos dioses mayores

Zeus- tienes tres personalidades: Selene, la diosa. Serena la mortal y ¿Serenity? Una leyenda, lejos de la primera que explica a Selene. A nosotros nos interesa la última

Entraron al cuarto donde estaba atenea, mirando la pared de predicciones. Selene la vio y ambas corrieron a abrazarse Zeus miro a ambas diosas a luego vio en el rincón inferior del muro, tomo el brazo de Selene y la dirigió

Zeus- escucha. Caos el dios abstracto organizo el mundo después de gobernar por mucho tiempo el planeta, arriba el cielo y el olimpo para nosotros. Abajo la tierra para los mortales, su creación lo resumió en cuatro elementos: el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento

Atenea (interrumpiendo)- padre…

Selene- continúa

Zeus- los hombres no sacaban provecho así que yo cree un quinto elemento

Selene- ¿cual es?

Zeus- la mujer

* * *

si me esperan, dentro de 5 horas vengo a editarlo...

disfrutenlo mientras tanto.. (y ya puedo sentir su deseo de muerte)... (el capitulo 20 se perdio..)


End file.
